


1 Day Changes Everything

by Tangerinebabe



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Abby, Alpha Anya, Alpha Bellamy, Alpha Finn, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Costia, Beta Raven, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Slow Burn Here, Omega Clarke, Omega Octavia, Smut, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerinebabe/pseuds/Tangerinebabe
Summary: There is less than a 1% chance that an alpha or omega has a true mate. What happens when you meet your true mate, but you're already engaged? What happens when the person your engaged to has been lying about them selves for years? What happens when you end up mated to an alpha you don't know?orClarke and Lexa are true mates and Finn is an asshole about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter fic so go easy on me. I have most of this planned out so will be updating twice a week, barring any unforeseen circumstances.  
> I'm hoping that this will be about 15-20 chapters.  
> I'm English so spelling may be wrong to some people and as always let me know what you think.

When humans first started to present as alphas, betas and omegas people realised that very, very occasionally an alpha and an omega would meet and feel the need to mate instantly. The compulsion would be that strong that weaker alphas and omegas would often mate in public place, before being able to make it home. It was only the strongest that would be able to control their primal desires and get to privacy before they gave themselves to each other. 

These types of unions were named true mates and the bond that was created between the two was stronger than any other type of bond known. These anomalies only happened after the alpha and the omega would touch for the first time, although they would be instantly drawn to each other. The touch would instantly trigger the omegas heat and the alphas rut. They would then spend the next five days wrapped up in each other scent and bodies, caring about nothing else except each other. To separate the couple in the first five days was impossible as the alpha in particular would become aggressive and extremely protective of the omega. To separate them for more than a couple of hours for the following 4 weeks would often lead to the omega starting to enter abandonment. To separate them is incredibly dangerous to both the alpha and omegas metal and physical health. 

Today true mates are rarer than ever. It is said that people with true mates out there can never fully love anyone else. That their wolves cannot accept anyone other than the one that they are destined for and this leads to them preferring to spend their heats and ruts alone. There is less than a 1% chance that an alpha and omega have a true mate out there, but those that do will always find each other no matter what. 

**********

Clarke was late to her gallery again. Again, it had been because of another argument with Finn. They had been together for four years and engaged for the past 18 months. They were supposed to be getting married in 6 weeks, but Clarke was having serious doubts about it. She wasn’t sure if she was actually in love with him or if she had been with him for the past four years out of an obligation, as his friend, that she felt for him. 

Clarke’s omega had never really accepted Finn’s alpha no matter how hard he tried. She had always spent her heats locked away and refused to let Finn anywhere near her. Today’s argument had been about this very subject yet again. 

Clarke was due to go into heat in two weeks and Finn thought that this would be the perfect time for them to mate. However, Clarke knew neither she or her wolf were ready. Her wolf didn’t want to mate Finn at all and barely tolerated being intimate with him at all. They hadn’t had sex in nearly a month and if she couldn’t bring herself to have sex, let alone mate, with him then what were they doing getting married. 

She was brought out of her musings when she heard the door open and she remembered that she had a new important client coming in today she just couldn’t remember the name of the company that they were from. Looking up she was stunned to see the most attractive alpha she had ever seen in her life. The female alpha was about 5ft 8” with legs for days and was oozing strength and power out of every pour. Clarke had never met such a strong alpha before and they were still stood across the room from each other. She had the most kissable plump lips that Clarke instantly knew that she didn’t want to just kiss but bite down on as well. She was wearing what was obviously an expensive tailored charcoal three-piece suit, crisp white shirt and bright red tie. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a simple single braid and her jaw line looked like it had been chiselled by the gods. What really caught Clarke’s attention was the alpha’s eyes. She couldn’t describe the colour accurately, the only thing that she could say is that it was a vibrant green that she needed to get down on a canvas. 

The alpha seemed to be studying Clarke just as much as Clarke was studying her which made Clarke’s omega preen at the attention. Her whole body was being pulled towards this mystery alpha in a way that she had never felt before. Her wolf had never reacted to anyone like this, let alone an alpha that she didn’t know. 

The alpha cleared her throat and said in a low raspy voice “I’m Alexandria Woods and I’m here to meet with Clarke Griffin about a mural I want painted in one of my building.” It seemed that she was just as affected by Clarke’s present and she was by hers. The blond couldn’t contain the shiver that went through her body when the alpha said Clarke’s name clicking the k as she did so. 

“Y-Yes, hi, I’m Clarke Griffin, Miss Woods, it’s nice to meet you.” Clarke stammered out as her omega was screaming at her to get close to this alpha in any way that she could. 

“Please call me Lexa” The alpha smiled at Clarke as she walked toward her extending her hand as she did so. The closer that she got the better that she smelled to Clarke making her head swim with want.

Clarke’s hand shook as she extended it towards Lexa. It was like her omega knew what was going to happen and it was jumping about in excitement. She noticed that Lexa’s hands were as perfect as the rest of her. Her fingers were long and slim and as their hand touched they both inhaled sharply.

Clarke’s whole body was on fire. Every nerve end was pulsing with electricity. Within seconds her heat hit her full force and she was instantly more aroused than she had ever been in her whole life. She instantly knew that this was her true mate, the one that she is supposed to spend the rest of her life with. She knew that she needed this alpha and she needed her now. Her wolf was howling in delight and begging for the alpha to knot her and mate her right there. Clarke had to fight the urge to drop to the floor and present for the alpha where she stood. 

Lexa didn’t look like she was handling things much better. Her pheromones had spiked and were beginning to saturate the room demanding Clarke submit and be Lexa’s. She also had a sizable bulge in her tight suit pants and she looked like she was only just keeping it together. Her pupils were completely blown out, all the green disappearing in her obvious arousal. 

Lexa stepped forward into Clarke’s space, still holding her hand in-between them, and then put her left hand on Clarke’s neck with her thumb brushing along Clarke’s jaw. “Your real” Lexa whispers with a tentative smile and sounding almost in awe of Clarke. 

Clarke doesn’t respond with words she just leans up and pulls Lexa into a searing kiss. All of the romance novels that talk about seeing fireworks had nothing on this kiss. Yeah, the fireworks were there alright, but there was also a passion and a feeling of safety mixed in with a desire to never stop kissing all whilst wanting more. It made Clarke’s head swim more than ever and all other thoughts get pushed out of her head.

All to soon Lexa is pulling back and detaching herself completely from Clarke “We can’t do this Clarke.” Clarke whines as she feels like she is being rejected, but Lexa quickly steps forward again and cups Clarke’s cheeks in her hands. “I’m not rejecting you Clarke.” Clarke’s confused as that definitely felt and sounded like rejection. “I just won’t mate you where anyone could see. Soon you will be mine and I will be yours and I don’t share Clarke. I won’t let anyone see either of us exposed and venerable. Come on I’ll help you lock up and we can go back to mine if that’s what you want?” Lexa pulls back again as Clarke nods her head furiously and starts to head for the door.

Clarke doesn’t even get her purse or her phone, she just grabs her keys and locks the door as she leaves without setting the alarm. She doesn’t pay any attention to the car that Lexa guides her into. All she knows is that it smells like Lexa and that when the engine is started it the vibrations make her moan embarrassingly loudly. 

She looks over at the alpha next to her and sees that the brunet is gripping the steering wheel that hard that she has white knuckles whilst she is driving. She can see a bead of sweat making its way down Lexa’s long neck and suddenly has the over whelming feeling to lean over and lick it away and taste the alphas skin. Subconsciously she starts to lean over to do just that. 

“Clarke please.” Lexa practically whimpers. “I need you to hold it together for just a few more minuets till we get back to mine. Can you do that for me baby please?” Straight away Clarke jumps back into her seat and grips the handle on the door with white knuckles in order to stop herself from moving. Hearing the term of endearment, she feels her self getting wetter and wetter and she knows that her panties are well and truly ruined. She can hear Lexa panting beside her and that is making the ache in Clarke’s lower abdomen become almost unbearable. 

The next ten minuets are the worst of Clarke’s life. This heat is like nothing that she has ever faced before and knowing that the only thing that can sedate it is sitting next to her within reach is making things a hundred times harder. The only thing that is running through her mind is that she needs Lexa to fuck her, knot her and claim her. 

Finally, they pulled into an underground parking of Lexa’s building and before the engine is fully off, Lexa is jumping out of the car and racing around to Clarke’s door. She nearly tears the door off in her haste to open it. Clarke jumps out into Lexa’s arms wrapping her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist. She is carried over to the elevator and Lexa struggles to get her key card out of her pocket. 

As soon as she manages it, the doors open and they are finally moving up, Lexa slams Clarke against the wall of the elevator. She starts to kiss down Clarke’s neck whilst rubbing her bulge into Clarke’s clothed centre catching her clit. It’s a start, but both know that it’s nowhere near enough for either of them. 

The doors to the elevator open again and Lexa bolts out and into her loft still carrying Clarke. She goes straight to her bedroom and throws Clarke onto her bed before starting to tear her own clothes off. 

Clarke whimpers “Lexa”. She can’t take it anymore she needs Lexa and she needs her now. She need the aching hollowness in her to go away and to be filled by her alpha. 

As she looks up at Lexa with tears in her eyes Lexa tells her “Don’t you worry beautiful, it’s time to make you mine.”

The tone of Lexa’s voice so low, husky and full of arousal sends a shiver that travels right through Clarke and hits her right in her clit making it pulse for attention. Lexa is looking Clarke right in her eyes as she rips off her shirt sending buttons flying across the floor. Clarke quickly follows Lexa and tears her own shirt over her head taking her bra off with it. She then unbuttons her jeans, pushing them down her legs and flicks of her shoes as well. Clarke is left in only her ruined underwear laying on the bed in a panting mess begging for the alpha to touch her. 

Once Lexa has taken off her sports bra and shimmied out of those sinfully tight pants she lowers herself over Clarke in-between her legs. The skin on skin contact makes both of them sigh in relief for a second, but that’s all it is as seconds later they both need more again. The pace is too slow for Clarke she need more and she needs it now so she grabs the back of Lexa’s head and pulls her into a deep kiss. Clarke swipes her tongue across Lexa’s plump lower lip begging for entrance which Lexa gladly opens for.

Their tongues fight for dominance and with a low growl Lexa’s wins by running along the roof of the omegas mouth. She starts grinding her still covered bulge into Clarke’s centre making Clarke moan into the kiss and rolling her hips trying to get more friction where she needs it. Lexa starts kissing down Clarke’s neck, leaving suckling bruises across her collar bone and then makes her way down to her nipples. She takes one into her mouth sucking and biting on it whilst her she pinches Clarke’s other nipple with her thumb and index finger. “Lexa, please I need more” Clarke moans loudly into the room. 

Lexa can tell that Clarke is going to be loud and she loves every moan out of her omegas mouth. When Lexa decides that she has worshiped Clarke’s breast enough, she starts to make her way down to her ultimate goal. Kissing across Clarke’s flat stomach to her hips she bites into them leaving more marks and finds a spot that makes Clarke buck up off the bed which she ravishes until she knows that the bruise she has left will last for weeks. 

She takes Clarke’s panties in her teeth and pulls them slowly down Clarkes legs. As soon as they are off Clarke is spreading her legs open wide giving Lexa the perfect view of her prize. She can’t resist the sight and goes straight in, flattening her tongue and giving a broad lick right through Clarke folds. She repeats this action a few times before stopping at the clit and sucking on it hard. “OH MY FUCKING GODDDDD” Clarke shouts into the room as Lexa hums around her clit stimulating it even more.

She lets go of Clarke’s clit and replaces it wither thumb before moving down to her entrance. She circles around the entrance a few times before finally pushing into the tight warmth. Lexa can’t get enough of hearing the blond beneath her moan and her flavour has to be the most delicious thing she has ever tasted. Curling her tongue inside of Clarke she realises that the mix of salty and sweet tastes even better on the inside. 

It only takes a few thrusts of Lexa’s tongue, whilst rubbing circles on Clarke’s clit for her to come loudly screaming Lexa’s name and without warning. After helping Clarke come down from her first high of the day, she makes her way back up her body and kisses her hard. Clarke moans out loudly again when she tastes herself on Lexa’s tongue. 

The kiss mixed with her cum makes Clarke wetter than ever, with arousal dripping down and covering her thighs. “Please Lexa, I need you inside me, I need you filling me and making cum around you knot, I need you to make me yours now.” Clarke begs Lexa knowing that she needs more to stop the fire that is taking over her body again. Lexa lets out a low growl and tears off her underwear making her cock spring free and slap her in the stomach. She lets out grunt of satisfaction now that her cock is free of its confines and can see the precum already dripping from its head. 

When Clarke sees Lexa’s member she audibly gulps. Lexa has to be at least 8” and she is twice the size of Finn girth wise. Seeing Lexa makes her realise that Finn must be small for an alpha because Lexa is huge and she doesn’t know how she is going to take all of her. Her omega is screaming at her that she will take it all, as she is made for this alpha and that this is what will finally fully sedate her emptiness that she feels. 

Lexa grabs her shaft and pumps it a few times to give her some relief before moving it through Clarkes folds lubricating it whilst flicking Clarke’s clit making her squirm again. “Clarke I need you to tell me you are sure about this before we go any further.” Lexa needs to hear those words because she won’t be able to stop once she starts and they will be mated by the end of it. 

“Please Lexa, I want this so badly. I’ve never wanted anything this badly before, I need it.” Clarke looks Lexa directly in the eye as she says this so that there is no doubt in eithers mind that this is what she wants. 

“Ok, baby I need you to relax for me so I don’t hurt you.” She runs her shaft through Clarkes folds again to make sure that she is properly lubricated and then lines up with Clarke’s entrance. As she starts to push in she drops her forehead to touch Clarke’s and moans “Jesus, baby you so tight, so tight and so wet for me.”

Clarke barely hears Lexa as she is concentrating on the feeling of being filled so fully and the pain and pleasure that is being mixed together to make her see stars. Lexa goes slow so that she doesn’t hurt her little omega until she has finally bottomed out and then she holds still letting Clarke adjust to her size. 

“Move, Lexa, I need you to move.” Clarke demands whilst bucking her hips trying to get Lexa’s alpha to take control and pound into her like she needs. As much as she appreciates Lexa being so gentle with her it’s not what she needs right now.

Lexa starts off slowly not wanting to hurt the blond, but then Clarke squeezes down on Lexa’s shaft causing her alpha to take over and start to slam into Clarke. Lexa lift Clarke’s right knee onto her shoulder changing the angle so that she can start to hit the perfect spot on Clarke’s front wall. By now Clarke is screaming into the room at every thrust from Lexa’s powerful hips. Both of them are wound so tightly that it doesn’t take either of the long to be close to the edge and for Lexa’s knot to from. Clarke can feel it pushing her entrance and she needs it so bad that it hurts. “Knot me Lexa make me yours” She pants out desperately. 

Lexa roars at Clarke’s words and starts to push her knot in. It takes three hard thrusts and a few seconds of grinding, but finally the biggest part of her knot is secured in the omegas entrance sealing it shut. As soon as the knot is in it sends both of them into the most intense orgasms of either of their lives. Clarke can feel Lexa shooting ropes of her seed into Clarke’s womb. Clarke’s walls pulsating around Lexa’s cock makes her go into her second orgasm closely followed by Clarke again. 

At the height of their combined highs, Lexa finds the juncture where Clarke’s neck meets her shoulder and bites down through skin and muscle, marking Clarke as her own. She feels Clarke’s answering bite before she passes out on top of her. Both of them fall into a deep sleep feeling more whole and at home than they ever had in their entire lives. They may not know each other, but laying here asleep in each other’s arms they know that they were made especially for each other and nobody else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's oddly calm about everything,  
> Clarke is slightly freaking out,  
> Clarke makes a decision about Finn.  
> Lexa finds out who Clarke's mom is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for their positive comments on the first chapter.   
> Hope you like this chapter as well.  
> The next update will be on Sunday.  
> As always let me know what you think.

It has been five whole days since Lexa had walked into Clarke’s gallery and for those five days the pair had been fucking in every position and thought about nothing, but each other. For five days, they had lived in their own little heat crazed bubble, without a care in the world, other than sedating their heat and rut. They have barely managed to eat and keep hydrated because as soon as Lexa’s knot has deflated the need to mate starts again straight away. They have lived of the junk food that Lexa has in her loft and the only time that they have both been free of sweat is when Lexa has been fucking Clarke against the shower wall. 

Now finally waking up without the haze of their heats fogging their minds. Lexa is mildly aware that people have been trying to gain access to her loft over the past five days and that she hasn’t checked her phone, but at the time she didn’t care. Even now lay in bed with her, yes her, beautiful omega, she is still struggling to care about the outside world. She doesn’t want to go back to reality where there are such things as work and responsibilities. She just wants to stay here with the mate that she has waited her whole life for and enjoy the feeling of wholeness that has taken over her body and mind.

When Clarke starts to wake up, unlike Lexa, she is immediately brought back to reality. She found her true mate that she never thought existed. She then spent five whole days fucking that mate who she knows nothing about. That’s the truth of her situation, she is mated to an alpha she doesn’t know and she is meant to be getting married to someone else in less than six weeks. The only thing that she is thankful for is that she has a birth control implant, meaning that at least she isn’t pregnant. Thinking back over the past five days she knows that she has never felt so good and so cared for, but how an alpha behaves in rut is completely different to how they are in their normal life.

Lexa can sense Clarke’s distress state through her pheromones and doesn’t know what is wrong “Clarke, what’s wrong? Are you ok?” she asks as she starts pumping out her own calming scent to try and help her distressed mate. The feeling of Clarke unhappy is like a knife to Lexa’s chest, all her alpha is shouting at her to do is to comfort her mate and take away the omegas pain.

Clarke opens her eyes and the instant that blue meets green she can feel herself starting to calm, which surprises her as usually nobody can help her when her emotions take over. “I’m scared” She whispers, unsure how the alpha will take the confession “I don’t even know you and now we’re mated. I haven’t seen my friend and family in five days. I mean I haven’t even called them to let them know I’m ok and I know that they will be going out of their minds with worry. I don’t even have my phone with me to let them know either and I’m supposed to be…”

“Hey, hey Clarke it’s ok, these are all things we can fix.” Lexa interrupts whilst still pumping out her soothing scent trying to show the blond that she is safe. Clarke’s rambling may be the single cutest thing that she has ever seen, but she can’t reflect on that right now as she need to provide her mate with the comfort that she needs. “We may not know each other yet, but we have the rest of our lives to get to know each other properly.” Lexa smiles as she carries on. “Your friend and family will understand why you’ve been missing for five days once we explain what has happened to them, and we can go and get your phone whenever you like. Everything will be fine, trust me beautiful.” Lexa tries to calm the omegas distress. 

It strikes Clarke as odd how calm the brunet is, after all they had just mated and she doesn’t even seem fazed by it at all. Oh my god Lexa is her mate, her alpha. Clarke’s mated, she still can’t get her head around that. “How are you so calm? How is this not completely freaking you out?” Clarke asks confused. Either Lexa is the most laid back alpha in history or there is something more to it.

Lexa chuckles, which draws a small smile out of Clarke as she instantly decides that that is one of her favourite sounds in the world. “To be honest with you I already had a feeling that I had a true mate so I’m not that shocked.” Clarke is still confused and raises her eyebrow in silent question. How can anyone know that they have a true mate out there? It’s not possible or at least she thinks that it isn’t. “I’ve never had or wanted a serious relationship, so I’ve never been in love. I’ve always chosen to spend my ruts alone even when I’ve had someone willing to help me through them. For an alpha, it’s almost unheard of for them not to want to knot someone and I’ve never had that desire until I met you. Pretty much all the signs were pointing to me having a true mate and once I realised that I kind of just accepted it.” She shrugs her shoulders as if it had been obvious to her for years. 

A look of realisation spreads across Clarke’s face. “Oh my god it all makes sense now” Clarke breaths out more to herself than to Lexa. “I’ve never really wanted an alpha I always felt more attracted to betas or other omegas, if I was attracted to anyone at all. That explains why my wolf rejected Finn so much and why I never wanted him anywhere near me in my heats.” Suddenly everything is clear to Clarke now. There was nothing wrong with her, like she and most of her friend thought, she just hadn’t met her true yet, she hadn’t met Lexa.

“Whose Finn” Lexa practically growls out. Quickly realising what she had just done, she at least had the decency to look sheepish about it. “sorry” She whispers. With her only just out of her rut she is still struggling with her protective instincts and she really doesn’t want to scare Clarke any more than she already is. 

“I think that maybe we should get up and dresses, then we can talk.” This isn’t a conversation that Clarke wants to have, but knows that she needs to. She can at least make sure that she is no longer naked or stinking of sex whilst they have it. 

“Yeah, ok, that’s fine. The bathroom is there if you want to shower or anything and you can borrow some of my clothes if you want, the closet is just over there. I’ll use the other bathroom and make us something to eat ok. Just come out when you’re ready.” Lexa says this as she gets out of bed stark naked and heads towards her closet. Clarke has to swallow quickly and close her eyes to stop herself from pulling Lexa back to bed. Stupid hormones, she thinks to herself.

********

An hour later both girls are showered, separately, dressed in Lexa’s clothes and had eaten the mountain of food that Lexa had prepared. Lexa is wearing a pair of jeans with a tank top and a blue and black flannel. After raiding Lexa’s closet Clarke is wearing a pair of sweats and a loose soccer shirt with Lexa’s last name on the back. They have just moved into the lounge area and are sat on one of Lexa’s stupidly expensive black sofas. 

Clarke takes a deep breath and begins. “Ok, so where to start with Finn. Well technically I suppose that Finn is my fiancé. We are meant to be getting married in less than six weeks, which of course won’t be happening now.” Clarke is quick to reassure Lexa. She knows that there is no way that she can still be with him after meeting Lexa. “I’ve never been in love with him, but I love him like my best friend.” Clarke is nervous of Lexa’s response. Doesn’t it make her a horrible person that she cheated on him? Even if she couldn’t do anything to stop it, she still cheated on him and now she feels incredibly guilty. 

“If you’re not in love with him then why marry him? You said before that your wolf rejected him so you must have known that something was wrong.” Lexa doesn’t say this unkindly, she is just curious how Clarke can even think of marrying someone when Lexa couldn’t even imagine being in a relationship before Clarke. Sure, she has slept with other people, but the thought of giving her whole self to someone never even crossed her mind.

“It’s a long story.” Clarke sighs out. Now it’s Lexa turn to raise a questioning eyebrow at Clarke as she wants to know what’s happened. “Ok, ok, I met Finn 9 years ago, when I 17 and first moved here with my mum. He was a nice guy and we became fast friends. His mum had died the year before and my dad had just died so we bonded over that I suppose. He was the new kid at school before me so he knew what it was like, but he had a girlfriend so I never even thought of him as anything more than a friend. I suppose, he was always protective over me when it came to people outside of our group of friends and when I started to see a beta called Niylah he was even worse. When he found out that I had lost my virginity to her, he stopped speaking to me and I later found out it was because he was jealous. I broke up with Niylah because she wanted forever and I didn’t, then he came back into my life and not long after he broke up with his girlfriend Raven.

“Over the next three years he must have asked me out a hundred times at least, he just wouldn’t take no for an answer. I wasn’t interested in him that way and it was awkward because Raven is one of my best friends as well. I eventually said yes just to stop him asking and because my friend were all telling me to give him a chance, even Raven was telling me to go for it. On our first date, he told me he was in love with me and I didn’t want to break his heart so I carried on dating him, he’s my best friend and being with him made me feel normal. Things just escalated from there and 18 months ago, he proposed to me in front of all our family and friends so I didn’t feel like I could say no. I haven’t even planned the wedding, my mom has because she adores Finn like he’s her son. I thought that I could force myself to love him the way he loves me, but I couldn’t and now I know why.” Clarke looks down as she finishes ashamed of the way that she has treated Finn, she should have never dated him at all never mind letting it get this far, but she so wanted to feel normal and he gave that to her.

Lexa puts her fingers under Clarke’s chin and tilts her head up so that they are looking into each other’s eyes. “You wanted to feel normal by having a normal relationship, I get that I really do. Could you have handled things better? Yeah probably, but we all make mistakes Clarke. Hell, I’m no better.” Lexa looks away as she says the last sentence, guilt pushing down on her chest. 

“I thought that you said you had never had a serious relationship?” Clarke questions sceptically. The last thing that she wants is for Lexa to start lying to her especially so early on it their relationship. They are going to be together for the rest of their lives and they need to start this right. 

“I haven’t” Lexa reassures her quickly. “but I had an on again off again friends with benefits type relationship with my best friend Costia who’s a beta. I know that she is love with me and honestly I suspected it for a long time, but I kept sleeping with her anyway.” Lexa admits quietly. “She’s the one that offered to help me through my ruts, but I’ve always said no. I know that every time I rejected her I hurt her and I should have stopped it years ago.” She knows that she has done wrong, but Costia was safe to her. They have been best friend since they were 2 and that brought a level of safety to her life that had been missing for large parts of it. 

“Yeah Finn was always hurt and annoyed when I wouldn’t let him near me when I was in heat. The morning that I met you we had a huge argument about me not wanting to mate him in my next heat. He asked me why we were even getting married when I still didn’t want to mate him and when I couldn’t answer he stormed out.” Clarke reveals. It’s refreshing to both of them to be able to talk to someone about this who actually understands what they are talking about. Clarke’s friends always thought that she was strange for wanting to go through her heats alone when she was in a committed relationship. Her mother was even worse and often told Clarke that she was just being dramatic about it.

“Clarke, I need to ask you something, but I don’t want to freak you out” Lexa’s scent has turned nervous and she looks like a pup that’s in trouble as she plays with her fingers. 

“Okay, your making me kind of nervous here Lexa” Clarke doesn’t like seeing Lexa like this. She is not the powerful, confident alpha that walked into her gallery and that really doesn’t sit well with her.

“You know that we can’t really be apart for the next few weeks, so I was hoping that you would move in with me, I mean only if you want to though. I just don’t want you to go into abandonment because I’m not near you and as I said it’s completely your choice. I won’t force you into anything.” Lexa is red with embarrassment as she finishes her ramble. She is usually cool, calm and sophisticated yet now she is rambling like a teenager with a crush.

Clarke has a little smile on her face as she lets Lexa ramble on and when she is finished Clarke tells her. “I had already come to the same conclusion that I was going to need to stay with you.” Her smile grows as Lexa looks up at her like she is amazed that she actually agreed with her.

Her smile fades though as she realises what she has to do next. “Now I need to go to the gallery and get my phone so I can let everyone know that I’m alive. Then I need to go and tell Finn that I’m leaving him for an alpha who I don’t even know what she does for a living.” Clarke cringes at the last bit as she knows that today is not going to be a good day. She is starting to realise again that she still doesn’t know anything really about this alpha that she is mated to. From what she has seen so far Lexa seems like an adorable dork, but what if she is actually controlling and wants Clarke to do everything her way. Clarke really doesn’t want to lose her independence and just hopes that Lexa understands that. 

“I will be with you the whole time, I’m with you as long as you will let me be Clarke, I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this alone.” Lexa gives her a small smile “Oh and I’m the vice president and sole heiress of Woods Enterprises.” Lexa lets out a little laugh at the look on Clarke’s face as she tells her where she works and who she is.

“You’re kidding, right?” Clarke asks incredulously. Woods enterprises is a fortune 500 tech company. Lexa’s family is freaking loaded, like own your own island loaded, and in Clarke’s mind Lexa is so out of the omegas league.

“No, I’m not, but it’s no big deal. It’s not usually something that I brag about.” Lexa admits humbly, it’s better people don’t know who she is straight away so that she can learn to trust them first. “Anyway, let me ring my mother to let her know what’s happened and then we can get out of here.” Lexa excuses herself to the bedroom to get her phone and comes back five minuets later with a big beautiful smile that lights up her face. “My mom is really happy for us, she said she wants to meet you when she gets back from London next month. I think she is more excited about this than I am, if that’s even possible.” Lexa chuckles, her eyes are lit up in happiness. 

Lexa’s good mood is infectious and Clarke smiles a big genuine smile that reaches her eyes. “I would love to meet her. At least it gives us some time to get to know each other before hand.” She really doesn’t want to meet Lexa’s mom before her and Lexa are more stable in their relationship. 

“You’ll lover her she’s the best.” Seeing Lexa so happy whilst talking about her mom, warms the blonds heart because her own relationship with her mother is complicated at best.

“You seem really close to your mom, I wish I was like that with mine. I was always a daddy’s girl and after he died my mom just never got me.” Clarke says quietly, right now she would do anything to be able to have Lexa meet her dad. He would be so happy for her finding her true mate and she knows that her mom is going to be less than enthusiastic about her being with anyone that isn’t Finn. She often thinks that her mother loves Finn more than she loves her own daughter.

“We’ve been to hell and back to be as close as we are now. At one point, we both thought that the other was dead, but that’s a story for another time.” Lexa tried to give Clarke a smile, but it looks more like a grimace than anything else. She shakes herself out of it though not wanting painful memories to taint her time with Clarke. She also knows that she is going to have to be strong today as Clarke is going to be facing a lot, what with her breaking up with her fiancé. “Come on beautiful let’s go get your phone and then your stuff.”

Clarke just nods not wanting to go and leave the safety of what they have created over the past five days, but she knows that she has to. She also wants to find out more about what Lexa just said about her and her mom. The thought hits her suddenly that she wants to know everything about this alpha, her mate. She wants to know everything about her past and what makes her who she is.

It’s startling to Clarke that she can so clearly see her life with Lexa in a way that she has never felt with anyone before. She can see a wedding and eventually kids, but before that thought can get any further she stops it. She has known this alpha for five days and needs to get a hold of herself. She shouldn’t be feeling like this already so she shuts those feelings down straight away and focuses on that tasks that she has ahead of her. First get her phone then break Finns heart.

********

The drive back to the gallery is a lot quicker than the one from there, well at least in Clarke’s mind it is. She is also sure that they are in a different car as well. The first car was black and low to the floor where as now she is in a white Range Rover with blacked out windows. When they park outside Clarke can see that there are people inside her gallery which is unusual as the only other person that has a key to it is her mother and she has only been in there three or four times in the two years that it has been open.

As she gets out of the car she can see that it is, in fact, her mother and her mother’s husband Marcus. She turns around to warn Lexa who is there, but can see that Lexa has gone pale and she looks like she is about to either be sick or run away. “Lexa, what’s wrong?” Clarke is slightly panicking as she can feel Lexa’s distress in her own chest as if it is her own and that is the most unsettling feeling in the world to her.

“Your mom is Abby Griffin-Kane isn’t she.” Lexa states more than asks as she looks at Clarke. Clarke nods her head in answer and Lexa continues. “Your mom hates me and my mom with a passion. Also, my mom might have threatened to destroy your moms career after a huge argument between them. So, yeah our family’s hate each other.” Lexa is still looking at Clarke like she wants to run off somewhere and never look back. 

It’s not surprising that her mother is hated as at times Clarke hates her as well, but the fact that it appears that Lexa hates her makes her realise that things between their family’s is going to be very difficult. She also realises that now she is going to have to tell her mum that not only is she leaving Finn, the boy her mother loves as her own, but that she is mated to Lexa, an alpha who she supposedly hates.

Well shit, Clarke thinks, this is going to be interesting. Walking around the car she grabs Lexa’s hand and walks towards the door dreading this more than ever before. She can feel Lexa taking deep breaths and she just hopes that this at least ends without bloodshed. With Lexa just out of her rut and Abby being, well Abby this could all go horribly wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation with Abby,  
> Clarke gets in touch with her friends.

Clarke’s heart is pounding in her ears as she opens the door to her gallery. Lexa has a death grip on her hand which is not doing anything to help her nerves. She doesn’t know what has happened between her mother and her mate’s family, but it is obviously something that has caused big problems in the past. In the past, she has always been worried about her mother’s alpha strength undermining the people that she is introducing to her, but with Lexa she is actually more worried about her mate doing the same thing to Abby. The older alpha wouldn’t take kindly to this, but between the two alphas Lexa would destroy her in a fight and as much as she may not get on with her mom she still doesn’t want to see her hurt.

As soon as the door is open Abby spins around and immediately rushes to pull Clarke into a hug, but her scent is making Clarke feel like she is going to be sick. Her omega doesn’t want any alpha other than Lexa near her, not even her own sire. Before Clarke can stop it, she lets out a feral growl at Abby and pulls back as quickly as her mother had pulled her into the hug. She turns straight back to Lexa and tucks her head underneath her alpha’s chin. She puts her noes to the scent gland underneath Lexa’s ear and inhales the fresh cut grass and spring rain that makes up Lexa’s scent, instantly soothing her omega. She feels her alphas strong arms wrap around her waist making her feel safe and dare she say loved, but she has no time to even start thinking about that as her mother interrupts her thoughts.

“Clarke come here right now, you don’t have to be afraid anymore, you’re safe now.” Abby’s starts speaking to Clarke like she is a child knowing how much this annoys her, but not caring. “Miller that’s the alpha that kidnapped my daughter I want her arrested now.” Pulling herself away from Lexa this is the first time that Clarke has even noticed Miller’s presence, but after what her mom has just said she is confused as hell. Miller is here to arrest Lexa for kidnapping her? Why would they think that Lexa had done such a thing? She turns around to look at Lexa and can see that she is just a confused, only she looks angry as well. Clarke gently rubs her mates back trying to sooth her and stop her from reacting poorly to the situation that they have found themselves in.

“Abby why don’t we let Clarke explain what happened? There might be a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this, I mean she looks safe and well.” Kane tries to calm Abby down, knowing that this could get out of hand fast if Abby were to lose her patience. He shoots Clarke an apologetic look because he knew that his wife would act this way. The fact is that no one other than Clarke and the alpha she arrived with, actually knew what was going on and he wasn’t going to jump to conclusions before having all the facts. He could also tell that the alpha was being very protective of Clarke and doubts that she will take any of Abby’s shit when she is obviously the stronger of the two.

“He’s right Abby I need to hear what happened from Clarke before anything I can do anything else.” Miller tells Abby almost apologetically. He is just relived to see Clarke back safe and he can tell that something has changed with her as she seems happier than he has ever seen her, with a certain glow around her, even though she looks confused right now.

“Fine” Abby snaps as him and then turns her attention back to Clarke. “Come on honey don’t be scared, just tell us all what happened. I’ve seen the CCTV of this mutt forcing you into her car. It’s obvious that she forced you to go with her.” It’s then that it makes sense to Clarke what’s happened. The CCTV outside, must have looked like Lexa was in fact kidnapping her and she can see why her mother has jumped to that conclusion. Abby calling Lexa a mutt doesn’t sit well with her though and she has to take a deep breath before she starts.

“Mom she didn’t force me to go anywhere with her I went more than willingly and she’s certainly not a mutt.” Abby just looks at her like she is a broken toy that need repairing and that makes Clarke’s blood boil. Her mother has always been like this not thinking that her poor omega daughter can look after herself. “Mom if she hadn’t got us out of her and back to her loft for some privacy I would have mated her in the floor for everyone to see. You should be thanking her for keeping my dignity if anything, not trying to get her arrested.” Clarke turns scarlet at what she just said not really thinking about the words coming out of her mouth as she was saying them. She just wanted Abby to understand that Lexa wasn’t at fault for anything that has happened.

“Mated” Abby shrieks loudly whilst turning her attention to Lexa. She starts pumping out her most dominant pheromones and growls at Lexa “You forced my daughter to mate you.” She accuses Lexa whilst turning beet red in the face.

Lexa starts to pump her own scent out and it quickly over powers Abby’s. This is the first time that Clarke can truly appreciate how powerful her alpha actually is. She has never seen her mother’s dominance shut down so thoroughly, let alone so quickly. If it were Finn, he would be on the ground fully submitting by now and licking her mother’s shoes to show that Abby is in charge. Kane and Miller look like they are struggling to stay upright and Lexa’s scent is only getting stronger as she looks Abby directly in the eye and states. “I haven’t forced Clarke into doing anything she didn’t want to do. I would never do that.” Lexa’s hatred towards this woman is growing every time she basically ignores what Clarke has said and jumps to the wrong conclusion.

“She’s getting married, she would never have mated you willingly” Abby throws back at Lexa through clenched teeth. There are beads of sweat running down Abby’s temples as she tried to fight Lexa’s scent. That just makes Lexa throw out more dominant pheromones to the point that Clarke starts struggling as well even though it’s not aimed at her and she lets out a small whimper.

Lexa stops pumping out her scent immediately and she pulls Clarke into her arms and tucks the blonds head back under her chin. Clarke puts her nose back to the scent gland under Lexa’s ear and breaths in the now calm scent greedily. “I’m sorry” Lexa whispers into Clarkes hair before looking up at Abby and telling her “Clarke is my true mate. I know you won’t like it but there is nothing you can do about it.”. She is still holding Clarke to her as if to protect her from the world.

Abby’s face is a picture of pure shock when Lexa finishes speaking. “No that can’t be. True mates can’t love anyone else and you love Finn, Clarke.” She says this with utter conviction because he daughter cannot be true mates with this alpha, it’s not possible in Abby’s brain. She is going to dissolve the bite, then marry Finn and that’s the end of it. The way that Lexa is now ignoring her and just standing there holding Clarke like Abby is no threat to her at all is making the older alphas blood boil. Finn would never act this way towards Abby as he knows that he is the weaker alpha. The problem is that Lexa is clearly the stronger of the two and that infuriates Abby to no end.

“Mom you know that I didn’t want to mate with Finn, god I couldn’t even let him help me through my heats. When I told you I wanted to spend my heat alone, you told me I needed to just get over my fears and have him there remember.” Clarke practically spits the last part at her mother after turning her head to face her. She had gone to her mother for some advice and was told she was over reacting and being dramatic. It’s things like this that has always made her feel alone and a lot of the time really misunderstood, well until she met Lexa.

Abby turns back to Miller “You need to arrest her right now Miller, she forced my daughter to mate with her.” Abby states this whilst pointing at Lexa. This was not the plan in her head, Clarke was meant to marry Finn, easy to control do anything that she asks Finn. She will be damned if Lexa ruins all of her carefully laid plans for her daughter, as long as Clarke is with Lexa then Abby knows that she is no longer the dominant alpha in her life and that she can’t allow. As Clarke’s sire, she should always be the dominant force in her life, well according to Abby anyway.

“I’m sorry Abby, but I can’t arrest her for mating Clarke when it was consensual. They are true mates and they are right, there is nothing anyone can do about it.” He has never liked Abby and he certainly isn’t going to do something that can seriously harm Clarke’s physical and mental health, just because Abby is upset. “I need to go back to the station. I’m happy you’re ok Clarke and I suppose congratulations are in order.” Miller gives both Clarke and Lexa a smile as he makes his way towards the front door. He never liked Finn there was always something off about him and he is happy that Clarke finally has someone better. “Clarke, will you please let everyone know that you’re ok they are all losing their minds looking for you.” 

“I will as soon as I get my phone, thanks Miller. Oh, and please don’t tell Finn yet I need to do that face to face.” Clarke asks, knowing that it is only fair that she tells him herself, even though it’s a conversation that she really doesn’t want to have. She is a little bit scared of having that talk as she doesn’t know how Finn will react and he has always been a slightly crazy when it came to her, but he would never hurt her. 

“I won’t don’t worry. When things have settled down you should come and have dinner with me and Monty” Clarke gives him a nod and a big smile, she has always liked Miller. He takes that as his que to leave and with a final smile walks out of the gallery leaving the new couple to deal with Abby. He’s just glad that it’s them dealing with her and not him. 

Clarke turns back to Abby who is still obviously pissed. “I think you should go mom, I will talk to you when you have had some time to clear your head.” She really can’t deal with her mom right now, not when she knows that she is about to go and break her best friend and fiancé heart. Then she is going to have to pack all of her belongings and leave him there. Just thinking about going back to Lexa’s makes her long for the day to be over already. All she wants is to be back in the little bubble that she woke up in this morning

“She’s right Abby, let’s go home and take a breather, then we can all get together and discuss this calmly. There’s nothing that can be done now and you know you can’t separate them without making Clarke ill.” Marcus tries to talk Abby around knowing that if she isn’t careful then she could seriously damage her relationship with Clarke. As much as Abby is a hot head she really does love Clarke and wants the best for her. The only problem is that she is sometimes blind to the fact that her way isn’t always the right way.

“Fine, but this is far from over.” She threatens Lexa as she stomps out of the gallery slamming the door. Marcus follows her out giving Clarke a sympathetic smile on his way out knowing exactly how hard headed his wife can be. He also knows that Abby is going to be ranting about this for the next few days which he is not looking forward to.

“Lovely seeing you as well Abby.” Lexa shouts as Marcus leaves chuckling to herself. Clarke gives her a death glare which Lexa just shrugs off. She realises that she shouldn’t antagonise Abby, but she really hates that woman and any chance that she gets to annoy her she will gladly take. It may not me mature, but it’s defiantly funny. She also knows that it could have gone lot worse and her mate could be mad at her for seriously hurting Abby, so she will take this as a win.

“I’m going to get my phone and then we need to head over to, well I suppose it’s Finns place now.” It wasn’t that she cared about leaving the apartment it was always Finns place with Finns furniture and she felt like she just crashed there most of the time. She is just nervous about the future as she knows that this is it, once she moves out everything will be real and she doesn’t know if she is ready for that. The fact that she needs to be with Lexa is fine with a big part of her, but she is also is used to having her own space and for the next three weeks she can’t be away from the alpha for more than a few hours. Even that much time away apart sounds like too much to Clarke’s omega.

Lexa nods her accent. Clarke grabs her purse and phone, realising that her phone is dead so she will have to wait to text her friends. Her and Lexa make their way back to Lexa’s Range Rover after locking up and set out to tell Finn where she has been and what has happened. This is not going to end well she just knows it.

********

When they get to the apartment Finn isn’t there. Clarke puts her phone on charge and decided to pack her things whilst waiting for him to come back. With Lexa’s help she packs all her clothes and personal items, then takes them down to the car. She takes off her engagement ring and unhooks her key to the apartment so that she can give them back to Finn when he gets there. 

She knows that all of this will make it easier after she is finished talking to him. she won’t have to make him watch as she packs her things to leave. Once they are finished and all her things are in Lexa’s car she goes and gets her phone so that she can ring him to see when he will be back. She never thought that having Lexa there would help her so much, but the alpha has given the blond a strength that she didn’t know that she needed. The apartment smells so much like Finn that it is making her nauseous just like her mother’s scent did before. Having Lexa there is the only thing that makes her able to stand the smell.

His phone is off so she goes to the group chat and ignores all the messages that she has missed, not really bothered what her friends have been saying. She suspects that it is mostly about her being missing anyway. 

Group Message

The Artist  
Hey guys, sorry I’ve been MIA. I will explain everything soon but I need to speak to Finn first, anyone know where he is.

Raven Extraordinaire   
Holly shit, thank god you’re ok. Finn’s with us looking for you.

Little Blake  
Where the fuck have you been? We have all been going out of our minds.

Better Blake  
Thank god you ok, your mom told us you had been kidnapped this morning.

Moonshine Jasper  
Dude where u bin?

The Artist  
I wasn’t kidnapped and I will explain everything once I have spoken to Finn. I’m at ours now.

Smol Mont  
Happy you’re ok Clarke

Raven Extraordinaire  
We are all on our way there now. Will be 5 mins tops.

The Artist  
No guys I need to talk to him on my own first 

Little Blake  
You have been missing for 5 days and you don’t want to see us. Tell me what’s going on Clarke.

The Artist  
I will explain everything I promise. I just need to talk to him first. Please just do this for me.

Little Blake  
Fine but I want answers straight after

Raven Extraordinaire  
Whatever

Better Blake  
I’ll keep them away C

The Artist  
Thanks Bell

Clarke looks over to Lexa “Please will you wait for me down stairs, I need to do this on my own.” She knows that if Finn walks in with a strange alpha sat there it won’t go well. She doesn’t want Lexa to leave but she knows that it’s for the best and it’s only fair that she tells Finn alone. The thought of Lexa be as far away as down stairs makes her omega jumpy and she has to role her eyes at herself for being so needy.

“Ok, but give me your phone so I can put my number in it in case you need me.” Clarke gladly hands over her phone and Lexa stores her number in it. “I’ll be down stairs waiting for as long as it takes. You need anything, anything at all then just shoot me a text or call me.” Clarke pulls her into a hug needing her mates scent to calm her for what’s about to come. They stay in that embrace for longer than they Clarke had planned, but knowing that Lexa is leaving the apartment when they break makes the blond be a little bit selfish and Lexa, certainly doesn’t mind at all.

**********

Lexa had only been gone ten minuets when Finn rushes into the apartment. “Clarke” He breaths out as he goes to pull her into a hug, but as soon as he gets closer to her he stops and anger takes over his facial features. “Why the hell do you smell like another alpha? Where the hell have you been?” He can’t believe that his omega has been gone five days and now has come back stinking of another alpha. He’s sure that he knows that scent from somewhere, but he can’t place it.

Clarke realises that she must saturated in Lexa’s scent as she has been with her for five days and she is still wearing the brunet’s clothes. Her omega preens at how just the smell of her alpha can make him take a step back, but she knows that now is not the time to gush over her mate. “Finn sit down we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out on Wednesday as I'm already half way through writing it.   
> As always let me know what you think so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tells Finn where she has been and whats going on.

“Finn sit down, we need to talk” Clarke sighs as she says this as she knows that this is going to be awkward at best and heart breaking at worse. The fact that Finn has already smelt another alpha all over her is going to make this conversation even worse, however the Lexa’s scent is masking her own so he won’t know that her scent has changed and that she is mated until she tells him.

He shows no signs of sitting down at all and instead shouts at Clarke “Tell me why your wearing someone else clothes and why you stink of another alpha.” She starts to get nervous at how Finn is behaving. She has seen him angry before but never like this, he is literally shaking with rage and pumping out the most threatening pheromones she has ever felt coming from him. Knowing that this is already going very badly she starts to try and calm him with her own pheromones, but it is doing nothing to him. If anything, it seems to be confusing him and then she realises that she won’t smell like she used to because now she is mated. This is also why they are doing nothing to calm him down as a mated omegas scent isn’t as soothing as an unmated one. 

“Finn please, your starting to scare me. I will tell you everything I promise you, let’s just sit down and talk about it.” She really need him to stop pumping out his threatening scent as it’s starting to affect her ability to think properly and making her head go fuzzy. Suddenly the scent changes and Clarke thinks that he starting to control himself, but then it hits her like a ton of bricks that it’s now utterly dominating. She realises that he is trying to make her submit and in such a small space the scent is completely overpowering. He has never, ever, even come close to doing anything like this before, or even tried to be this domineering. If she wasn’t already mated to a stronger alpha, then she knows that she would at least baring her neck in submission if not on her knees by now. The Finn that she knows is not this alpha standing before her demanding complete submission from her.

“Tell me who’s scent you’re saturated in?” His voice is low and laced with pure alpha dominance as he demands his question. There is nothing she can do as she drops her phone and she feels her knees start to shake as her omega whimpers in distress. Lexa, all she can think is how she needs Lexa there and if her alpha was there then Finn wouldn’t stand a chance against her. Her omega is pleading for her to call Lexa, but she is no fit state to pick up her phone let alone dial Lexa’s number.

Her omega is starting to take over and demanding that she call Lexa now as she knows that her mate will protect her. She doesn’t even know what she is doing as she shuts her eyes and whispers so quietly that Finn can’t hear “Lexa, help”. It takes less than a second for her to hear Lexa’s voice in her head replying to her “I’m on my way”. Hearing the tone of Lexa’s voice in her head, so soothing and powerful, she knows that the alpha is going to save her from a man that she never thought that she would need saving from.

Gathering her last bit of strength, Clarke opens her eyes, locks her knees and looks Finn straight in the eyes. She has decided that it’s best to just tell him the truth and rip the band aid off. “I’m sorry Finn, but I’m leaving you. The day I went missing I met my true mate and I’ve been with her for the past five days.” She takes a deep breath before telling him “I’m mated Finn”. Pulling her shirt to the side so that Finn can see her still fresh mating bite. She knows that Lexa is on her way and she is so glad that she is because right now she has no way past Finn. Without Lexa, Clarke is stuck and vulnerable with him. His pheromones spike again and she is left trying to keep herself off the floor and looking in his eyes as a sign that she will not submit to him.

“No, your mine Clarke, no, no, no, no, no.” He looks like he is going he crazy, his hands are tightly gripping his hair as he is shaking his head side to side. “You’re lying” he roars in her face. “You’re mine and no one else’s. You hear me Clarke, MINE.” He grabs her biceps, digging his finger nails into her skin, and slams her into the wall, that she didn’t even realise that she had been backing into the whole time. She can feel the bruises and crescent shape scratches in her arms as well as the lump on the back of her head where it had hit the wall. “You’re going nowhere princess.” He sneers in her face. She can see that he has totally lost it and for the first time in her life she knows what true fear feels like. 

Her omega whimpers again knowing that she is trapped and can do nothing to stop him from doing what he wants to her. She can do nothing to stop him and he starts trying to put his face in her neck to in hail her scent, making her want to puke all over him. He is trying to scent mark her and her is starting to succeed until the door to the apartment flies open. The room is quickly saturated by Lexa’s angry, dominating scent. Lexa lets out the loudest, most feral roar that Clarke has ever heard or felt and she can feel Finn physically shake at the sound. To anyone else the sound would have scared them, but all Clarke can think is that sounds represents her mate and that she is safe. Finn lets Clarke go and charges at Lexa, bit the angry alpha just backhands Finn as he gets to her, sending his sprawling across the floor. Finn isn’t any type of treat to Lexa as she proves by dealing with him like he was nothing more than a bug beneath her shoe.

Clarke can finally see Lexa and she can see that the brunet’s alpha has taken full control. Her eyes are red and her canines are elongated, looking razor sharp. Only the strongest alphas appearances change when they are angry, normal alphas like Finn and Abby don’t have that ability. Clarke slides down the wall whimpering and exhausted from all the pheromones that are being thrown around. She is so close to passing out that she is having to fight the black spots from her vision. In a second, Lexa is by her side and pulling Clarke into her arms and placing Clarke’s head under her chin directly in the alphas scent gland. She picks her omega up bridal style and goes to leave the apartment to get Clarke away from the pheromones that will be taking their toll on her body.

Before she can leave though Finn chokes out “Ruining my life once wasn’t enough for you huh Lexa. You had to come back and ruin it again now.” He is still laying on the floor where Lexa unceremoniously tossed him. He knew that he recognised that alpha scent that is all over Clarke. He just didn’t recognise it because he hadn’t smelt it since he was 17. She stops with Clarke still safely in her arms and looks down at him in disgust. He was always pathetic and for a long time she actually felt sorry for him, but that all changed when they were 15 and he attacked her for no reason. Now she has never wanted to kill anyone, like she wants to kill him. 

“Come near me or Clarke again and I will castrate you so that you can walk the earth as the little bitch you are.” Without waiting for a reply, she is out of the apartment and down to her car. She doesn’t need to hear a reply, if he knows what’s good for him then he will never go near her or her mate again, if he doesn’t then she will make good on her promise.

********

When they get back to the car, Clarke is clinging to Lexa like a koala bear with her head buried into Lexa’s neck and the alpha know that she won’t be able to disentangle herself from the still shaking omega. So, she goes to the driver’s side door and manages to shuffle both herself and Clarke into the car without letting go of the blond. She knows how dangerous it is for her to be driving with her omega on her lap, but she will be damned if she doesn’t give Clarke the physical reassurance that she need at that moment. Clarke needs comfort and as her alpha, Lexa is going to give it to her no matter what, forget the law. 

As Lexa starts driving she sees a tall dark haired alpha running towards her car, but she just ignores him and drives off. She need to get her hurting mate home and make sure she safe and protected. Stopping to talk to an alpha that could threaten Clarke isn’t even an option no matter how much she wants to take out her anger on someone. She also knows that it’s not this strange alpha’s fault that she is feeling the way she is so she doesn’t want to take it out on someone innocent.

Driving back to her loft is difficult, but she takes her time. She is glad that she has tinted windows so that people can’t see her omega in distress and so vulnerable. If anyone was to look at her or her mate wrong she doesn’t know if she would be able to control her reaction and she will be dammed if she scares her omega more than she already is.

Once Lexa has shuffled them back into her loft, she sits down on the sofa that they had been sat on in the morning when they had talked. She holds Clarke to her chest as she releases protective pheromones to make the blond feels safe and purrs continuously to help sooth her mate. Clarke had been silent since Lexa had found her pinned to the wall by Finn, except for a few whimpers and sobs. Just thinking about Finn makes Lexa let out a low growl replacing her comforting purr. This makes Clarke shake harder in the alphas arms. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry beautiful, I didn’t mean to scare you, you’re safe. Can you look at me Clarke?” Clarke just shakes her head, holding onto the alpha tighter and buries her face further into Lexa’s neck inhaling more of her scent. “That’s ok baby we can stay here for along as you need. I’m not going anywhere you’re safe with me beautiful.” Lexa reassures her and continues pumping out soothing pheromones trying to calm Clarke and reassure her that she is in fact safe whilst starting to purr again.

It takes a further twenty minuets to calm Clarke enough to get her to loosen her tight grip around Lexa’s shoulders. Looking up at those vibrant green eyes that have enchanted her ever since she first saw them, she whispers “Thank you for you for saving me, I never thought that he could be like that”. Tears start falling down her face again as she talks. Had she ever thought that he could be violent then she would have had Lexa stay in the apartment with her. She is shocked by how the asshole that was standing in front of her is nothing like the generally kind and even tempered man that she was going to marry.

“I would walk to the ends of the earth for you Clarke. I promise you that he will never touch you again, you’re safe beautiful.” Lexa tells Clarke with so much passion that it just makes her cry even harder. Lexa lays a gentle kiss on the blondes’ forehead and then continues. “Its okay baby let it out, you’ve had one hell of an emotional day, today.” Lexa holds Clarke close to her as she sobs into the alphas neck. When Clarke starts to calm down again she remembers that she heard Lexa’s voice in her head before the brunet made it into the apartment. At the time, she it was so real, but how can that be, maybe she was just imagining it and Lexa just had really good timing. 

“Lexa?” Clarke says her name as if asking permission to ask her a question to which Lexa nods her head with a small reassuring smile, asking Clarke to go on. “How did I hear your voice in my head? I mean it was like my omega knew that I could call you and you would hear it. How is that even possible?” Clarke is so confused by what happened, she didn’t even think anything like that was possible, but she knows that it happened to her and Lexa. How could Lexa have heard her or responded? If something like this is possible then how come she has never heard of it anywhere before, surly it would be well documented.

“Nobody knows how it works, they just know that the true mate bond is stronger than any other bond ever found. The longer we are together the stronger the bond between us will grow and the more we will be able to sense each other’s emotions. Some pairs, over time, have even learnt how to contact each other through their minds without having to have any emotional stress, but most can only do it when they are in danger.” Lexa knows some of what is happening between them and she knows that this is only the start. Nobody knows the full extent to which true mates can bond and what the bond will bring. The bond can grow as strong as it like for Lexa as she wants to be connected to Clarke in every way.

“How do you know so much about this stuff?” Clarke is happy that Lexa knows some of what is happening, however she would also like to know what the hell is going on. She had absolutely no idea of what to expect from this bond and that is terrifying to her. She has always been able to keep her emotions to herself for the most part and knowing that Lexa may be able to not only feel them, but be able to get into her head makes Clarke nervous. Sometimes she doesn’t like being in her head let alone having someone else there. 

“When I was 19, Costia asked me if I wanted her to help me through my upcoming rut. When I turned her down my friends all thought that I was crazy. I had a willing beta right there, saying that she would let me knot her and I said no. I felt like maybe there was something wrong with me so I went and talked to my mom. She asked me a lot of quite uncomfortable questions and when she had finished she told me that she thought that I was destined for a special someone. I had no idea what she was going on about so she gave me a book on true mates and told me to read it. I did and as I told you this morning everything pointed to me having a true mate out there.” Clarke would have killed for her mom to be that supportive of her. Maybe she wouldn’t have spent the past 10 years feeling like she was different and being so alone. “I’ve still got the book you can read if you want.” Lexa tries to assure Clarke. Lexa is willing to share everything that she knows about true mates with Clarke even though it isn’t that much.

“Yes please, that would be helpful and hopefully answer some of my question.” This book sounds like it might help her to understand what’s going on between the pair and get her on the same page as Lexa. She would rather learn about these sorts of things on her own as well as having Lexa help because then at least she is keeping some of her independence. She takes a look down and suddenly realises that she is still in the same clothes as she was before and starts to panic slightly, recognising a faint scent attached to them. “I need to change my clothes I can still smell Finn on them.” Clarke jumps up and starts trying to tear the clothes off her not bothering that Lexa is still sat there.

Lexa jumps up and stops the blond “Hey, it’s okay we can get you some of your clothes. I will just go to the car and get them and the rest of your things okay?”. Lexa thinks that Clarke will be happier and feel more comfortable in her own clothes. “Why don’t you have a shower whilst I go and get them?” She knows that the omega will feel better with the day washed off her skin. It will only take her a few minuets to got to the car and get some of Clarke’s clothes. What she leaves down there she can get tomorrow as she wants to be back in the loft when Clarke gets out of the shower. 

“No, please don’t leave.” Clarke panics slightly. “I was hoping that I could borrow some of your clothes, it’s just that I need to have your scent on me. It’s the only thing that relaxes me and makes me feel safe.” Clarke feels stupid for needing someone so much. She barely knows Lexa, yet she needs her close and to be wrapped in the alphas scent. With the mating and then what happened with her mom and Finn her emotions are even more erratic than they were this morning. She just hopes that Lexa doesn’t think that she is being too needy and regret being mated to her.

The alpha puffs out her chest in pride at the omegas admission “Clarke you don’t have to ask, if you want something then it’s yours. What’s mine is yours, except my Maserati, that car is like my child.”. The radiant smile on her face let’s Clarke know that she isn’t being serious and is just trying to lighten the mood a little. She means what she says about sharing everything with Clarke. This is it for Lexa. Clarke is the woman that she is going to spend the rest of her life with. She will do everything in her power to protect and make her omega 100% happy.

“Thank you for today Lexa. I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t there.” Clarke admits quietly. Lexa has been amazing so far and she is so glad that it is Lexa that is her true mate, not some alpha that is domineering and thinks that omegas are just toys for them to play with. She just hopes that the alpha stays this way as now that she has seen Finn’s true colours she doesn’t want to believe everything that she is being shown straight away. 

“You don’t need to thank me Clarke, ever. Why don’t you go and have a shower and get changed? I’ll be right here, if you need anything just yell.” She knows that Clarke probably need a moment to process what happened today as well as some space to herself. In all honesty, so does Lexa. Not only does Clarke’s mom hate her with a passion, but Clarke’s ex fiancé is someone from her past that she had thought that she had left behind a long time ago. She knows that she is going to have to explain both connections to Clarke sooner rather than later, but first she needs to feed them both. She needs to make sure that her precious mate is looked after before she drops all of the baggage from her past on her. She just hopes it isn’t all too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think.  
> Next update on Sunday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa explains how she knows Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has left comments and Kudos it means a lot.

After getting out of the shower and getting dressed in some of Lexa’s clothes out of her vast closet, Clarke moves back into the lounge area where she spots her phone on the coffee table. Lexa must have picked it up and brought it back for her. The thoughtfulness of her alpha makes her chest ache in a good way and a small smile to grace her face. Lexa is her alpha, her mate, that is still something that she is getting used to. Looking over at the alpha making her food in the kitchen she can’t help, but think that maybe meeting Lexa and leaving Finn could be the best thing that has ever happened to her. She just hopes that this time she isn’t wrong.

She decides to check her phone knowing that her friends want an explanation of what’s been going on. When she looks at it though she sees that her friends have already been blowing it up with texts and missed calls. She doesn’t want to ring them as she knows that they will be freaking out again. The only thing that she wants to do is forget today ever happened, but she can’t even attempt to do that until she has dealt with them.

28 missed calls Bellamy  
17 missed calls Raven  
21 missed calls Octavia  
247 messages Group chat

Ignoring the missed calls, she goes straight to the group chat and from what she reads, she realises that they were outside of Finn’s apartment and saw her leave with Lexa and that Bellamy tried to get to her before Lexa drove off. She also sees that they found Finn still on the floor and that he had told them he had been attacked by the alpha that I was leaving him for. Clarke rolls her eyes knowing that he will have made it sound like he had done nothing wrong. The one thing that she has always known about Finn is that he likes to play the victim even when it’s his fault. It looks like he hasn’t told them that Lexa isn’t some random alpha and actually her true mate either, which doesn’t surprise her at all.

Group Chat

The Artist  
Guys, I left Finn because I’ve met my true mate and that’s why I was gone for 5 days. She didn’t attack him either he attacked her after he had pinned me to the wall and tried to force me to submit. She was just protecting me, her mate.

Raven Extraordinaire  
Stop lying Clarke, Finn would never do something like that. You need to keep that bitch on a leash.

Better Blake  
Clarke I always have your back, but Raven’s right he’s never been like that before. He’s a strong enough alpha that if he wanted you to submit then her wouldn’t have had to touch you to do it.

The Artist  
Wow, thanks guys, he attacks me and you take his side.   
Oh, and Bellamy for your information, I didn’t submit because I mated to an alpha so much stronger than him so I could resist.   
Obviously, the scratches and bruises on my arms and the lump on the back of my head are nothing either.  
Why do you guys think that Lexa had to carry me to the car?   
Think about it.

Little Blake   
I knew something was off when we walked in. The room stank of his dominance. I’m so sorry C, are you Okay?

The Artist  
I’ll be fine, Lexa is looking after me 

Little Blake   
Good, make sure she does or I will kick her ass

Raven Extraordinaire  
Why don’t you ask your precious mate how she ruined Finns childhood.

The Artist  
What are you talking about Raven?

Raven Extraordinaire  
She’s Finn’s step sister.

Clarke has to read the last text over again, she had heard all about Finn’s step sister and how she had ruined Finn and his mom’s life. His mom even committed suicide because of what she did and this meant that Finn had to move across country to live with his alcoholic uncle when he had just turned 17. That girl can’t be Lexa, she is nothing like how Finn had said his step sister had acted. Then again, she has only just met the alpha, maybe she hasn’t seen the real Lexa yet and just the one that the brunette wanted her to see. She knows that she was wrong when it came to Finn so maybe she is wrong when it comes to Lexa.

All Clarke knows is that she needs to know the truth, she has never been one to stand around guessing. So, she walks over to where Lexa is in the kitchen and decided just to be direct and ask her. “Are you Finns step sister?” She can see Lexa whole body tenses as she pauses what she was doing. This reaction tells Clarke that something is very wrong here and that Raven must be right.

“A long time ago, yes, I was” She answers simply, still with her back to Clarke. She doesn’t see the point in lying to Clarke when she was planning on telling her anyway. They are painful memories, but for the sake of this relationship then she will tell the omega everything she wishes to hear.

“So, you’re the one that ruined his childhood?” Clarke asks before she can stop herself. She is just too curious about Lexa and Finns past and she wants to hear Lexa’s side of the story. She still can’t accept that Lexa is everything that Finn made her out to be. 

“Ha, so that’s what Finn is telling everyone” Lexa chuckle as she starts to plate the food that she has been cooking. He had always been a dramatic, attention seeking mongrel.

“Why don’t you tell me your perspective and I will make up my own mind” Clarke practically demands this. She knows that the story that Finn told her doesn’t fit the Lexa that she has seen so far, but the way that he had broken down as he was telling the her his side couldn’t be faked. Well at least she didn’t think that it could, but after how he acted today maybe she doesn’t know Finn as well as she thought she did. There still has to be something there though or else why did Finn’s mom kill herself.

“Ok, if you want. Let’s sit at the breakfast bar and eat whilst we talk.” Clarke nods her agreement and they both go and sit down, Lexa brining the food with her. “What’s the version that Finn told you?” Lexa practically growls out Finn’s name but she needs to know what lies he has been telling about her. The only way she can tell Clarke the truth about what happened is if she knows what Finn has lied to her about.

“His mom and your dad got married, you were a giant pain in the ass always trying to show your dominance after you presented, you hated Finn spending anytime with your farther, then you falsely accused your dad of child abuse because you wanted attention, your dad went to prison and then Finn’s mom killed herself because of all the stress.” Clarke rattles off what Finn had told her quickly and in no detail so that Lexa can get on with her side. She doesn’t want to go into detail about what Finn had told her she just wants Lexa’s side of the story and hopefully the truth.

“Ok, most of that is bullshit.” Lexa states “This all started when I was 9 and I came home from school to have my father tell me that my mom was dead. Two days later he moved me across the country and changed my name from Alexandria Woods to Lexa Keepa. Six months later he moves us in with Finn and his mom, telling me that she was my new mom and Finn was now my brother.” The way that Lexa says this is like she has told this story numerous times before. There is still a bitterness there though when she talks about Finn’s mum replacing hers. With how Lexa had spoken about her mom before Clarke can understand why. 

“But your mom is alive, you were on the phone to her earlier today.” Clarke interrupts Lexa, not understanding why her dad would tell her that her mom had died when she hadn’t. What kind of sicko does that to their own child, maybe the claims of child abuse weren’t as false as Finn claimed.

“Remember before when I said me and my mom thought each other were dead?” Clarke nods her head yes. “That was during this time.” Taking a deep breath Lexa continues her story. “After we moved in I was basically ignored. Believe it or not when I was growing up everyone thought that I was going to be a beta and not an alpha. Finn was obviously going to be an alpha and that’s what my dad wanted so I was pushed to the side in favour of Finn. Finn’s mom hated me as well because I reminded her that my dad had been mated before and I was a permanent reminder of my mom to everyone. I basically lost my mom and then was forced to live with people that hated me.” Lexa’s eyes have a faraway look in them as if she is reliving that time again. She subtly shakes her head to bring herself back to the present, but Clarke can see that this is already taking a toll on the strong alpha. It breaks her heart to see Lexa like this.

“Anyway, this went on for about 2 or 3 years. You know that the younger an alpha presents the stronger they are right?” Clarke simply nods her head not wanting to interrupt by speaking. “Well I presented six weeks before my 13th birthday.” Clark looks shocked at that, that is ridiculously young to present for a beta, who present earlier than alphas and omegas, let alone an alpha, they are usually at least 15 same with omegas. “No one we around us had ever heard of someone presenting so young. After that my dad paid all of his attention to me and basically ignore Finn. He had his perfect, strong alpha daughter so he decided that he needed to run my life for me instead of Finn’s for him.” It sounds like as much as Abby had been absent in Clarke’s life due to work, Lexa’s farther had controlled her life from a young age. Clarke doesn’t know what’s worse honestly, at least she could have a life of her own and it sounds like Lexa couldn’t.

“God I hated it so much, I often wished that he would go back to ignoring me. I had to be perfect in everything that I did. Perfect grades, friends, clothes, hair and he even made me join the football team as the quarterback because he felt that every other position was below me. Finn always tried to compete for his attention with me, but as far as I was concerned he could have all of my father’s attention if he wanted it. The only reason that I even did things as perfectly as possible was because my dad’s punishments were worse than just doing what he said, it had nothing to do with Finn. I never really cared about Finn one way or the other, he was just someone who lived in the same house as me most of the time.” Lexa pauses for a breath and Clarke can tell that whatever she is about to hear is not going to be something that she likes. The alphas eyes have a faraway look in them again, like she is trying to get away from the memory.

“When I had just turned 16 my dad told me to go to a party at one of Finn’s friends’ houses and to not come home until I was no longer a virgin. No alpha daughter of his was going to remain a virgin after presenting three years earlier. So I did, I went and got drunk, then slept with some omega that I didn’t even know the name of, and god, my dad was so proud of me when I got home stinking of omega the next day.” Lexa looks like she is about to be sick as she inhales deeply through her nose. Clarke takes the alphas hand in hers and squeezes it tightly letting the brunette know that she is there for her. She can see that Lexa needs physical as well as emotional support right now and Clarke knows that she has to provide that.

“I felt disgusting and so dirty so I stood in a scolding shower trying to was the dirt away. While I was in there I started to think about my mother and if she would be proud of me. I realised how little I knew about her and her death so I decided to see if I could find anything out. My dad had always banned me from asking anything to do with her and I always thought that it was because they were painful memories for him. It took me less than 30 seconds on google to find out that not only was she alive and well, but that she thought that me and my father were dead. I had no idea what to do so I went to see my only real friend back there, Luna. I told her what I had found and she said that she would lend me the money to get a flight across the country to go and see my mom. I went the next morning with a backpack full of clothes and $50.” Lexa still isn’t looking at Clarke and is trying to look unaffected, but the omega can feel her mates pain as if it is her own. She can also feel the brunette trying not to grip her hand too hard, but occasionally the alpha can’t stop herself.

“It turns out that my mom wanted a divorce and to dissolve their mating because she couldn’t deal with his controlling ways anymore, so my dad took me away from her too hurt her. She thought that we were dead because when he dissolved his mating mark my mother thought that the pain she was feeling was him dying. She was away on business so I was supposed to be with him at the time and later, when they pulled his car out of a river, everyone assumed that I was in it with him. He stole 7 years I could have been happy with my mother just because she finally rejected him as she couldn’t deal with him anymore.” Lexa lets out a huff of air as she tries to get her emotions back under control. She hates getting emotional in front of people. Her dad always told her that she had to be completely in control at all times as she was an alpha and alphas don’t show weakness. Some of his teachings she has never been able to shake.

“At least you have your mom back now and you two seem really close. What happened when you met you mom?” Clarke can’t help, but feel sorry for Lexa. It seems like she has been through so much all because her farther couldn’t handle rejection. It also sounds like Finn had told a pack of lies about her and that if she was dominant it was only because that’s what her father forced her to be.

“When I landed, I got a cab straight to Woods Enterprises head office. I had to argue with the receptionist, fight three security guards and then wait for the police to get there before anyone would even ring her office to tell her what was going on. She was obviously sceptical, but had always hoped that I was still alive because they never found my body. She said that she would meet me just to prove to both of us that I wasn’t her daughter so I was taken to a conference room. The second she laid eyes on me I could see the instant recognition in her eyes. We look a lot alike, but she still asked me questions about my childhood with her to make sure and I answered all of them easily. That’s when she knew I was her daughter. We did a DNA for the sake of the board of the company, but we both knew as soon as we met.” Lexa smiles the first real smile that reaches her eyes since she had started telling Clarke her story. It seems like anytime the alpha talks about her mom, her whole face lights up and the blonde thinks that it’s adorable.

When Lexa stays quiet Clarke has to ask her “So what about the child abuse claims and Finn’s mom?”. She still doesn’t know how they fit into the story, obviously she can tell that Lexa’s dad was an asshole, but so far none of it really sounds illegal. After all Lexa is his daughter, so isn’t he allowed to take her if he wanted to.

“After we had hugged it out my mum asked me where I had been and what had happened. When I told her everything she got the police involved and I had to go through it all again with them. What my father had done is classes as parental kidnapping, as well as other charges for faking his and my deaths. He didn’t even know I had left when he was arrested. Finn’s mum refused to take medication for abandonment because she thought that he would get away with it and be back home with her soon. By the time that he was found guilty she was already deep into abandonment and depressed. She killed herself the day after my father was sentenced to 25 years in prison.” Lexa shrugs it off like everything she just said is you average high school story, not being kidnapped by her own father and kept from her mom for 7 years. Clarke is amazed by how strong Lexa really is. When the omegas dad had died she nearly lost it, yet the brunette had held it together after being kidnapped and having her life ripped away from her.

“When I was talking about Finn this morning did you know who he was?” Clarke has to ask and make sure that Lexa hasn’t been lying about knowing things about Clarkes life. Finn isn’t a common name so the chances are that when she told Lexa about him she may have known who he is.

“No, I had no idea. I haven’t seen him since the last day of my father’s trial. I didn’t even know he was living near here. I know that he turned up at my mom’s office about 3 years ago, but other than that I’ve not heard anything else about him. As far as I knew he was still on the other side of the country.” Lexa seems that she genuinely had no idea where Finn had been or that she even cared about it. Finn was just a part of her past that she wanted to forget and now Clarke had unintentionally brought him back into the alphas life.

“Why did he go to your mom’s office?” As far as Clarke knows Finn never wanted anything to do with his step sister ever again so why would he try and go to see her or her mother.

“He wanted money. He told my mom that I ruined his life and that he deserved compensation. He threatened to go to the press and tell them stories of me when I was with my dad. My mom told him that if he even tried to she would have him arrested for attempted blackmail. The press was a nightmare when I first found my mom and it took years for them to back off, so she didn’t want them to start following me again. He was escorted out by security and we heard nothing after that. You can google me if you want, it’s all there in various news reports about me. It was a big story because of who my mom is and what I’m heiress to.” Lexa looks utterly exhausted after that and she has barely touch her food. Clarke decides that that’s enough for today. She doesn’t need to google Lexa to know that she is telling the truth and now she needs to look after the brunette just like she had looked after her earlier.

“Come on, let’s go to bed. We’re both exhausted after today.” She doesn’t want to talk anymore. Today has been long enough and now all she wants is to curl up in her alphas arms and sleep the rest of the day and night away. At this moment, she can’t even be bothered to care about how much her wanting to be next to her strong alpha should unsettle her.

“Wait, that’s it you believe me?” Lexa asks astonished. Usually when she tells this story people always have multiple questions about it, if they even believe her at all. Most people have to go away and do research on her before they believe her. That’s why after the first few years she stopped telling anyone what had happened and just told them to google her.

“Of course I do. I can’t explain it, but I can feel it inside me that you’re telling me the truth. I still have some questions about things that Finn has told me, but I know that his version of the story is probably distorted by grief or he was just lying to make himself look better. Now come on we need sleep and in order of me to sleep properly I need to be wrapped up in your arms.” Clarke gives Lexa a small shy smile and begins to tug her to the bedroom. Once they’re there, Lexa quickly changes and they get into bed. They cuddle up and quickly drift off into a dreamless sleep, hoping that tomorrow will be calmer and less emotional day. Neither think that they could handle another day like today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and as always let me know what you think.  
> Next update on Wednesday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people show up at the loft wanting to know here Lexa has been.  
> Lexa explains her relationship with Costia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for you comments, hope you like this chapter as well.

Clarke woke up still wrapped up in Lexa’s scent, but the alpha was nowhere to be seen. The urge to go and find her mate was almost overpowering her. She gently shook her head and tried to push down the feeling, she is still not entirely comfortable with how much she is having to rely on Lexa being right next to her all of the time. Even when she knew that the alpha was probably just in the main area of the loft it was like she needed to have the brunette in her sight at all times or preferably touching her.

After her dad died when she was 17, she had always been very independent. Her mom was always working and she had always felt different to everybody else. All her friends were all about getting into relationships and she just wasn’t interested. Even with Niylah she only got with her as she thought that if she forced herself into a relationship than she could be happy. 

With Finn, she never needed him around he was just there, hovering around her. Whenever she needed some space then she could just go to the gallery and he wouldn’t have a choice in the matter as she would just lock herself in the back room where nobody could see her. She loved her friends, but even they were just around her, she never actively sought them out even though she loves all of them like family. Her friends all thought that she just liked her own space and left her alone, but with Lexa everything was very different. 

Clarke felt like there was a huge part of her missing when Lexa wasn’t around. Even being surrounded in Lexa’s scent wasn’t good enough, she had to have physical contact with the alpha. Maybe this was what real love felt like. Clarke quickly shook that idea out of her head, there is no way that she is in love with Lexa. She only met her six days ago, and five of those days were spent mating in every position imaginable. It’s not possible for her to have those types of feelings, it takes a lot longer to fall in love, doesn’t it? She barely even knows the her. Sure, she knows some of her past after last night, but she doesn’t know the real Lexa just what she has been through.

When she thought about it though maybe she does know her alpha better than she thought that she did. She knew that Lexa is unlike any alpha that she had ever met. She knows that the years that Lexa spent away from her mother had nearly destroyed her. When Lexa talks about her mother her whole face lights up with pure love and she can see that when the alpha cares about someone then she does so whole heartedly. 

Clarke knows that Lexa had put her mates comfort above her own desire to pummel Finn into the ground. Most alphas would have gone after Finn until their alpha was satisfied that he knew who the stronger alpha was before going and comforting their mate, but Lexa was very different and that made Clarke feel happy and dare she say it loved. Lexa is the most powerful alpha that Clarke has ever met, but she is also incredibly caring and gentle when looking after the blonde. She’s never tried to make Clarke feel dominated in anyway and so far, she has respected all of Clarke’s wishes. Lexa has even answered all the omegas questions openly and honestly.

Clarke knew all of this yet she didn’t know the basics, like what is Lexa’s favourite colour, book, movie, music and food. These are the things that Clarke resolves to find out. She wants to know everything about the alpha as after all, they are going to be together for the rest of their lives. That is the part that scared Clarke more than anything, she is going to spend all of her life with Lexa and a big part of her was stupidly happy about that. That small little voice in the back of her head wouldn’t shut up about how fast they were moving though and sometime little voices can be the hardest to ignore.

She drags herself out of bed and into the bathroom finally resigning herself to the fact that she needs to find Lexa. After relieving herself, she is washing her hands when she starts to feel anger welling up in her chest. Looking in the mirror she can see that her pupils are dilated and she feels like she wants to rip someone’s throat out. She doesn’t understand what is happening, just that she is having the sudden urge to go punch someone as hard as she can. She has never been violent and always sought a peaceful resolution to problems, but now she would happily fight anyone who stood in her way.

She hears the elevator door leading into the loft open, followed by raised voices. Walking into the living room Clarke sees an obviously angry Lexa with a tall dirty blonde alpha with Asian features. The alpha is obviously strong, but nowhere near as strong as Lexa. The strange alpha is looking at Lexa like she wanted to rip her head off. There was also another woman who is a beta who is stood behind the two alphas watching them argue. Even in heels she is shorter than Lexa with long nearly black straight hair. Her eyes are honey brown and Clarke thinks that she is stunning. Wearing a tight grey pencil skirt with matching blazer with a white blouse and she looks like a model. It is obvious that the beta had seen the two alphas argue before as she just stood there and let them shout at each other without trying to intervein with words or her calming scent.

“You just disappear for six days with no contact and when we come to check that you’re ok you tell us to leave. I’m not going anywhere until you tell us what’s going on.” The tall alpha shouts at Lexa. None of them has noticed Clarke until she lets out a loud feral growl directed straight at the unfamiliar alpha. Her omega takes control for a second as it is furious at the way this alpha is speaking to her mate. Clarke now knows that Lexa’s anger is swirling in her chest just as much as her omega’s. She couldn’t stop the growl before it came out of her mouth and she has never heard herself sound so aggressive which stuns herself for a second. 

The other three occupants of the room all turn to look at Clarke and Lexa quickly makes her way over to the blond. The alpha cradles Clarkes face with her hands and looks deeply into her eyes as she asks her “Clarke, are you okay?”. Lexa was hoping that the blonde would still be asleep so that she didn’t need to see or hear the argument she is having with her friends and she could just get rid of them. The last thing she wanted was for her omega to wake up to this.

“I can feel your anger Lexa. It’s like fire coursing through my veins and I can’t stop it.” Clarke whimpers out. She has never felt this out of control in her life and she hates it. If Lexa doesn’t calm down soon she thinks that she may pass out as it is sensory overload. 

“I’m sorry baby, I’m sorry. I’ll calm down ok, your scent is already helping. I’m so sorry.” Lexa tries to push the anger away which she is finding easier and easier the longer that she is contact with Clarke. She doesn’t know why she got so angry, but her friends pushing her into answering questions that she doesn’t want to answer without speaking to Clarke first, just enrages her. She shouldn’t have to answer any questions that she doesn’t want to, but her friends don’t seem to appreciate this and barge into her home.

“So, this is where you’ve been. You abandon your job and ignore your family and friends for some omega that you probably don’t even know the name of.” The other alpha snaps at Lexa looking extremely pissed off. The beta is looking at the couples embrace with curiosity and if Clarke isn’t wrong a little bit of hurt in her eyes. Clarke has no idea who these two are, but she knows that if they carry on then Lexa will show them exactly who the stronger is as she can feel the alphas anger rising in her chest again.

Lexa drops her hands from Clarke’s face and spins to face the other alpha. She lets out a deep threatening growl and starts to pump out her most threatening pheromones directed straight at the strange alpha who visibly flinches, whilst looking in shock at Lexa’s reaction. She had never seen her friend lose it like that at anyone before let alone her. 

“Don’t ever speak about my mate like that again Anya or you won’t like the consequences.” Lexa roars directly in the blonde alphas face. Clarke can tell that Lexa is struggling to control her alpha, as her canines are starting to show and her eyes are changing colour, so she gently wraps her arms around Lexa’s waist as a comforting, not restricting, gesture. Lexa’s alpha starts to calm down again and she lowers her head to take a few deep breaths willing herself not to rip her friends throat out. The last thing she wants to do is hurt one of her oldest friends, but Anya is pushing her luck.

“Mate?” The beta asks now definitely sounding and looking more hurt than she did before. It then clicks in Clarke’s head that is beta must be Costia. She feels slightly sorry for Costia finding out this way of all ways, but her omega is delighted with the fact that the beta now knows Lexa is Clarke’s and nobody else’s. Looking at Costia, Clarke is also glad that she is already mated to Lexa and that she doesn’t have to compete for the alpha against someone who could be walking down a runway.

Lexa pulls Clarke around to her side so that she can wrap her arms around her as well. “Clarke, this is Anya Forester and Costia Green. Cos, Anya, this is Clarke Griffin my true mate. We met six days ago, and that’s why I’ve been away. As for not letting anyone know I rang my mother yesterday and told her. She told me not to worry about the office she would take care of it.” Lexa explains as calmly as she can, her alpha is still angry at the way Anya spoke about Clarke, but rationally she knows that Anya had no idea who she was speaking to. Seeing Anya’s face so shocked, Lexa knows that the other alpha knows that she is still in dangerous territory.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you” Costia says to Clarke with a small smile on her face that doesn’t reach her eyes. It’s not a threatening smile, but it’s not a friendly one either. “Come on Anya, you know that they need to be alone after mating. Your scent is probably making Clarke feel uncomfortable.” Everyone knows that after any omega mates, any alphas scent except her mates can make them feel ill. Still it’s a shaky excuse and they all know it, but they can also see that she needs to get out of there so Anya just nods her head in acceptance knowing how hard this must be for the beta. 

“It was nice to meet you Clarke. Sorry about just barging in, we were just worried about Lexa. Don’t worry about work Lexa I will take care of it.” Anya realises that she may have over reacted to Lexa not telling them where she had been and was lucky that Lexa didn’t rip her head off for basically challenging her in her own home, as well as disrespecting her mate, so soon out of rut. She follows Costia into the elevator and once they are gone Lexa turns to bury her face in Clarke’s neck inhaling deeply. Clarke holds Lexa’s head there knowing that her mate need’s this to properly clam herself and her alpha down.

“I’m sorry for getting so angry, it’s just that I was getting your things out of the car and I could still smell some of Finn’s scent on them, so that was aggravating me. Then they basically ambushed me and, god, Anya just doesn’t know when to leave things along.” Lexa rambles with her face still pushed into Clarke’s neck. She just wants to make sure that the omega knows that she isn’t usually like this. She can’t remember the last time that she reacted to anyone like that. It must be the extra protectiveness that she feels for Clarke as well as the different emotions that’s she has gone through the past few days that made her react that way.

“Hey, its fine, I know we are both on edge at the moment.” Clarke tells her as she pulls the alphas face out of her neck so that she can look her in the eyes. She then leans in and gives the brunet a chaste kiss, this is the first kiss that they have shared since they have both left their heats and rut. She can feel Lexa smile slightly into the kiss and that warms her heart. Clarke pulls back again “So that was Costia huh.” She states this more than asks as she continues “She’s really beautiful.”. She says this a little insecurely and Lexa pick up on this straight away. 

“She is, but she is nothing compared to you.” Lexa tells her this with a sweet smile on her face, this makes Clarkes heart expand and a blush to creep onto her face. The last thing that Lexa wants is to make Clarke feel like Costia is any competition to her as she isn’t at all.

“Smooth Lex, real smooth.” Clarke laughs before becoming more serious. “Would you tell me what happened between you two?” She thinks that if she knows what happened between them then this might help the small feelings of jealousy that she is currently floating through her body. She has never felt jealous before in her life and it’s not a feeling that she likes at all. She knows that Lexa never loved her romantically, but the beta looked like a freaking runway model for god’s sake.

“Sure, if you really want me too.” Clarke nods her head again “Ok, me and Costia met when we were two. We were best friends until my dad took me away, but when I came back we instantly reconnected. After a few years, I knew that she liked me as more than a friend, but she knew that I didn’t want a relationship, so she proposed a friends with benefits thing. I should have said no, but I was a horny teenager just starting college so I thought that it would be fine and I agreed to it. This went on for about 4 years then she met someone and it stopped. I was happy for her, I didn’t care that she was with someone else, or that we had stopped our arrangement I was just happy that she was happy.” There was zero jealousy on Lexa’s behalf as all she wanted was her friend to be happy and she knew that she couldn’t give Costia what she wanted in a partner. She knew that the beta wanted something serious and she could never giver her that. 

“When she broke up with him we started to sleep together again. I finished it about 3 months ago, when I bumped into her ex and he told me that they broke up because she was in love with me. I knew that she had feelings for me, but I didn’t think it was love. I spoke to Anya and she made me see what I was really doing to her, I was giving her hope of something that was never gonna happen. I couldn’t give her the love she wanted or deserved so I finished it.” Lexa gives Clarke the cliff notes version and the omega is thankful for that. She really doesn’t want to hear all of the details of what happened between them, she just needs to know that there is no competition and that it is completely over between the pair.

“So never any feelings from your side?” Clarke has to make sure in her own mind that Costia isn’t a threat, though the odd thing is that her omega doesn’t see her as a threat at all. This is the calmest that her omega has been, well ever. Usually her wolf is always restless, but she now realises that when she is with Lexa her wolf is simply still. It’s an unusual feeling for the blonde to deal with.

“There were never any romantic feelings on my side at all. I love her as a friend and nothing more. Honestly it wasn’t even a regular thing, it only happened every couple of months usually when we had been drinking. We both had one night stands with other people as well, that’s why I never thought that she was in love with me.” Lexa assures Clarke looking her in the eye as she says this so that she can show Clarke that she is telling the truth. Things had changed after Costia finished with her ex as Lexa enjoyed sleeping with different people and didn’t want the beta, sexually, as much as she had before. 

Clarke gives her a nod and a small smile in acceptance of what she just said. “That’s fine, I just wanted to know that’s all.” The way that Lexa is looking at her is like she is the only thing in the world that matters to her and that makes butterflies erupt in the blonde’s stomach.

“Good, now what do you want to do today?” Lexa asks glad that that topic of conversation is now behind them. She hates talking about ex’s whether it be hers or Clarke’s.

“I don’t want to leave the loft and I want to learn all of the basics about you. You know like your favourite colour, book, film etc.…” Clarke says this shyly like Lexa might think that this is the stupidest idea she has ever heard. Maybe Lexa doesn’t want to know anything like that about her and is just happy to keep things the way that they are for now.

Instead Lexa beams at her and she thinks that that sounds like the perfect idea. She wants to know everything about Clarke. What makes her happy, sad, upset and angry so that she can do everything in her power to keep her mate happiest that she has ever been. “That sounds perfect to me. Why don’t I get us some breakfast ready and then we can turn off out phones, talk, watch rubbish movies and order take out for dinner. Sound good?” The smile that’s on Lexa’s face shows pure happiness and her eyes light up with it.

“That sounds great to me” Clarke smiles at Lexa. Finn always wanted to go out to fancy bars and restaurants whenever they had the day to themselves, never caring that Clarke didn’t like to do that very often. This just proves yet again that all Lexa wants is for Clarke to be happy and that she listens to and respects her choices. Lexa leans in giving Clarke a chaste kiss and this makes her smile grow even wider. The sweet little gestures that Lexa give her makes them dam butterflies start flapping in her stomach again. 

They spend the rest of the day doing all of the things that they said that they would. They learn all the things about each other that they would have learnt on their first few dates if they had started out traditionally. Lexa learns that nothing makes Clarke happier than her art and that her favourite food is Italian. Clarke learns that Lexa was given some of her art that’s now in her office and that was why she wanted to approach Clarke about doing the mural in one of the company buildings. She also has an unhealthy obsession with squids and she likes pineapple on her pizza. This led to Clarke explaining that pineapple is a fruit and that fruit doesn’t belong on a pizza. In the end, they couldn’t agree and had to get separate pizzas.

After how the day started, today had turned into the best day that Clarke or Lexa could remember having. Maybe this mating thing wouldn’t be so bad after all was Clarke’s last thought as she drifted off to sleep that night surrounded in her alphas strong arms and intoxicating scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a small time jump in the next chapter.  
> As always let me know what you think,  
> Next update will be on Sunday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small time jump.  
> Abby makes an unwanted appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> Posting this a little bit earlier than usual, as I'm busy later.  
> This is really just a chapter to get us started on the next part of the story.   
> Thanks for all of the comments.  
> Hope you enjoy.

**3 Weeks Later**

“Fuck Lex, right there – Please I’m so close” Clarke’s moaning rang out around the bedroom. Lexa could only grunt in response, words being out of her reach at the moment. She let go of one of Clarke’s hips and trailed it over the omegas pail, perfect butt, then reached down to spread her knees further apart. She then grabbed a fist full of Clarke’s hair and pushed her head further into the pillow making the omegas back arch pushing her butt push further into the air. From this position the alpha started to hit the perfect spot on Clarke’s front wall making her scream out Lexa’s name so loud that Lexa is sure that the blonde will lose her voice. Having Clarke on her hands and knees in front of her was quickly becoming the alphas favourite obsession.

“Clarke I - I’m gonna cum – shit I’m coming, FUCCCKKKKKKK” Lexa roars out her orgasm spilling her seed into the condom in heavy hot spurts. Clarke follows shortly after pushing her face into the pillow and screaming as Lexa continues to thrust gently helping the omega to rid out her high before collapsing onto the blonds back exhausted. Even though Clarke has the implant, they knew that they aren’t ready for any accidental pregnancy’s so Lexa always wears a condom. After pulling out of Clarke, the alpha rolls on to her back she disposes of the latex protection in the bin next to the bed. “Fuck babe, that just gets better and better every time.” She pants out as she is still trying to catch her breath and slow her heart rate down from her latest high.

Clarke just grunts her agreement into the pillow she still has her face buried into making Lexa let out a little laugh. It had taken two weeks after their heats ended for them to be intimate again and even that seemed like too much time to the pair at times. They had started out with small kisses around their loft, which lead to the same chaste kisses out in public. This was quickly followed by the pair making out unashamedly ever chance that they got, until they couldn’t hold back anymore and it lead to mind blowing sex. Lexa has let Clarke dictate the pace as the omega had had a harder time with the mating in the beginning, but when Clarke was ready, boy was she worth the admittedly small wait. Neither knew that sex could be so good, even heat crazed sex paled in comparison after the pair had found their rhythm. They have been fucking like rabbits ever since. Morning sex, lunchtime sex at the gallery, all over the bathroom sex and of course bed time sex.

It was crazy to both of them that they had only met four weeks ago. They feel like they have known each other for years and all of Clarke’s reservations about Lexa have completely disappeared. After the first few erratic days after their heats had ended everything had calmed down considerably. They have managed to get a little routine together and it was the most domestic thing that either have ever been a part of. 

They couldn’t be separated so Lexa worked in Clarke’s office in the gallery in order to be close to the omega without stopping her from working. The alpha only needed her laptop, phone and Wi-Fi and she could do most of her work from anywhere really. What she couldn’t do her mother and Anya had sorted out at the office. After the argument with Anya in the loft, the other alpha had been nothing but respectful to both Lexa and Clarke although she hasn’t really spent too much time around them because of an increased work load with Lexa not being in the office.

Their bond has grown stronger and stronger every day to the point that if they are separated for an hour or so they can focus on their mate and feel each other’s emotions. This is still strange for both of them, but it is also reassuring as the bond would let the other know that they are safe and in no danger. This had particularly help Lexa to deal with the protective instincts that have kick in like she has never felt before. She doesn’t want to smother the omega, but she has found it hard to control her protectiveness around her. Clarke has also read the book that Lexa had told her about and it has made a lot of things a lot clearer to her, however there are still things that she doesn’t expect as nobody has all the answers of how deep the bond will eventually grow to be.

Lexa’s mom has been the couples biggest fan and cheerleader so far. Clarke had been introduced to Alexi Woods, Lexa’s mom, through Skype and they had instantly hit it off, but Lexa isn’t the biggest fan of how they both gang up on her to tease her mercilessly. She often sulked like a pup so much that Clarke had to kiss her to put a smile back on the alphas face which made Alexi proud to see that the pair were bonding so fast and see her daughter so happy. 

When Clarke and Lexa started going to the gallery to work, Octavia and Bellamy had become regular visitors. Bellamy had apologised profusely from not believing Clarke straight away after Finn attacked her and Clarke still isn’t completely over it, but she is trying. At first Clarke needed Lexa near her when Bellamy was around as his alpha scent made the omega feel ill. It only took about a week for this to change, but it still irritated the blonde so much. When it was finally over she was so happy that she could actually sit, and have a chat with Bellamy without needing Lexa right next to her the whole time even though it hadn’t seemed to bother her alpha.

Octavia’s omega scent also didn’t have the same calming effect on her the way that it used to and when the other omega was introduced to Lexa, Clarke had to bite back the growl that was threatening to escape when they shook hands. Bellamy was weary of Lexa at first, but after he saw how happy Clarke was when Lexa was around, it started to making him come around to the more powerful alpha. He could also appreciate that Lexa isn’t someone that likes to flaunt her strength and isn’t crazy protective of Clarke, like Finn could be.

Abby had text Clarke to make sure that she was still alive, but other than that she hadn’t been to see the blonde. Octavia had told Clarke that Abby had been around to see Finn on multiple occasions and, as much as it had hurt that her mother was more concerned about Finn’s well-being than her daughters, it didn’t surprise her that much. She was also told that Raven had basically moved in with Finn to look after him as he was having some sort of mental breakdown. She felt bad for him she really did, after all she hadn’t wanted to break his heart, but after what he had tried to do to her, she also felt that he kind of deserved it. The thing that hurt her the most though was that Raven hadn’t been in touch with her at all. She had sent a message to the group chat to tell them to google Lexa as that would tell them what had really happened when Finn and Lexa were younger. Octavia, Monty, Jasper and Bellamy had done so and come to the same conclusion as Clarke that Finn had been lying, but Raven adamantly refused and carried on just blindly believing everything that Finn said.

Today is the first day that Clarke and Lexa are going to be apart for most of the day. To say that Clarke was dreading it would be an understatement. She has enjoyed having Lexa within reach, although having to lock the door a couple of times a day as they couldn’t keep their hand off each other was sometimes problematic. Finally pulling her face out of her pillow and looking over at Lexa “I can’t move, let’s just stay in bed all day and forget about work.” She says as she roles onto her side and cuddles into her alpha. She just wants a day in bed with her alpha doing nothing, but worshipping each other’s body’s.

Lexa chuckles and kisses Clarke’s forehead “That sounds amazing and I would love to, but you have a client coming in today and I have a meeting that I can’t miss, so we have to beautiful.” The little terms of endearment that Lexa calls Clarke never fail to make the omegas heart rate to pick up. Lexa gets out of bed and stretches before heading to the bathroom. Seeing the alpha’s strong back and her pert butt makes Clarke groan out loud. “You could always join me in the shower” Lexa says this as she looks over her shoulder and winks at the blonde. Within seconds Clarke is up and running into the bathroom where she jumps on a laughing Lexa as soon as she is through the door. 

*********

After a long, long shower the pair are both late for work. Lexa dropped Clarke off at the gallery just so that they could spend as much time together as possible. Getting out of the car had been the hardest thing that she could ever remember doing and it wasn’t much easier for Lexa to let her go and drive off. They were both just hoping that it would get easier, however a part of them didn’t want it to either. They both enjoyed that they wanted to be around each other so much and that is something that Clarke never thought that she would say.

When she finally made it into the gallery Clarke decide that the best thing for her to do is to work on her half-finished painting. She had to stop to meet with a client mid-morning before going back into her studio until lunch. She had been back painting for about an hour when she heard the main door to the gallery open. She wasn’t expecting anyone and honestly didn’t really want to speak to anyone as she was not in the best of moods. When she walked out she saw the last person that she expected to see today stood there.

“Mom, what are you doing here?” She really doesn’t need this today. She is already on edge with her not being around Lexa and even though it is now manageable she is still far from comfortable without her. The last thing that she needs is to have an argument with her mother and she knows that that is exactly what is going to happen as that’s what always happens between them without Finn there as a buffer between the two. The only good thing about him was that he helped Clarke and her mother to have a better relationship than they ever had before.

“I thought that I would come and see my daughter. Is there something wrong with that?” Abby sounds way too sweet when she says this. Clarke knows that voice all too well, her mom want’s something and whatever it is the blonde isn’t going to like it. She has been pulling this shit on Clarke for years.

“What do you want mother?” The omega decides that she will just agree to whatever it is so that Abby will leave. It’s the only way to get rid of her quickly and the quicker the better. Better Clarke be accommodating to her mother than to have yet another screaming match with her.

“The hospital gala is next Friday and I would like you to attend with Finn as your date. I think that it would be good for both of you to reconnect and this is the perfect opportunity.” Abby says this like it’s the most sensible thing that she has ever said. Clarke was ready to agree to most things, but definitely not that. For a second the blonde has to replay what her mother just said over in her head as she can’t believe what Abby has just asked of her.

“Mom are you insane? Finn attacked me, I’m not going anywhere near him let alone to a gala with him as my date. I’m mated remember, to Lexa, not Finn. I can’t even believe that you just asked me to do that.” Clarke’s anger is starting to grow more and more and she is struggling to keep it at bay. She closes her eyes and concentrates on Lexa. Within seconds she can sense Lexa and she can feel when Lexa starts to sense her back. This has a calming effect on her and all she wants is to fall into the safety of this feeling.

Before she can though “Clarke, Clarke are you even listening to me?” Abby says exasperatedly as Clarke’s eyes snap open. Realising that she hadn’t been paying attention whilst she had been trying to connect to Lexa. “As I was saying, Finn was just in shock, he didn’t mean what happened and he needs you right now. It’s hard for him knowing that his omega is mated to another alpha.” Clarke can’t believe what she is hearing. Not only is her own mother talking about her like she is just a piece of property, but she is also supporting the asshole that attacked her instead of being there for her only child. She is starting to realise that maybe all she ever was to Abby is her poor omega daughter that isn’t the alpha that she always wanted.

“I’m not going anywhere near him and I’m not going to that gala at all. I’m busy that night anyway, Lexa’s mom is back in town and me, Lexa and Alexi are going out for dinner.” The second that Clarke mentions Lexa and Alexi, Abby looks furious, which is something that the omega had been expecting in all honesty.

“So, you are going to choose them over your own mother?” Abby all but shouts at her with the alphas pheromones starting to spike. Clarke just stares at her mother knowing that with her bond to Lexa being so strong this weaker alpha’s pheromones won’t have the same effect on her as they used to. She is still disgusted that her mother would even try to make her bend to the alphas will, but she has done it before so it’s not surprising.

“Well your picking my ex who attacked me over me, your only child, so you can’t say anything on the subject and for god’s sake stop pumping out your stink it won’t do anything to me anymore. My mate is stronger than you remember.” Clarke is so pissed at her mom that she has to throw that last dig at her, just to remind her that she isn’t the strongest alpha in Clarke’s life now. It was worth it just to see the look on Abby’s face. “I think you should leave, this conversation is over and I don’t want to see or hear from you until you can respect me and my mate.” Clarke is so done with this alpha right now she can’t even be bothered to argue anymore.

“I’m not going anywhere. You are my daughter and you will listen…...” Abby starts with an angry voice before being interrupted by the voice that Clarke craves the most in the world.

“I believe that she asked you to leave Abby. You should respect your daughters wishes.” Lexa states calmly as she appears behind Abby. Neither Abby or Clarke had heard the door open as they were too busy focusing on each other. The omega visibly relaxes now that Lexa is in her sight. It wasn’t even the argument with her mother, it was that she just misses Lexa like trees miss their leaves in winter. She felt cold and bare without her mate being close. “Hi baby” Lexa’s voice is now laced with the soft tone that she only uses for Clarke as she switches her attention from Abby to her beautiful omega. Lexa acts as if Abby isn’t even a threat to her, which she probably isn’t and Abby is obviously annoyed by this.

Abby still looks angry, but just huffs out. “When you change your mind, you know where I am.” Acting as if Clarke is in the wrong and that she will end up doing exactly what Abby wants. Then she walks out of the gallery, but not before throwing a glare at Lexa that the stronger alpha doesn’t even pay attention to. She just smiles sweetly at the older alpha and chuckles as Abby slams the door shut. 

“Hi” Clarke whispers as she makes her way over to her mate and pulls her into a tight hug. “Not that I’m complaining because I’m seriously not, but what are you doing here?” Leaning back, she gives Lexa a deep kiss before letting her respond. 

“I was already on my way over with lunch when I could suddenly sense you and your anger. Now that I’m here I can see why. I always get angry around your mom as well.” Lexa smiles cheekily as she says the last part. Clarke smiles back as she gives the alpha a slap on the arm making Lexa laugh. “What did she want anyway?” Lexa had only heard the part where Clarke had asked Abby to leave and then the older alpha starting to refuse.

“She was here to invite me to the hospital gala next Friday, but I said no.” Clarke spots the bag of food in Lexa’s hand and snatches it before Lexa even knows what’s happening. Turning around she the starts to walk over to her office not waiting for the alpha to follow.

“Yes beautiful, that sandwich is for you.” Lexa laughs as she starts to follow Clarke before becoming curious. “and why, may I ask, do you not want to go to the gala? Scared someone may try to steal me when they see how hot I look in a tux?” She starts wiggling her eyebrows at Clarke as she says the last part. Lexa is just trying to get a rise out of Clarke as the omega had shown signs of jealousy a couple of times and the alpha had thought that it was cute. She has that stupidly sexy smirk on her face that Clarke wants to kiss of her face so that’s exactly what she does. 

Once the blonde pulls away she tells Lexa “I said no because it’s on the same night that we are meeting your mother and she wanted me to go with Finn, not you.” Lexa growls lowly at that and pulls Clarke closer to her whilst pumping out protective pheromones. “Baby, it’s okay, I’m safe, I’m right hear with you and I told her no.” She starts playing with the baby hairs at the top of the alphas neck which instantly turns the growl into a purr. Clarke had discovered Lexa’s soft spot one night when they were cuddling on the couch and so far, it can come in very useful whenever the alpha was stressed.

“Let me take you on a date tonight. I’m talking honest to god wooing. I’ll even get ready in the spare room and pick you up at the elevator door.” Lexa’s smile is so hopeful that even if Clarke had any inclination to say no, which she doesn’t, she would still give the same answer. They hadn’t really been on a proper date so far as they had been too busy just being wrapped up in each other to bother. This is something that Lexa decides that she needs to change.

“Yes, but this better be good Woods” Clarke kisses Lexa, but when she goes to deepen the kiss Lexa pulls back leaving Clarke to chase her lips. The blonde gives Lexa a confused look, with pout, as Lexa just smirks at her.

“Later beautiful, right now I have a date to plan. I want you dress up Miss Griffin.” The alpha untangles herself, gives Clarke one last chaste kiss “See you tonight baby.” Then she is walking out before Clarke can respond. By the time that the omega regains herself she knows that she is going to need help getting ready as she has no idea what she is going to wear. Time to call in the cavalry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, hope you liked the chapter.   
> As always let me know what you think.   
> The next chapter will be up on Wednesday.   
> Quick question to everyone, I have this fic all laid out, chapter by chapter, I just need to write the actual chapters, but I’m starting to get ideas about my next fic. I think it’s going to be something along the lines of Clarke escaping an abusive marriage to Bellamy, moving across country to escape him and taking Octavia with her as she is escaping her parents forcing her to marry someone she doesn’t love. Clarke meets Lexa and shit happens (this is still a really rough idea). My question is, would you prefer this as an Alpha/Beta/Omega or standard modern AU? Let me know what you think and I will go with popular opinion.   
> I can’t stress enough that this is just an idea I’m playing with and I will not be even starting anything new until this fic is finished. So, I’m not going to pause this fic or anything like that, I will finish this first. Let me know what your opinion is.  
> Thanks Kay. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon all.  
> Thank you all for you comments on the last chapter.  
> After the feedback to my question, I will be doing an A/B/O au for my fic.  
> I have also realised that I have done basically no fluff in this so far, so this chapter is longer than normal and is complete fluff with some smut thrown in.

Watching Octavia’s jaw drop when she entered the loft made Clarke laugh out loud. By the time that things had calmed down enough for Clarke to appreciate her new home, she had had the same reaction. With the elevator that opened into the large open plan lounge area attached to the black marble kitchen. The two ludicrously expensive back sofas, 70” plasma screen TV and even the frames of the pictures that lined the walls looked like they cost more than most made in a week, the place is lavish to say the least. The floor to ceiling windows that give an amazing view of the city below from the 47th floor and oak flooring completed the initial open are of the loft.

After showing the brunette the bathroom, smaller bedroom that was still bigger than Octavia’s spacious bedroom at home, they eventually made it to the master bedroom, complete with walk in closet and large bathroom with separate shower and whirlpool bath, Octavia was jealous to say the least. “So, does Lexa have any hot alpha siblings because I could definitely get used to living like this. I mean seriously you could fit your and Finn’s place into this bedroom.” Realising who she had just brought up the brunet is quick to apologise. “Sorry C, I shouldn’t have brought him up.” Everyone is still a little bit in shock at how Finn acted, but Octavia had never really like him, she always thought that he was deceitful at times, but in her eyes Clarke was happy so she just let it be. It’s only now that she has seen her friend with Lexa that she can see that Clarke was never really happy with Finn at all. She could now see that all of Clarke's smiles and seemingly happy attitude were false and that the blonde was just going through the motions.

“It’s fine and no Lexa is an only child.” Clarke smile, knowing that Octavia didn’t mean to dampen the mood. Sometimes the brunettes mouth opens before her brain kicks into gear and she says things that she doesn’t mean. It’s just something that everyone knows and has accepted of the younger omega.

“Well I suppose I will just have to see if Lexa needs someone on the side” Said Octavia nonchalantly. She had no interest in Lexa at all, but teasing Clarke had always been fun and with how she had seen the blond react to her just shaking the alphas hand when they first met, she knew that this would definitely get a rise out of the other omega. She had never been able to get to Clarke concerning Finn as the blonde just laughed off anyone saying anything about him. When it comes to Lexa though that’s a different story, Clarke almost seems a little territorial over the alpha and anyone saying anything about Lexa in a romantic way automatically gets a fierce response out of the blonde.

The growl that came from the back of Clarke’s throat proved her point and it also made Octavia shiver a bit. The blonde had never been aggressive to anyone, she has always been the peace maker out of the group and only got involved in any conflict if there was no way for her to stay out of it. That growl was something that she has never her from Clarke before and it shocked her. It has to be the fiercest growl that Octavia has ever heard from another omega, including herself. “Back off Octavia.” Clarke growled out.

“Haha, I’m joking Clarke. She is all yours, it’s just so easy to get a rise out of you with her. I’ve never had something like this to annoy you about before.” Octavia’s smug grin made Clarke see how much she had just been played. The brunettes laugh didn’t help either and the blonde gave her a shove to shut her up. Octavia pulled her into a hug which was surprising on its own as the brunette is known for being anything but touchy feely type person, but here she is being the one who initiated the contact. 

Pulling back Octavia stuns Clarke even more by telling her “Look, I will joke around with you and tease you, but I’m honestly just happy to see you happy for the first time. I’m not talking about the fake smiles and pretending to be happy like you were when you were with Finn. I’m talking the way that you entire being lights up whenever Lexa is around or even when she’s mentioned. Me and Bellamy have both talked about it and hell, Miller only saw you for a few minuets and even he could see it. For the first time since I’ve known you there’s this glow about you and I want it to stay like that, so I will personally destroy anyone who tries to get in-between you and your fine stud of and alpha.” Octavia winks as she finishes her little speech and starts to get embarrassed as she isn’t used to being so open with any type of feelings that isn’t anger. 

Clarke pulls the brunet back into another hug “Thanks O, you have no much how that means to me and your right I’m really and truly happy for the first time I can remember.” Clarke is so happy that it’s not just herself that feels like her life is finally going in the right directing, but her friends can see it as well which means that it must be obvious how much Lexa has impacted her life positively. 

Pulling back, she gives the other girl a smile and disentangles them properly. Having had him be brought up though she can’t resist asking the other omega. “How is he really? I mean my mom came by the office today and said he is a mess. Is he really that bad or is my mom just trying to guilt trip me into seeing him?” Even with what he did, he was a big part of her past and she can’t help, but worry about him. It’s like its ingrained into her to care about people even after they have hurt her, sometimes she wishes that she could just turn these feelings off, but she supposes that that’s what makes her the person that she is.

“Honestly, he’s completely lost his mind.” Octavia takes a deep breath knowing that she needs to tell Clarke everything, but knowing that the blonde isn’t going to like what she is being told. “At first he was just kind of delusional about the whole situation. He kept saying that you were going to go back to him and that Lexa must have forced you to mate with her. Whenever someone told him you weren’t going to go back to him he would freak out and start throwing things around and screaming at them to get out. Raven found out that he even went to his suit fitting for the wedding.” Clarke knew that he wasn’t handling things well, but this sounds like he needs professional help and soon. “I would still take that Finn to how he is behaving now.”

“What do you mean? How much worse can he get?” Clarke couldn’t see how he could be any worse. It already sounded like he had lost his mind and the fact that he had been to his suit fitting means that he actually thought that Clarke would go back to him after what he did, never mind about the fact that she is mated to her true mate and that’s a bond that can’t be broken.

“Well last week he rang the wedding planner to make sure that everything was ready for you two to get married. When she told him that you had been to see her and told her that you had found your true mate so the wedding was off, he went mad. Raven and Bellamy had to lock him inside the apartment so that he wouldn’t go to the gallery to find you. He smashed the apartment up that much that Raven is still trying to fix most of it. Since that he has spent most of his time drunk and I think that he hit Raven. She said that it was an accident, something about her being behind him and him turning around and catching her eye with his elbow, but I don’t believe her. I told her to leave, but she won’t and I’m really worried about her.” It isn’t surprising to anyone Raven has basically moved in with Finn as she has always adored him, even after they broke up. The fact that he is hurting her and she isn’t doing anything about it is what is more startling. Raven doesn’t take shit off anyone, yet here she is letting someone hurt her and doing nothing about it. 

“Shit O, I never thought that he could be like that.” Clarke’s mind is all over the place. This is the man that she was going to marry. How could she have been so blind not to have seen what he is really like. The fact that she knows that all of this is linked to her, which in her mind makes this her fault upsets her even more. Maybe she should do what her mother said and try to reconnect with him in some way to help him. She quickly shakes that thought out of her mind as she really doesn’t want to be anywhere near him. “I feel bad for being so happy these past few weeks when I caused all of this.” She practically whispers, just because she doesn’t want to see him doesn’t meant that she wants him to be so hurt.

“Clarke, don’t. Don’t you dare blame yourself. This wasn’t and isn’t something that you could control and I’m honestly grateful that you met Lexa. I’ve never seen you this happy. Looking back now you weren’t happy with Finn and on some level I think all of us could see it. Bell told me that he was going to speak to you before the wedding because whenever it was mentioned you looked miserable. When you’re with Lexa, it’s like your happy in a way I’ve never seen with anyone least of all Finn, so just stop. Now let’s stop with all this emotional crap. You have a date to get ready for and your still covered in paint so shower now.” Octavia demands whilst pointing to the bathroom and Clarke gladly follows glad to be away from that topic of conversation. She is happy to be focusing on tonight and wondering what her mate has planned for them. 

********

Two hours later and Clarke is ready. Octavia had insisted that the blonde wear a tight red plunge neck, mid-thigh dress with black heels and a black clutch. Clarke had wanted to wear a blue halter neck dress, but Octavia had been insistent, saying that the red would make Lexa’s jaw drop more than the blue. This, in the end, was the reason that she was now walking into the lounge area wearing the red dress and she had let a smug Octavia win the argument.

As soon as Clarke made it to the lounge area it is her jaw that drops though as Lexa is stood leaning against the breakfast bar with one hand in her pocket and the other holding a single white rose in her other hand. She is wearing a black four piece tailored Armani suit with a red shirt and black skinny tie. Black Oxfords finished her ensemble, but as Lexa moved her hand from her pocket, Clarke could see that suit jacket is lined with red silk. When the blonde finally looked at Lexa’s face she could see that her alpha is looking at her with a look of utter awe mixed with more than a little lust. She has never had anyone look at her like that before, sure people have lusted after her, but Lexa takes it to a complete other level and makes her feel like the most beautiful person in the world.

“Clarke” Lexa whispers “You look utterly breath-taking. I’m so glad for whatever I did in a past life to deserve you.” She says this whilst walking towards her mate to give her the rose. Clarke ducks her head to try and hide the blush that has taken over her cheeks, but it doesn’t work. The blush isn’t just on her cheeks as it spreads across her chest and up her neck, never having anyone say anything even remotely as romantic as that to her before. 

“You look amazing as well Lex and look, we match.” She says as she accepts the rose and gently smoothing Lexa’s jacket with the back of her hand whilst smiling shyly the whole time. She notices that Lexa’s shirt matches the colour of her dress perfectly. No one has ever treated her like this, with Finn he just showed up and asked her if she was ready to go on their first date. In their entire relationship, he never once bought her flowers, let alone a single long stemmed white rose. This is just another way that Lexa is able to make Clarke feel special and the alpha doesn’t even know how much this small gesture means to her mate.

“Your welcome for that” Octavia makes herself known from behind Clarke and the blonde turns around to give her a puzzled expression. “You two matching. I saw Lexa’s suit, shirt and tie when she came into your bedroom to get them whilst you were in the bathroom, so I thought that I would make you match. Your welcome.” She says this with a big grin on her face, but noticing that Lexa still hasn’t taken her eyes off Clarke she decided that this is the time for her to leave. “Okay, I’m going to go before Lexa rips that dress off and mates you on the floor. Remember that your meant to have a date before that though and oh, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, which leaves precisely nothing. Bye”. 

Clarke chuckles at her friend’s words “Bye and thanks O” she calls after her as the younger omega gets into the elevator. She then turns back to Lexa who is still looking at her like the omega is the most beautiful being that she has ever seen. “So, are you going to stare at me all night or are you actually going to take me out on this date?” Clarke asks and for the first time in her life she is brimming with confidence at the way that her alpha is looking at her.

“Humm” Lexa seems to snap out of her daze. “Yeah, yeah why don’t you put the rose into some water and we can get going, before I can’t stop myself from keeping you in the bedroom all night and not going anywhere.” Clarke chuckles as she puts the rose into some water and she can see Lexa shaking her head as if to try and clear all of the dirty thoughts that are no doubt running through the alphas minds right now. 

This makes Clarke’s chuckle get louder and she grabs Lexa’s hand to lead her to the elevator. “Come on stud, whatever you are thinking we can get back to later, right now you owe me a date.” In all honesty if they don’t leave soon then it won’t be the alpha that is stripping Clarke but it will be the omega stripping Lexa. The blonde has always known that her mate looks dam good in a suit, ever since the first day that she stepped into Clarke’s gallery, but there is something about the alpha in black and red that makes her almost irresistible to the omega. That’s why she knows that they need to get out of the loft now if they are going to leave at all. 

********

“Baby, I love that you brought me to an art gallery for our date, but you know that it’s shut by now right.” Clarke tells Lexa as they walk up to the doors of Polis Art Gallery. The blonde has been here before as it holds painting by some of her favourite artists, but she knows that it shuts at five and it’s now closer to half seven in the evening. The omega is confused that her alpha would take her somewhere that is obviously shut and doesn’t know what her mate is up to.

“Relax beautiful, I know that this is your favourite gallery in the city so I called in a few favours and they are open for us.” Lexa replies with that stupid sexy smirk that drives Clarke wild, on her face. The only thing that Clarke can think is how the hell has she managed this, the gallery is never open past five unless there is some sort of function going on, so Lexa must have called in some serious favours for this.

As they get to the door a tall security guard opens the door for them. “Good evening Ms Woods, Ms Griffin, everything has been set up for you as requested. Please feel free to look around the gallery.” The security guard and Lexa just thanks him with a simple nod of her head and a small smile. 

“Come on beautiful maybe you can explain some of this art to me because I have no idea. The only thing I know is if I like it or not.” Lexa pulls Clarke into the gallery and the omega starts to show Lexa the different styles of art that the gallery had to offer. Knowing that the alpha has next to no interest in art, yet is trying to learn for the sake of her mate is seriously endearing to the omega. Even her friends have never really shown any interest in her profession so to have someone willingly learning about just for her makes her stupidly happy.

They look around the gallery for about an hour before walking into the final room where there is a table set up for two. Clarke looks at Lexa who is stood with a proud smug smile on her face “Are we eating here?” Clarke has to ask as she knows that there is no food allowed into the gallery and can’t help but wonder again how the hell Lexa has managed to set all of this up. The fact that she did this in a few hours makes her realise that her mate must have some serious connections.

“Yeah, I thought that we could have a beautiful meal, surrounded by beautiful art and for me I could be facing my beautiful mate.” Lexa replies a little bashfully as she goes red from embarrassment, thinking that maybe she is being too cheesy. She has never really had to woo anyone before as all the women that she has been with are usually only sleeping with her for her money and power. She doesn’t know if what she has just said will make Clarke think that she is trying too hard and if it will make the omega uncomfortable.

“Smooth Lex, real smooth.” Clarke smirks as she leans up to give the alpha a quick kiss on her cheek. She can see that the alpha is nervous, but she has no reason to be as this is hands down the best date that Clarke has ever been on. She only hopes that the brunette knows that she is now setting an incredibly high bar for herself in the future.

“Come on let’s eat.” They walk over and Lexa pulls out Clarke’s chair for her. When they are both seated, a waiter appears from behind the omega with their starters. “I had the caterers make a set meal, I hope that’s ok.” She has had the caterer make Clarke’s favourite so she knows that it should be fine, but she just wants to check in and make sure.

“I’m sure it will be fine, you seem nervous all of a sudden, why?” Clarke picks up on the nervous pheromones that Lexa is unknowingly pumping out. She is confused as to what could be making the alpha nervous as so far everything has been amazing and she couldn’t have asked for anymore. 

“I just want this to be as perfect as you are. These past few weeks have been the best of my life and I know that I have fallen head over heels in love with you. I love you Clarke and I just want you to know that.” This is the first time that either of them have said the words out loud and Lexa had planned to hold back until the end of the meal, but she just couldn’t. She knows that it may be too soon for Clarke to feel the same, but she had to tell her the truth. 

“I love you too Lex. I know it’s soon for both of us, but I can’t help it. I feel the same way you do.” Clarke smiles as Lexa’s whole face lights up. They both don’t know if the happiness that they are feeling is just their own or each other’s as well, but they don’t care. They are just overjoyed that they both feel the same. Lexa had been worried about telling Clarke as she didn’t want to scare her off and she knows that the omega had a hard time in the beginning accepting that she was mated to someone that she didn’t know. The alpha is just happy that they now appear to be moving on in their relationship and that Clarke has whole heartedly accepted her.

They spend the rest of the meal talking and laughing. They were just enjoying being in each other’s company and being waited on without the worry of having to clean up after they have finished. Towards the end of the meal Clarke starts to rub her foot up and down the inside of Lexa’s calf trying to tease her alpha. When the waiter takes the last of the plates the music that has been playing softly in the background gets louder and the alpha stands up to offer the blond her hand. “Would you dance with me Clarke?” That stupid sexy smirk is firmly planted on the brunettes face as Clarke takes her hand. 

“You think you’re so smooth huh Lex.” The alpha merely smiles in response as she pulls her mate into her body by the omegas hips. Clarke laces her fingers behind Lexa’s neck as the pair start to sway to the music. This is hands down the best date that either have ever been and again Clarke has no idea what she has done to deserve such an attentive, caring and loving mate. It’s obvious that Lexa had actually thought about what Clarke would want out of a date and not just booked some fancy restaurant that the omega wouldn’t have felt comfortable in. This makes the blonde’s heart expands as she leans in and places a chaste kiss on the brunette’s lips before leaning her forehead against the alphas. “I love you baby.”

“I love you too beautiful.” Lexa reply’s pulling Clarke into her body so that this is now no space between their torsos as they continue to sway. 

Clarke had been working herself up when she had been teasing Lexa throughout the meal and had finally decide that she needed her alpha at home, naked. With the declarations of love that they have both given, she knows that tonight she doesn’t want to simply fuck her mate, but she wants to make love to her. With that thought clearly in her mind she moves her hands to grip Lexa’s jacket. “Take me home stud, I want you to myself.” She leans in and gives the brunette a deep kiss before dragging her back to the car. Lexa willingly followed her omega wanting to get home and just be with Clarke. Whether they have clothes on or not she is simply happy to be in her mates presence and that’s all that she needs. 

********

Clarke had never been one to be dominant in the bedroom, but as she pushes Lexa through the bedroom door she knows that she is in complete control. “Too many clothes Lex, your wearing too many clothes.” Clarke pant out as she forces the alpha’s jacket and waist coat off. The brunette quickly removes her tie and unbuttons her shirt as Clarke takes off Lexa’s shoes and slides the alphas pants down her long, toned legs.

Once Lexa is left just in her boxers and sports bra she is pushed down onto the bed as Clarke unzips her dress and lets it fall to the floor. Stood there in her black lace bra and matching panties, Clarke’s confidence hits an all-time high because of the look that Lexa is giving her. The alpha looks like she is a starved beast and that Clarke is the only meal that will satisfy her. She looks like she is about to pounce on her mate at any minuet, but tonight Clarke has decided that she is going to be in control.

Lexa sits up taking her sports bra off before reaching out for the omegas hips, but she has her hands slapped away. “Nope, lie back down and be a good girl.” Clarke tells her and Lexa instantly obeys liking this dominant side of her omega. The blonde leans over and pulls the alphas boxers down making her cock spring free and slap her stomach. Lexa starts panting even more as Clarke takes off her own bra and then turns around to bend over as she takes off her ruined panties, giving her mate a perfect view of her ass with a small glimpse of her pink lips before standing back up to face the brunet. 

She lowers herself onto the bed and crawls up Lexa kissing the alphas thighs as she goes. When she gets to the brunettes groin she licks up the underside of Lexa’s thick shaft making her moan at the omegas unexpected action. She swirls her tongue around the head of the shaft before pushing down and taking several inches before it hits the back of her throat. She then starts to bob her head a few times before opening her throat and taking Lexa’s entire length forcing her nose to the alphas pubic bone. “FUCK, CLARKE” Lexa screams out when the omega swallows around the alphas length. The blonde starts to move again, bobbing her head and it isn’t long until Lexa shouts out again. “I’m gonna cum, fuck Clarke I’m gonna AARRRRGGGG.” The alpha shoots her load down her mate’s throat as she eagerly swallows every drop. 

Once Lexa has finished and come down from her high Clarke crawls up the rest of the alphas body and kisses her. The brunette deepens the kiss, tasting herself on the omegas tongue. “Fuck babe, gimmie a second, I can’t move.” Lexa needs a second and she can feel Clarke’s impatience as the omega starts to role her hips. The omega had been worked up since sinner and the dancing and hearing her mate roar out her release has only made her ten times hornier. 

“You don’t need to move just stay right there.” Clarke husks in the alphas ear as she bites the earlobe. She then starts to move up Lexa’s body until she is straddling the brunettes face with her centre right in front of her mate’s mouth. “I’m gonna ride your face baby, all you need to do is put out your tongue and let me do the rest.” The alpha immediately does as she is told and Clarke’s dominance is making her go hard again. They have had sex in almost every position, but this was something that they have never done and Lexa feels her body hum in desire for her omega.

Clarke lowers her centre onto her mate’s face and Lexa instantly slides her tongue through her loves dripping folds making the omega let out a long loud moan whilst falling forward to grip the headboard of the bed. She starts rolling her hips over the alphas mouth making the brunettes tongue hit all the right spots. When she roles her hips again Lexa takes the blonde’s clit into her mouth and sucks hard on the pulsing bud, making Clarke involuntarily buck her hip into her mate’s face. Lexa grabs the omegas thighs to keep her still as she continues the assault on the blondes’ clit. She then moves her right hand around and pushes two fingers into Clarke without warning. “Oh my fucking god Lex, right there keep going.” Clarke screams out. Then without any warning the omegas orgasm takes over her making her scream out Lexa’s name as she cum hard around the alphas digits. 

Lexa helps Clarke through her orgasm before the omega pulls her leg over her mate’s face and flops down onto the bed next to her. Lexa leans over Clarke so that they can both taste each other on their lips as they kiss. The kiss is deepened straight away as Lexa positions herself between the blonde’s legs. She needs to be inside Clarke now, making her omega cum on her face has made her painfully hard. She grabs her cock and runs it through her mate’s folds to lubricate the shaft before positioning herself at Clarke’s entrance. “Can I?” Lexa grunt waiting for permission to enter her omega. Even though they have been together many times that alpha always makes sure that this is something that her omega wants and always waits for permission.

“Yes, god, I need you inside.” Clarke moans out as Lexa pushes forward, stretching Clarke as she pushes the head of her cock in. The alpha pushes in slowly until she is bottomed out and waits for Clarke to adjust so that she doesn’t hurt her mate. 

“Fuck Clarke, I need to move. Can I move please?” The omega nods her head furiously needing the friction of her alpha moving inside her. Lexa can’t hold back and starts pounding into the blonde, her alpha taking control over her. The brunette leans down and starts licking and sucking at her bite on Clarke’s neck wanting to refresh the mark. They haven’t refreshed their mating marks since they had mated and it is something that the alpha has been desperate to do. She has just been waiting for the right time and now that they have declared their love for one another she thinks that it is perfect timing.

It seems like Clarke is thinking the same thing. “Do it Lexa. Make me yours again.” Lexa is still ramming into her as she positions her teeth to make the bite feeling Clarke do the same. The second they both bite down they both orgasm together. The alpha shooting ropes of cum into her mate whilst the omegas walls milk Lexa for all she’s worth. Lexa keeps thrusting, short thrusts to ride out her own orgasm and help Clarke ride out hers. 

Once they have both ridden out their orgasms Lexa pulls out, making Clarke whimper at the loss. “It’s ok baby, I’m just getting a towel to clean us up.” Lexa stands up and goes to the bathroom and comes back with a warm damp towel to clean her omega up. This is something else that Clarke has never had with anyone other than Lexa as she has always just been left to clean herself up. This is just another way that Lexa is different to everyone that the omega has ever been with and another way that the alpha shows how much she loves her. The brunette gets rid of the towel and then crawls in bed with Clarke. They immediately cuddle up together and just before sleep takes them Lexa tells Clarke “I love you.”.

Clarke reply’s sleepily “I love you too Lex, so much.”. They both drift off into a dreamless sleep with happy smiles on their faces knowing that they are both right where they want to be and right where they belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and as always let me know what you think.  
> I would also like to say that my thoughts go out to everyone to everyone involved in the Westminster attacks today. It's horrendous when it's anywhere in the world, but when it's so close to home it makes it even more real. I just hope that one day people will get their heads out of their arses and realise that killing people doesn't solve anything, it just devastates family's.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven turns up at the gallery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon all,  
> Back to the plot in this chapter,  
> Hope you all enjoy.

Even interviewing morons all morning hadn’t been able to wipe the smile off Clarke’s face, seriously though who goes for an interview at an art gallery and knows nothing about art. Just thinking about the night before and how sweet and attentive Lexa had been with her makes her heart swoop, whilst her cheeks are aching from the smile that has been on her face ever since the date last night. Thinking about what happened when they got home last night make a completely different part of her anatomy ache for a whole other reason even though she is already pleasantly sore and has gotten a few strange looks when she has winced sitting down. 

She is sat in her office letting her mind wonder when she heard the front door to the gallery open. Thinking that it must just be her next interviewee arriving early, she takes a deep breath and stands up to go into the main area of her gallery. Before she can make it out of her office though the door to her office flies open and an obviously worried Raven demands “Where is he?”.

After taking a second to react to the presence of someone that just three weeks ago she thought was one of her best friends “Hello Raven, I’m fine thanks for asking. It’s good to see you too, you know after you have ignored me after three weeks.” Raven’s face morphs from worry to anger in a split second after Clarke’s obvious sarcasm and at the omega not answering the question.

“Clarke, cut the shit, where is he?” Raven practically shouts at the blonde. The betas obviously worried pheromones are spreading around the room makes Clarke take a proper look at her and she can see that Raven looks a serious mess. Her hair is all over the place, she doesn’t look like she has slept much in the past few weeks and it looks like she is still in her pyjamas underneath her coat. She is also sporting one hell of a black eye that Clarke knows is from Finn. 

“Where’s who Raven? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Clarke is starting to become concerned now and is seriously confused at what’s going on. With Raven being so upset it’s obvious that the blonde may be in some sort of trouble.

“Finn, your mom came around yesterday and told him that your alpha wouldn’t let you see him. He got really upset and when I went to check on him this morning he was gone. I can’t find him anywhere.” Raven practically spits the ‘your alpha’ comment at the omega and it’s clear that she hasn’t forgiven Clarke for meeting her true mate even though it was completely out of her control.

“Firstly, my alphas name is Lexa, so use it or fuck off. Secondly, she has never and would never stop me from seeing anyone I want to. I don’t want to see Finn because he attacked me and tried to make me submit, remember. So finally, I haven’t seen or heard anything since he attacked me and I blocked his number the next day.” Clarke is furious that Raven has just barged into her place of work after not even checking in with her via text for three weeks, as well as not even believing that the attack happened in the beginning. She doesn’t even care to ask Clarke how she has been. The fact that it’s obvious that her own mother is still trying to cause trouble for her is just adding to her rapidly growing anger.

“You’re the only thing that he has been talking about for the past four weeks, ever since you went missing, well you and Lexa, but he isn’t stupid enough to go after her so he has to be here. Well at least I don’t think that he’s that stupid anyway.” Seeing the panicked expression on Raven face at that last though, Clarke immediately shuts her eyes and concentrates on her mate, needing to feel that Lexa is okay through their connection. Within a second she can feel her mates steady heart beat and that she isn’t in any type of distress. She can feel her alpha sensing her back and can tell the second that Lexa can feel the omegas growing worry as the alpha starts to worry as well.

Feeling her shoulders being shaken, Clarke opens her eyes to a frustrated Raven standing in front of her basically shouting in her face “Earth to Clarke, we have a problem here. Now isn’t the time to blank out on me.”. Raven seems to be practically frothing at the mouth about the whole situation and Clarke has never seen her like this before. The blonde shoves Raven off her as the beta lost all right to touch her when she basically abandoned her.

“Get off me Raven, I was just checking to make sure that Lexa is okay.” The blonde tries to explain, but she can see that it’s just confusing the beta. She has already gone through her connection with Bellamy and Octavia, but she has never had a chance to explain it to raven because the beta has been ignoring her for the past three weeks.

“What do you mean checking on Lexa? You just closed your eyes and blanked out. You want to check on her your phone is on your desk over there.” The brunette says this whilst pointing to the phone that is lay on the top of Clarke’s desk. None of this make any sense at all to Raven and she wants to know what the hell the omega is talking about.

“It’s easier to just check on her through our bond, that way if she is in a meeting and can’t answer her phone I still know that she is okay.” Clarke just shrugs it off like that explains everything about what just happened. She really doesn’t want to go into details when all she can think about is how Finn is out there and Lexa could be in danger.

“What do you mean check through your bond?” Raven wants to know what the hell Clarke is going on about as it doesn’t make any sense to her. The fact that the blonde isn’t explaining properly is also beginning to irritate her. 

“Because we’re true mates, our bond runs deeper than that of a normal mated pair. If I shut my eyes and concentrate on Lexa, I can feel her. I can feel her emotions in my chest like they’re my own and I can tell if she is safe and healthy or not through her heart beat. I can even talk to her through the bond if I’m in danger or my emotions are out of control and I need her when she isn’t there.” It’s hard for the omega to explain the bond and the feeling that she gets when she senses her mate or how strong the bond is between her and her alpha. Now that she has explained it to the best of her abilities she wants to know more about what’s going on with Finn.

“Talk to her through it, is that even possible?” To Raven this all sounds a bit farfetched, she has never even heard of anything like this and she thinks that maybe this is just Clarke trying to legitimise her relationship the Lexa.

“When Finn was trying to make me submit, I was so scared and I don’t even know how it happened, but I closed my eyes concentrated on Lexa and ask her to help me. Then I heard her voice in my head telling me that she was on her way to get me. A few minuets later she was there.” Looking up at the beta she can see that something is clicking into place in the brunette’s mind and she wonders what it is. 

“That’s why she jumped out of her car and ran upstairs like she was possessed. She knew that something was wrong and she was going to protect you.” Clarke looks puzzled. She has no idea what Raven is talking about and the beta can see this so she answers the unasked question. “I saw her car outside the building when we got there, I mean seriously a $200,000 white Range Rover SVAutobiography. I’ve only ever seen that car in magazines so yeah, I was slightly drooling over it. Anyway, I could see someone sat in it, but couldn’t see who and then she was out of the car and running into the building. She was running to you, your mom is completely wrong about you two.” That last comment grabs Clarke’s attention. She knew that her mother had been visiting Finn, but just thought that it was to help him, obviously, she is dead wrong.

“What do you mean my mom is wrong? What has she been saying?” Clarke needs to know exactly what her mother has been telling everyone so that she can put the facts straight. This is just something else that she needs to have her mother shut up about as she is seriously beginning to piss the omega off.

“After Bellamy and Octavia met Lexa, they told me and Finn that is was obvious that you two were true mates and even said something about hearing each other’s thoughts, but your mom came around the next day and told him that you weren’t. She said that in her medical opinion you showed signs of being forced to mate with Lexa and not that you were destined to be with her. Then yesterday she told us that she thinks that your suffering from Stockholm syndrome, so she didn’t know what to do with you anymore.” Raven looks away as she thought that it sounded farfetched, but after everything that Finn had told her about Lexa and the fact that Abby is a doctor she believed her. Now she realises how stupid everything she just said sounds when everyone said that is obvious that Clarke and Lexa are meant to be. 

“Stockholm syndrome really? I mean is she actually serious right now? What was her plan then? Get me and Finn to go to the gala together and then what?” Clarke fumes out. She knows that her mom hates Lexa and for some reason adores Finn, but this is going too far.

“She thought that if she could get you and Finn that you would, I don’t know, snap out of whatever trance Lexa had you in. Then they were going to get the police involved and they would both have everything that they want. You and Finn back together and Lexa in jail. She convinced Finn that she was right and for the last few days he’s been trying to pull himself together and stopping drinking, but when Abby came around yesterday he lost it again. I woke up this morning and he was gone. I honestly don’t know what he’s going to do that why I came here. I thought that this would be the first place that he went.” Clarke can’t believe what she has just heard. She grabs her phone to call her mother and give the bitch a piece of her mind, but then she sees that her phone is still on silent and that Lexa has been trying to call her. 

Just as she is about to ring the alpha back her and Raven hear screeching tires outside the gallery and rush out to see what’s going, thinking that it might be Finn. As soon as they are in the main area of the gallery they see Lexa getting out of her car “Seriously.” Raven exclaims. Clarke starts to think that the beta is going to say something about the alpha that she isn’t going to like when the brunette continues. “Not only does she have a Range Rover SVAutobiography, but she has a matt black Maserati Grandturismo Sport.” The blond just gives the beta a look that says ‘we have bigger things to focus on right now’ and the brunette just responds by shrugging her shoulders. 

Lexa rushes into the gallery “Baby are you ok, I could feel your anxiety and then you weren’t answering your phone.” She goes straight to Clarke and holds the omegas face in her hands whilst pumping out protective pheromones. 

Raven stands there and watches the pair as this is the first time that she has been able to in person. Usually an alpha would be eyeing her as a potential threat when they feel that their mate is anxious for some reason, but Lexa hasn’t even looked at her. She watches as Clarke pulls Lexa into a chaste kiss, then a hug and she has never seen the omega look at anyone the way that she is looking at the alpha. Octavia, Bellamy and Miller are right. Just looking at the two together she can tell that there is something special about the pair. This is something that Raven has never seen this before even with mated pairs that she knows, it’s like there is an electricity around the couple.

“I’m fine baby, I promise.” Clarke pulls away to look into Lexa’s eyes before giving her another kiss and then looking over at Raven, drawing the alphas attention to the beta as well. “Lex this is Raven, Raven this is Lexa.” The blonde introduces them warily, she’s not worried about Lexa, but she knows that Raven has only ever heard bad thing about the alpha and may not appreciate her presence which is tough as far as Clarke is concerned. She just doesn’t want an argument and she knows that Raven may want to start one. 

“I know that it won’t be for you because of the things that you have been told about me, but for me, it’s nice to meet you Raven. I’ve heard a lot about you from Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia.” Lexa speaks to the beta politely not wanting to start an argument with someone who she knows Clarke has missed and stays next to the omega so that she doesn’t make Raven feel like she is being pressured. She doesn’t like the way that Raven has treated the blonde, but she will respect their friendship. She can also still feel the blonde’s anxiety running through her own chest and its worse now that she is closer to her mate. She knows that they both need to have physical contact with each other right now.

“I don’t have time for this, I need to find Finn before he does something stupid.” Raven turns to walk out not interested in anything that the alpha has to say, whilst Lexa gives Clarke a questioning look. 

“Raven wait.” Clarke shouts out and the beta stops and turns around to face the couple. “Please, Lexa can help us find him quicker.” Clarke tries to tell Raven, knowing that Lexa has connections all over the city. Turning to Lexa she explains “Finn’s missing and my mom has been filling his head with crap about us so we don’t know what he’s going to do.” A brief look of shock races across the alphas face before becoming the calm, pragmatic alpha that she has to be at work.

“Okay, let’s sit down and you can tell me everything that’s happened and then I will have my people start to look for him.” Looking directly at Raven she continues “If he’s gone off grid then you are going to need my help to find him. I have contacts at the police, hospitals and every emergency department in the city. I can also have people access most of the public CCTV cameras around the city so I can have the bus stations and airports check to make sure that he hasn’t left town, but I need to know what I’m dealing with before I can start.” Raven looks at Lexa like she is trying to assess if she can be trusted or not. Eventually she nods her head in agreement and, with a huff, she stomps back past the couple and into Clarke’s office, flopping down onto the couch and putting her head in her hands.

Turing her attention back to Clarke the alpha asks “Are you okay beautiful?”. The brunette takes the omegas hands in her trying to give her some comfort for the simple action. 

“I’m fine, just really hope he doesn’t do anything stupid.” Clarke answers with a small smile before taking their joined hands and leading Lexa into her office. 

********

It takes Raven 20 minuets to tell Lexa everything that has been happening over the last three weeks between Finn and Abby. It then takes Clarke another ten minuets to tell Lexa what Octavia told her yesterday about Finn. 

“So, what your saying is that Finn has had some sort of mental break down, mainly caused by Abby, and now he has disappeared.” Lexa summarised for them and both girls nod their heads at her. “Okay, well I think that it’s obvious that he is going to try and make contact with Clarke somehow, after all his end game is getting her back.” As much as Lexa hates it, she knows that Clarke is the one in danger and she will do anything to protect her mate.

“Yeah, that’s why I came here first, after I rang his boss and asked if he was at work, but he hasn’t seen him in over four weeks, since all of this started.” Raven knows how much Finn is obsessed with Clarke and with his fragile mental state she knows that he is capable of anything right now. 

“He might come after you as well baby. He sees you as the reason that I left him and he might try to get rid of you thinking that I would go back to him.” Clarke’s biggest worry is that he goes after her mate and hurts her. She knows that Lexa is stronger than him, but he could still jump her in a surprise attack. 

“He’s scared of Lexa. He told me that he would have just come and got you if he knew that Lexa wouldn’t just drag you back to her. He knows that he is no match for her in a fight, he said something about her breaking his jaw when they were 15.” Raven knows that he won’t go anywhere near the stronger alpha. He likes to make out that he is the big bad alpha, but he never starts a fight or argument with someone who is stronger than him, he’s always been a coward like that.

“Yeah, I remember that, he had just presented and tried to make me submit to him. When his pheromones did nothing to me and I walked away, he tried to do it with his fists. I only hit him once and broke his jaw so he never physically attacked me again. Well not until three weeks ago anyway.” Lexa doesn’t say this like she is bragging about it, it’s just a fact of something that happened. Even Raven seems to realise that the alpha isn’t boasting and that makes her see the other brunette in a different light. Maybe Finn hasn’t been 100% truthful about her after all.

“What do we do then?” Clarke asks. She knows that this is serious, but has no clue how to handle it all.

“I’ll get everyone I can looking for him. Until then I think that you should have someone with you when you’re here. I know that you won’t like it, but until we find him I really want you to have someone here all the time. Just as a deterrent more than anything, I don’t think that he will try anything unless your alone.” Lexa knows that Clarke won’t like people in her space all of the time, but the alpha feels like it’s necessary for the omegas protection. He has attacked her once, he easily could do so again. 

“I’ll ask Bell and O if they can spend some more time around here and hopefully I will have a new assistant by next week. You can bring me and pick me up if it makes you feel better about it.” Clarke knows that this is serious and if she is honest with herself she knows that she will feel better having someone else around. Her answer surprise Lexa though as the alpha thought that she would have to fight the blonde on this. 

“I’ll spend my days off here as well Clarke. It’s the least I could do after the last few weeks. I mean I still don’t like how you two got together, but I can also see that you didn’t have a choice in it really and I’m sorry for not believing you when Finn attacked you.” Raven knows that she shouldn’t have listened to Finn and Abby about what was really happening and she wants to make amends. She also knows that she should have believed Clarke straight away after Finn attacked her.

“I’d really like that and honestly, me and Lexa don’t like how we got together either. If we had a choice, we would have done things a lot differently.” Clarke smiles at Raven, just happy to have her friend back. She has missed her friend even though she would never admit it to the beta. They still have a lot of things to work through, but hopeful thus can be the start of them rebuilding their friendship.

“Okay, so you speak to Bellamy and Octavia and sort out when they can be here. Anytime everyone is busy I will move around my meetings and I will be here.” Lexa would love to be here all the time for her mate, but she knows that not only does she have work, but she knows that the omega like to have her space and she wants to respect that. She doesn’t want Clarke to feel smothered by her. 

Clarke and Raven agree with the plan. They both hope that Finn has just gone out of town to blow off some steam and is not planning anything crazy, but only time will tell if that’s the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you all think,  
> Happy mothers day to all,  
> Next chapter will be on Wednesday.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke bumps into an old friend while out shopping and has some interesting things relieved.  
> Lexa finds out something Finn has been up to and makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon all,  
> Thank you as always for all of the comments and kudos,  
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter,  
> As always let me know what you think,  
> Next update will be on Sunday.

“Raven, I want to impress Lexa’s mom, not have her think I work part time as a stripper.” Clarke sighs. She thought that bringing Raven and Octavia shopping with her to find a dress to wear when she meets Alexi Woods was a great idea, it wasn’t. Between Raven’s preference of making her look like a stripper and Octavia not knowing that there is any other colour except for black, which is making Clarke look like she is going to a funeral, so far it had been a disaster. She is beginning to think that bringing Bellamy would have been a better idea than these two clowns. 

It has been four days since Finn went missing and there had been no sign of him anywhere. It’s like her has just dropped off the face of the earth. Even Abby said that she hadn’t heard from him and she usually spoke to him every day. Raven has become a regular presence at the gallery and she is trying to rebuild hers and Clarke’s friendship. So far it was going well and they had pretty much slipped back into being the friends that they were before, but there is still some tension around the pair whenever Finn is mentioned and Clarke still doesn't 100% trust her. 

“But Clarke, she will be impressed at how you have got her daughter drooling all over you in this dress.” Raven practically begs her as she is wiggling her eyebrows. She thinks that it would be hilarious for Lexa to be sat drooling throughout a dinner with her mother. Let’s face facts the alpha can’t keep her eyes off the blonde when she is wearing jeans and a t-shirt so put her in a slutty dress would make her ten times worse.

Before Clarke can respond though she hears somebody calling her name from across the store. “Clarke Griffin is that you?” Turning around Clarke sees her old high school girlfriend Niylah. 

With a big smile on her face she walks over and gives the beta a hug “Niylah, it’s so good to see you, it’s been way too long.” Clarke always loved Niylah as a friend and even though they went further in their relationship and it didn’t work, the beta has always held mostly happy memories for Clarke. One of the omegas biggest regrets is that she didn’t try to keep in contact with Niylah when they were younger. 

“Yeah, it’s been far too long, how have you been? What are you doing with yourself?” Niylah had been head over heels for Clarke when they were younger and she always regretted not fighting for the omega when she had the chance to. She had been heart broken when Clarke called thing of and often wondered what might have happened if she had tried to change the omegas mind rather than accepting defeat.

“I’ve been good. I own my own gallery and I love it what about you?” Clarke is genuinely interested in what the beta has been up to. After they broke up they stopped really speaking, well Niylah had distanced herself from the blonde and as much as it hurt at the time Clarke kind of knew why. It’s must have been hard for the beta to be around the omega after she had been told that Clarke didn’t see any type of romantic future with her when the beta was in love with her.

“I’m okay, I’ve just broke up with my long-term partner and she decided to take it out on my clothes, so I’m out replacing most of my wardrobe.” The beta chuckles, but Clarke can see that there is sadness in Niylah’s eyes. The problem with the beta is that after Clarke she has always compared all of her relationships to the omega and nothing can beat first love in her mind.

“I’m sorry to hear that. What are you doing for work?” Clarke tries to put the conversation back onto more positive ground. She hates to see that things obviously aren’t going well in the betas private life and she doesn’t want to dwell on negative things.

“Oh, I’m a pharmaceutical sales rep. I actually bumped into your mom not too long ago. She told me that you are getting married to Finn.” Niylah has always hated Finn and when she found out that he was getting married to Clarke she had been shocked to say the least. The omega had never shown any type of romantic interest in him when they were younger. He had basically stalked Clarke even when he was still in a relationship with Raven, but the omega never seemed even remotely interested in him like that.

“I was going to, but I called it off about a month ago. I actually met my true mate, so I couldn’t stay with him after that.” As soon as Clarke mentions her mate her whole face lights up. Her eyes sparkle and she has a small, but prominent smile on her lips. It’s a look that the beta has never seen on the omegas face before and it makes her a little jealous if she is honest with herself. What 17-year-old her would have done to have Clarke look that that when she was taking about her.

“No way!” Niylah exclaims, making Clarke laugh out loud and nod her head. “Well I guess that actually explains quite a lot. I always got the feeling that you never felt right in any sort of romantic relationship. Although I have to say that I’m relieved that you left Finn. How did he take it though?” Niylah knew first-hand how crazy Finn could be about Clarke. At one point in her life she had been seriously scared of him and everyone in their high school knew not to go near Clarke unless you wanted to deal with the crazy alpha.

“Not well to be honest, he’s gone missing. No one has seen him in four days and before that he was having some sort of mental break down.” This seriously worries the beta, she wouldn’t put it past Finn to do something stupid like hurt Clarke or her mate. She just hopes that whoever the omegas mate is, is strong enough to stand up to him and put him in his place.

“Be careful Clarke, he’s always been dangerous when it comes to you.” She knows that the omega may not listen to her, but she needs to try and warn her about what Finn can really be like. She would never be able to forgive herself if something happened and she didn’t let know Clarke what Finn is really like.

The warning confuses Clarke though as she knows that Niylah and Finn never really liked each other, but she can never remember them having any fights or even raising their voices to each other. “What do you mean dangerous?” After hearing what Niylah had said about Finn, Raven and Octavia make their way over to the pair and exchange brief nods and smiles with the beta. They had never really been friends with the beta in high school and only spent time with her because of Clarke. 

“Do you remember about a month after we broke up and we hooked up at that party?” Niylah asks Clarke who nods her head and immediately starts blushing. She has never been the type to just hook up with someone that’s he wasn’t in a relationship with and that was the only time that she had done something like that. “Well that was the night that my car got burnt out as well. A few days later Finn approached me and told me that it was him that set my car on fire and that if I didn’t stay away from you, then the next thing that he would burn down would be my house whilst me and my family slept.” Niylah remembers that day so clearly and how scared she had been for herself and her family.

The three other women just stand there is shock for a few seconds before Raven shakes her head and tells Niylah “That’s crap, you would have told us or the police if he did something like that.”. Even with everything that Raven has seen and heard about Finn recently, she still can’t believe that everything that she is being told. The real Finn is nothing like that in her mind.

“I didn’t tell you anyone because 1. I had no proof for the police and I knew that you would all take his side without solid proof and 2. I was terrified of him. He didn’t act like it was any big deal that he was threatening me and my family, he just acted like we were having a friendly conversation. I knew that he meant what he said so I just did what he told me to. His voice may have been calm, but his pheromones were anything but.” This is the only time that in Niylah’s life that she has been genuinely scared. She really thought that Finn would go through with it and she would do anything to protect her family, even staying away from the girl that she was in love with. 

“That’s why you stopped speaking to me and avoided me at all costs.” Clarke has always thought that hooking up the beta at that party, but not getting back together with her was the reason even though the day after Niylah had been fine with her. She now knows that it was Finn trying to control her even back then, how had she missed that. Raven and Octavia don’t know what to believe when it comes to Finn any more as it’s obvious no one knew what he is really like so they both decide to just stay quiet. 

“Yeah, I couldn’t risk my family even if that meant giving you up as even a friend.” Niylah had been so in love with Clarke and wanted anything else other than staying away from Clarke, but she was scared. “Anyway, I’m sure that he’s just gone somewhere to clear his head or something.” Even though she knows that she had to tell Clarke, she didn’t want the omega to panic about this too much. “So, are you going to tell me who your true mate is?” She tries to get the subject back onto happier things. 

“Err, yeah, yeah.” Clarke shakes her head trying to digest all of the information that she has just been given. She knew Finn could be protective, but what she has just been told is just plain crazy. “I’m mated to an alpha called Lexa, but most people know her as Alexandria Woods.” The second that she tells Niylah, Lexa’s full name the beta’s eyebrows shoot up towards her hairline.

“Holly shit, you’re the omega that finally made it past Lexa’s guard dog.” Niylah laughs as she shakes her head in amusement. Lexa’s guard dog had been a constant source of entertainment in her industry and when they found out someone had finally made it past her, it just made it even funnier.

“You know Lexa?” Clarke ignores the guard dog comment for now and focuses on that fact that yet another one of her exes knows her now mate. It’s seriously beginning to look like the universe was trying to find a way to get the pair to meet.

“I know of her, hell everyone in my industry knows who Alexi and Alexandria Woods are.” At this comment, Clarke looks at the beta quizzically so she carries on “Woods Enterprise sell the best medical equipment out there. If your job has anything to do with the medical industry, then you know about Woods Enterprises and the owner and heiress. They are legendary for the improvements in medical equipment they that have made. They’re also known as one of the best companies to work for.”

Clarke knew that the company was a tech company, but didn’t know that they sold medical equipment. That must be how Alexi and Abby met and fell out. “What did you mean by someone finally make it past Lexa’s guard dog?” Octavia asks needing to know if there is someone that could be a threat to Clarke’s happiness. Clarke may have dropped the subject, but Octavia has no intention to.

“Lexa was one of the most eligible alphas in the country, probably the world. Ever CEO around brought their omega and beta daughters to functions to meet her in the hopes that they would catch the alphas eye. The problem that all of them encountered was that Lexa’s friend, Costia, wouldn’t let any of them anywhere near the alpha. When people found out the she is mated we all assumed that Costia had finally got what she wanted and Lexa had mated her. It was only last week though that Lexa went to a meeting smelling of omega and Costia was there without a mating mark. The news spread like wild fire and it’s all anyone in my industry has been talking about all week because no one knows who the mystery mate is.” Clarke obviously knew that Costia was in love with Lexa, but she didn’t know that Costia actively kept women away from the alpha. She wonders if Lexa knows about this.

“Please don’t tell anyone that I’m the one mated to Lexa. We want to keep it out of the press for as long as possible so that we can keep our privacy.” Clarke really doesn’t want to deal with the press until she absolutely has to. She knows that eventually they will find out, but she will deal with that day when it comes.

“Don’t worry I won’t, I know what the press will be like about this.” Niylah gives the omega a genuine smile “Look I have to run, but I would love to visit your gallery sometime to see your work, if that’s okay with you?” Clarke’s art always fascinated her when they were younger and she is curious about what type of artist the omega has turned into. 

“Of course, you welcome anytime.” They all exchange goodbyes with Clarke giving Niylah a goodbye hug. Clarke’s head is still all over the place with everything. Looking over at Raven and Octavia she can see that they are just the same.

Octavia is the first to speak up “So, who’s this Costco bitch?”. Clarke rolls her eyes at the other omega, Octavia has always been the type of person to attack first and say exactly what’s on her mind, not bothering if it offends anyone.

“Her name is Costia and she is the beta that Lexa had a no strings friends with benefits type relationship with for years. She’s also one of Lexa’s best friends.” Raven laughs at that, then shakes her head before speaking. 

“Sounds to me like she was two steps away from peeing on Lexa’s leg to mark her territory.” Octavia bursts out laughing at this, whilst Clarke just shakes her head with a small chuckle. “But, seriously this woman sounds like she wanted Lexa with all of the strings attached, if you know what I mean.” Raven may not be the alphas biggest fan, but she sees how happy Clarke is and doesn’t want anything to get in the way of that happiness. 

“Lexa knows that Costia had feelings for her so she stopped their arrangement before she even met me. Costia knows that Lexa is with me and that we love each other so I don’t think that she will try anything.” After talking to Lexa about Costia, Clarke was sure that the beta knows that she has no chance with Lexa anymore because she and Clarke are mated and that’s it.

“Good, but just to let you know that if needs be, I will cut the bitch and sleep just fine after.” Octavia smirks as she makes the offer and for a second Clarke worries that the brunette is being serious. She just shakes her head and laughs the though away, but remembers to make sure that there are no sharp or pointy items around Octavia in future.

“Thanks, I think. Now come on I still need to find a dress that doesn’t make me look depressed or like a stripper.” Raven hopeful face falls at the last part and Clarke has to stop the laugh that bubbles up her throat. Bringing these two shopping for a respectable dress is definitely a huge mistake.

********

It had taken another two hours to find a suitable dress for Clarke. When she finally made it home all she wanted to so was to have a bath and make some dinner for herself and Lexa. The problem is that before she can even start to run a bath, she starts to feel worry creeping into her chest that isn’t her own. It’s rare that she can unexpectedly feel Lexa’s emotions when they aren’t in the same room. When it does happen, it means that Lexa’s emotions are heightened and something serious has happened. 

After her calls and texts to Lexa have gone unanswered, but the anxiety has lessened somewhat, she finally decides to just put it to the back of her head and carry on with what she had planned. If it is anything ultra-serious then the alpha would have called Clarke straight away. 

She has just finished getting dressed after her bath and is in the kitchen when she hears the elevator door open. Straight away she could smell anxious pheromones pouring off Lexa. “Clarke, you here?” Lexa calls out to her mate.

“Yeah babe, I’m in the kitchen.” Within seconds Lexa is pulling Clarke into her arms, inhaling a deep breath of the omegas scent, trying to calm her worries. When Clarke looks up over Lexa’s shoulder she can see two huge alphas standing in the lounge area. “Errm babe, who are those two and why are they in our home?”

Lexa pulls back and looks back over her shoulder at the two alphas, like she had forgot that they were even there. “Oh, Clarke this is Gustus and Lincoln. Gustus is going to be my bodyguard and Lincoln is going to be yours. Guys this is Clarke.” Both of the men simply nod their heads in greeting at the very confused omega. 

“Not that I don’t love that you are giving me a bodyguard without consulting me about it,” Clarke says sarcastically whilst glaring at Lexa “but why do I need a bodyguard all of a sudden? I’ve been fine with just having my friends and you around me.” She really doesn’t see the point in having a bodyguard when she knows that her friends will protect her and she can also protect herself if it comes to that. 

“A friend of mine from the police force called me today and told me that they have and a sighting of Finn. He brought a gun two days ago and when they spoke to the shop owner, he remembered him. Apparently, Finn told the owner that his fiancé had been forced to mate someone else and he needed to save her.” Lexa explains knowing that getting Clarke to accept a bodyguard is going to be hard.

“Wait, they still sold him the gun after he told them that?” Surly they shouldn’t be allowed to sell someone a gun when they are clearly going to try and hurt someone with it. If someone is buying a gun for protection then that’s one thing, but to buy one with the purpose of hurting someone is just sick.

“Yes they did, that’s why we both need to be protected whenever we leave the loft. I’m not being all alpha on you and asking you to do something that I’m not. I’ve got Gustus with me.” Lexa can see that Clarke is just as worried about what Finn is up to as she is. This development is seriously troubling as it seems that Finn is definitely coming after them. 

“Lexa, we both know that it’s you that he’s going to be coming after, not me.” As troubling as this all is Clarke knows that Finn will try and hurt Lexa before ever going after her. He sees Lexa as the reason that Clarke left him, so he thinks that if Lexa disappears then Clarke will go back to him, at least that’s what Raven has told her. 

“Your right, that’s the reason I’ve got Gustus, he was my bodyguard years ago and he’s very good at his job so you don’t need to worry about me. I want Lincoln with you just in case he tries to approach you and for my own mind so that I know your safe. Please just do this one thing for me baby.” Lexa says all of this with her big green puppy eyes that Clarke just can’t say no to. The alpha is seriously playing unfairly right now.

“Fine, but as soon as he is found I don’t have a bodyguard.” Turning to the bald man known as Lincoln she says to him. “No offence or anything.” She doesn’t want him to think that she is being rude and it’s him she has a problem with. It’s just different having her friends around her and having this big slightly scary stranger following her everywhere.

“It’s no problem, I understand. I will try and give you as much space as possible. I don’t need to be glued to your hip all of the time, I just need to have you in my sight. I don’t even need to be in the same room as you necessarily.” Lincoln says this is a kind voice and when Clarke takes a proper look at him she can see that he may be huge, but her has soft eyes and doesn’t hold himself in an aggressive manner. Maybe he isn’t that scary after all. 

“Is that okay beautiful?” Lexa chose Lincoln because he is most likely to give the omega her space whilst still keeping her safe. The fact that he is also a keen armature artist in his spare time means that he also has something in common with the blonde so hopefully they should get along quite well. 

“Yeah, that's okay, but I still don’t like that you did all of this without consulting me first and you need to make sure that you keep yourself safe. I don’t know what I would do without you Lexa.” Clarke may not like what’s happening, but if she was in Lexa’s position they she would want her protected as well.

"I will baby, I promise you. I can't live without you either." Lexa pulls Clarke back into her body and kisses her temple in a reassuring gesture. 

After arranging to pick Clarke and Lexa up the next morning the two bodyguards took their leave. Clarke and Lexa spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms, but both were lost in their own thoughts and worries about what was going to happen. The one thing that they both knew though is that when it comes to Finn, their problems were just beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go to dinner with Alexi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon all,  
> Hope you have all had a good weekend,  
> Thanks for all of the comments,  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always let me know what you think.

Having Lincoln around hadn’t been as bad as what Clarke had thought that it would be. He had even proven to be helpful in training her new assistant in the areas of art that the young beta had been struggling with. It helped that Lincoln was just generally a nice guy and that even though her didn’t speak all that much, he is still a genuinely interesting person. Also, watching Octavia fall over her words around him had been a constant source of entertainment for Clarke.

Aden had become Clarke’s new assistant and so far, it was working well between them. It had only taken him a few days to learn the ropes well enough that Clarke felt that he could be left alone in the gallery whilst she went out to lunch or to meet clients. He had also been quick to realise that when the omega is in certain moods, it is best to just leave her alone and so he would run interference with her friends to make sure that she got the alone time that she needed. When Lexa had met him, even she had taken a liking to him and she is notorious for not liking anyone. 

Today is the first day that Clarke is meeting the famous Alexi Woods in person and her nerves are making her insufferable to be around. “Clarke if you don’t stop pacing around I’m going to glue you to your chair. Even that beefcake of a bodyguard won’t be able to stop me.” Raven threatened. She loves Clarke, she really does, but the blonde’s constant pacing around and fretting are seriously getting on her last nerve as well as making her slightly dizzy. 

“Raven, I’m meeting Lexa’s mom in less than six hours. Of course I’m nervous, I’ve never met any of my partner’s parents before. Finn’s are both dead and Niylah’s thought that we were just study buddies. I really want this to go well and for her to like me. I mean it’s bad enough that my mom already hates Lexa, we don’t need another parental against us.” With how close Lexa and Alexi are, the omega knows that if Alexi doesn’t like her, it could be a huge problem in their relationship. They really don’t need anyone else against their relationship, when so far, they have had to fight to get everyone one their side.

“Haven’t you met her over skype like six times?” Octavia asks. She understands where Clarke is coming from and why she is so nervous, but the pacing is stressing everyone out. If the blonde has already met Lexa’s mom, even if it’s just through skype, then she shouldn’t be nearly this nervous.

“Yeah, but talking to her over skype and speaking to her in person, are two completely different things.” She knows that the basis of a good relationship between her and Lexa’s mom is already there, but what if she can’t stop herself from making a fool of herself in front of her mate’s mom and then Alexi thinks that she isn’t good enough for Lexa. These may be irrational fears, but the omega is almost desperate for tonight to get well. 

“It’s really not, you have been yourself when talking to her on skype, so just be yourself when you meet her in person and you will be fine.” Raven tells her. She knows that this is a big deal for her friend, but from everything that she has heard Lexa’s mom already loves her. Clarke just needs to chill and act normal around Alexi, rather than the idiot that she is being right now. If the blonde goes to dinner acting like the irrational idiot she is being right now, then the dinner will be a disaster.

“Speaking to her over the internet is easy, when I’m at dinner with her not only is she my mates mother, but she is also the CEO of one of the biggest tech companies in the world. So yeah, it definitely different.” The fact that Alexi is so powerful in the business world makes Clarke feel like she needs to be on top of her game when she meets her. For an omega, like Alexi, to be in charge of such a big company is practically unheard of. This means that she has to be highly intelligent and a formidable woman to be around, Clarke just doesn’t want to feel intimidated by the woman. 

“You’re not meeting the business woman tonight though, your meet Alexi, Lexa’s mom. Who she is away from work is probably completely different to who she is when she is there. After all Lexa is.” Raven shrugs, trying to calm Clarke’s overactive mind. She knows that who people are at work is often very different to who they are away from it, this is something Clarke isn’t used to as she can be the same person both at work and at home.

“What do you mean, Lexa is the sweetest most loving person that I’ve ever met?” Clarke doesn’t understand what Raven is trying to say here, but it better be nothing bad. Things between Raven and Clarke may have gotten better, but the second that Raven says anything about Lexa then things will quickly go downhill.

“Okay, first saying shit like that makes me nauseous and secondly, when it comes to business Lexa is ruthless.” Raven tries to explain, but she just gets a slightly annoyed and confused form Clarke. “Woods Enterprises is a tech company and I’m an engineer, of course I know about them. My boss did some business with them and said that both Lexa and her mom were utterly ruthless in the negotiations. So what I’m saying is that if Lexa is different away from work, then it stands to reason that so is her mom.” In some strange way it actually makes sense and calms Clarke down slightly. Surly Lexa has to get her sweet caring nature from somewhere and it wasn’t her dad, so maybe she gets it from her mom.

“Yeah, maybe your right.” As soon as the words leave her mouth Clarke knows that she has made a huge mistake. Octavia lets out a loud groan and throws her head back on the couch that she is sat on as an ear-splitting grin spreads across Raven face. Admitting that Raven Reyes is right about anything just causes the betas already oversized ego to inflate even more and Clarke knows that her and Octavia are about to hear all about just how great Raven thinks that she is.

“Of course I am. I’m Raven fucking Reyes bitches, I’m always right.” Clarke rolls her eyes and decides that maybe she should go and paint to waste some time. Anything to get away from Ravens ego that she has just unwillingly inflated. Leaving the room she can hear Octavia groaning as Raven starts to explain just how much she is always right making Clarke chuckle as she walks way to the safety of her studio.

********

After having to physically remove Octavia from Lincoln’s presence so that she could close the gallery, she had finally managed to make it home and get ready for dinner. Lexa has been unsuccessfully trying to calm Clarke’s nerves ever since she had gotten home from work. Now that they are stood outside the ultra-fancy restaurant, Clarke’s nerves have gotten so bad that Lexa could physically feel them in her own chest.

Knowing that Clarke would only calm down after she has met Alexi, Lexa leads them into the restaurant where they are then shown to the private dining room that they will be using. When they enter there she is, Alexi Woods in all her glory. Seeing her on a laptop screen did her no justice at all. When Lexa had told Clarke that she looked like her mother, she wasn’t wrong, the only real difference between the two is age and height. They have the same green eyes, curly brunette hair, little nose and ears, plump lips, high cheekbones and killer jawline. Alexi is a few inches shorter than her daughter and seems softer rather than the alphas more muscular body. 

“Hi, sweetie.” Alexi says as Lexa walks towards her to give her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Alexi’s voice is higher than Lexa’s, but there is the same strength in it. Clarke realises how Alexi is such a powerful business women and she appears to not be someone who takes fools gladly, this only makes the blonds nerves spike again. If she wasn’t already mated to Lexa and had to do this then she would run out of this restaurant so fast she would win a land speed record. 

Pulling back Lexa turns and extends her had for Clarke to take and pulls her forward. “Mom, I would like to introduce you to the love of my life Clarke Griffin, Clarke, my mom Alexi.” Lexa says this with a big grin, happy that she is finally introducing her two most important people in her life to each other. This is a day that the alpha has been looking forward to ever since she has met Clarke and she knows that her mom is going to love the blonde.

“Hello, Mrs Woods, it’s nice to finally meet you in person.” Clarke smiles as she extends her and towards the older omega trying to be respectful of the older omega. She knows that Lexa isn’t one for personal contact with anyone, but her really, so it stands to reason that Alexi will be the same. 

Alexi scoffs at Clarke’s offered hand and pulls her into a tight hug, which Clarke happily falls into. Maybe this is what a real motherly hug feels like. When the brunette pulls back she takes Clarkes face into her hands and looks the younger omega up and down. “Your even more beautiful in person and enough with the Mrs Woods crap, call me Alexi. Mrs Woods is who I am at work or with people that I don’t like.” She then let’s go of Clarke’s face that has gone several shades of pink and gives the couple a smile.

The trio all take their seats and make small talk about work as they get their drinks and order their meals. Just after they have finished their main course Alexi asks “So Clarke, how has Lincoln been with you?”. It’s completely out of the blue and takes the blonde by surprise.

So far all of the talk at the table has been light, but Alexi wants to make sure that her now daughter in law is comfortable with having Lincoln around. “Yeah, he’s been great actually. He has really helped around the gallery and gave me my space whilst making sure that I’m safe, so far so good.” Clarke smiles as she says this, she has really grown to like the big man a lot and he has fit seamlessly into her life in a way that the blonde would never have thought possible.

“That’s good then, hopefully this Finn will be found soon and all of this will be over.” All Alexi wants is for her daughter and mate to be safe. “Has he ever done anything like this before?” She wants to know if there is anywhere he has disappeared to before so that they can have that area searched for him. She will do anything to get all of this over and done with as soon as possible so that her daughter and mate can get on with their life together.

“No, he’s never acted like this for as long as I have known him. Honestly though, after everything that I’ve heard about him over the past few weeks, I don’t think that I ever really knew him at all. He has a dark side that I’ve never seen before.” If Clarke had any idea that he was like this then she would have left him years ago. She definitely would never have agreed to marry him, but then again maybe this was meant to happen as her life eventually led her to Lexa.

“Lexa’s farther, Titus, was exactly the same. Before we mated he was everything that I had ever been looking for in an alpha, the moment we mated though he changed and turned into a possessive asshole. Some people are just like that I suppose.” Alexi shrugs before turning to Lexa and saying “Costia is another one like that”. She has to point this out to her daughter to try and make her see sense about the beta.

Lexa just rolls her eyes “Not this again mom, she is not like that and you know it.” Alexi has never been shy about expressing her dislike of the beta and it has been the only thing that mother and daughter have ever really disagreed about. Even with business there are usually on the same page, but when it comes to the beta they couldn’t feel more differently about her.

“Yes, it is and I just wish that you could see it. She has been possessive over you even since you came back to me at 16. She just does it without you seeing, she does it behind your back so that you carry on trusting her blindly.” The beta has always been a sly son of a bitch, but the older omega has always seen how Costia tried to control Lexa. This is one of the reasons that Alexi sends the beta away on business as often as possible, just to get her away from Lexa and let her daughter meet new people without having that bitch breathing down her neck.

Clarke has been listening to all of this before looking at Lexa and telling her “When I bumped into Niylah the other day, she told me that everybody in the medical industry calls Costia you guard dog because she wouldn’t let any female beta or omegas anywhere near you.” Clarke told her alpha that she had seen Niylah and what she had said about Finn, but she decided not to mention what had been said about Costia as it’s now in the past. Lexa turns to look at Clarke in shock, as she has never heard about that. Alexi starts chuckling from across the table, she knew about the nickname and had always thought that it was funny. 

“See Lexa, she has always been a nightmare when it comes to you. Why do you think that she wanted to go with you to meet Clarke? It was because she knew that Clarke is an omega and a very attractive one at that. Why do you think that she only recommended male alphas for the mural when you said that you wanted Clarke to do it? It was so that she could stop you meeting someone who was a threat to her. None of what she did was a coincidence.” What Clarke had just said is only further proof to the elder Woods that Costia kept anyone that she saw as a threat to her and Lexa’s relationship away from the alpha. 

Both omegas are looking at Lexa as she just sits there stunned. Costia has always been supportive and caring towards the brunette. She has never seen her stopping people from talking to her and now she is being told that the beta did it that much that she got a reputation about it, she even got a nickname for god’s sake. The fact that the beta had such a reputation and Lexa didn’t know about it make her think about what else the alpha doesn’t know about her supposed best friend.

“Little one” Lexa snaps out of her thoughts when her mother uses her childhood nickname. “Sweetheart, it doesn’t matter about what she did in the past. All that matters is that you found Clarke and the your happy now. Just keep an eye on her in the future.” Alexi may not like Costia, but the beta has already lost as Lexa is mated to Clarke and there is nothing that she can do about it so there is no point in Lexa losing one of her best friends over it. In Alexi’s book Costia is no longer an issue in her daughter’s life and she hopes now that the beta will finally move on to find someone else. 

“I know that it’s in the past, but how am I supposed to trust her after this?” Lexa feels betrayed more than anything. She now has a new respect for how Clarke felt after she discover the real Finn. It appears that both Lexa and Clarke had people in their life that were pretending to be someone that they are not. One thought that she can’t get out of her head is could she have met Clarke sooner if Costia hadn’t been standing in her way.

“Babe, you mom is right. There is nothing she can do now. We’re together and already mated. Why don’t you ask her about it? Maybe she just thought that she was protecting you in some way or something. She’s your best friend, I’m sure you two can sort this out if you don’t want to lose her friendship.” As much as Clarke was slightly jealous when she first met Costia, she knows that Lexa values their friendship and nothing more. She is still weary of the beta, but she knows how much she means to Lexa and the omega just wants her mate to be happy. 

“Yeah, your right, I’ll talk to her this week and hopefully we can sort this out and get through it.” Lexa solemnly reply’s, Clarke is right when she says that the alpha doesn’t want to lose her best friend, so she has to give the beta a chance to explain herself. Maybe Clarke is right and she was just trying to protect her from women that only wanted her for her money and power and not for the real Lexa. The alpha feels the blondes hand on her thigh giving it a soft squeeze to let her know that she is there for her and Lexa gives her a weak smile in response.

“So, cake anyone? I want the cheesecake, what about you two?” With those simple words from Alexi, the heavy atmosphere lifts and the trio go back to talking about happier things. Alexi has always had a gift in being able to change people’s moods for the better and that is one of the reasons that she is so successful in her life.

By the time, it’s time to go home Alexi and Clarke have swapped numbers and promised to have lunch together soon. Clarke definitely has Alexi’s approval and can honestly say that she feels like a part of Lexa’s family. Ever since her father had died, she has lost the feeling of belonging to a family, but with Lexa and Alexi, she has finally found a real home to belong to. She seriously doubts if she has been as happy as she is in this moment. She only hopes that this will last.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes to Lexa's office.  
> Clarke and Alexi go to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon everyone,  
> Hope everyone is having a good day,  
> Thank you for all you comments keep them coming,  
> Next update will be Sunday as usual,  
> Hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think.

Walking into the headquarters of Woods Enterprises was definitely an experience for Clarke. From the snarky receptionist that looked at her like she was a slob for being there in a pair of jeans, but immediately changed her attitude when she found out that the omega is there to see the CEO of the company. To the over friendly security guard that insisted on escorting her to the floor of Alexi’s office, it had been strange to say the least. 

It’s been four days since Clarke had met Lexa’s mom in person and today she is going to lunch with the older omega. They have been in contact with each other every day since the dinner and Clarke couldn’t be happier about it. The older omega has very quickly become an important part of Clarke’s life and it is almost like Alexi is the mother that Clarke always wished that she could have had. The fact that Alexi is still the couples biggest fan also warms the blonde’s heart.

Walking down the corridor that lead to Alexi’s office, Clarke couldn’t help but notice that Lexa’s office was right next door to her mothers. She decides to pay her mate a quick visit before meeting up with the elder Woods. She doesn’t know if the alpha is in her office, but there is no harm in trying to see her mate.

She walks through the door and finds herself in and outer office where Lexa’s assistant is located. “Can I help you?” The assistant asks, slightly wary of Clarke. It’s unusual for people to just drop by Lexa’s office and most of the people that do that are well known around the company. For someone new to drop by is almost unheard of as Lexa isn’t the most social of people. She also knows that Lexa isn’t to be disturbed so the alpha wouldn’t have invited anyone to the office right now.

“Hi, I was just wondering if Lexa is around so I could say hi quickly.” Before the assistant can answer the door leading out to the hallway opens again and Costia walk in holding what looks like a bag of takeout food. If Clarke had any doubts about Lexa’s loyalty to her then she would be insanely jealous of the beta stood in front of her, but after the conversation that they had at dinner the omega knows that she is the only one that the alpha will ever want and that has destroyed most of the blonde’s insecurities about their relationship. 

She knows that Lexa and Costia had a conversation about all of the things that the beta has done in the past as an attempt to control the alpha and that they aren’t on very good terms at the moment. Lexa has told her that they are only talking inside of work as they are both working on a big project for the company so they have to spend time together there, but that they are not going to be seeing each other outside of work until Costia has proven that she can be trusted and that she can respect Lexa’s mating to Clarke. 

“Clarke, what are you doing here?” Costia looks shocked to see the omega and her voice is strained as she greets the blonde. It’s almost as if she is having to force herself to be nice to Clarke, which is something that the omega picks up on straight away, but it doesn’t bother her in the slightest. 

“Oh hi Costia, I’m just wondering if Lexa is in so that I could say a quick hi.” Clarke decides to play nice with the beta, but inside her omega is screaming at her to rip the bitches head off and put her firmly in her place. She will stay calm though because even though she knows that Costia is a bitch she is still a friend of Lexa’s and even though their friendship may be strained at the moment, Clarke knows that they are trying to fix it.

Clarke had forgotten all about Lexa’s beta assistant, until she speaks up again “I was just about to tell her that Ms Woods isn’t to be disturbed.”. Costia shoots the girl a look that makes her instantly shut up and this just adds to the reasons that Clarke doesn’t like her at all. The assistant had been wary of the omega, but she was still pleasant to her and didn’t deserve the treatment that she is currently getting of Costia.

“That’s fine Echo, this is Clarke Griffin, Lexa’s mate.” Costia practically growls the last part and Echo look at the omega in shock. “Anyway, I’m sure that Lexa will be happy to see you, but she won’t be able to go to lunch with you or anything as we have to work through lunch.” She says this so smugly, whilst holding up the bag of takeout food, that Clarke is getting ready to smack the smirk right off her face.

Instead she just smiles sweetly at the beta, which make her visibly tense up in irritation. “That’s fine, I’m actually here to have lunch with Alexi, as I said I just wanted to see my mate and say hi, maybe give her a quick kiss.” Putting emphasis on the ‘my mate’ comment knocks the smirk right of the bitch’s face and makes Clarke’s smile turn into more of a smirk instead. Yes, it may be passive aggressive, but sometimes people need to learn and it’d a lesson that Clarke will gladly teach.

“Mrs Woods lets you call her Alexi? There are very few people who are allowed to do that.” The beta actually seems upset by this, but Clarke didn’t even realise that it was any type of big deal. The fact that Clarke and Alexi are basically family means that they are going to call each other by their first names.

“Well we are family now, so I think that it’s just normal seen as though me and Lexa are together for life.” The omega doesn’t know why she is trying to justify her relationship with Alexi, but she just feels like she has to. She doesn’t want anyone thinking her relationship with Lexa is anything but permanent.

Costia looks like she is about to respond when Lexa walks out of her office and spots her mate bringing a wide smile to her face. “Hey baby, what are you doing here?” She walks to the omega and gives her a chaste kiss and pulling her into a hug. Clarke can see Costia turn away in disgust at the pet name and obvious show of affection. The only thought running through the omegas mind right now is ‘that’s right bitch, I’ve won so back off’. Echo seems shocked to see the alpha so sweet and caring which almost makes Clarke laugh as if Echo could only see what Lexa is like at home. 

“I’m having lunch with your mom and I know that you would sulk like a pup if I didn’t say hi before I meet up with her.” Clarke teases before leaning in and pecks the alphas lips again whilst whispering a small “Hi” to her, pulling another smile out of the brunette.

“Why don’t we go into my office. Echo you can go for lunch now, but on you way out will you pop into my mom’s office and let her assistant know that Clarke Griffin is hear for lunch and in my office.” Echo just nods and gathers her thing before leaving, glad to be out of the tense environment that had been present before Lexa had come out of her office. Ever since Lexa had mated all things around Costia have been tense, but having Lexa’s new mate in the office sent things to another level. Echo is also one of the people that is happy that her boss finally got away from Costia as she always thought that the alpha could do better and Clarke seems so much nicer than the raven-haired super bitch.

Both Clarke and Costia follow Lexa into her office and are only in there for a couple of minutes when Alexi walks in. “There’s my favourite daughter in law.” Alexi beams as she walks in and gives Clarke a big motherly hug. When they pull back Clarke can see that Costia’s face is a picture of pure shock. She supposes what Raven said about Lexa and Alexi being different people at work must be true to get that type of reaction for a simple hug.

“Hi mom, nice to see you too.” Lexa says sarcastically with a little pout. Clarke starts laughing at Lexa’s reaction, Alexi walks over to her daughter and pinches the alphas cheeks between her forefingers and thumbs like she is a little girl again.

“Aww, is my little one getting jealous because mummy is paying someone else attention.” When she is finished, she starts laughing as Lexa huffs and starts blushing profusely, this only serves to make both Alexi and Clarke laugh even harder whilst Costia sits there is shock having never seen Lexa’s mom act in such a manner before. Alexi lets the alphas cheeks go and turns back around to face Clarke. “I know that we agreed on sushi, but I’ve had a nightmare of a morning and I’m craving a greasy burger.”

“That’s fine with me, I’ve been wanting to try a new burger place near here called Grounders anyway, so we could go there if you want?” As much as the blonde likes sushi she would pick a burger over it any day and she has been told nothing but good things about Grounders so she has been wanting to try it for a while.

“That sounds perfect, shall we get going?” When Clarke smiles and nods her head. Alexi walks towards the door with a quick “I’ll see you this afternoon little one.” She stops at the door to look back at Clarke as the blonde walks over to Lexa to say goodbye.

Clarke kisses the alpha on her still pouting lips and then whispers in the brunette’s ear “Stop pouting baby, I’ve got something that you can eat as much as you want tonight.” She then gives the alphas earlobe a quick bite before turning around and walking to meet a laughing Alexi, whilst throwing a quick goodbye to Costia. Knowing that what she just did will be on Lexa’s mind for the rest of the day which makes her smile even wider.

Lexa is left stood there in shock with her eyes wide and her mouth open, wondering how the hell she is going to get through the rest of the day with that mental image in her head leading to even more dirty thoughts racing through her mind. Lexa lets out a groan at how mean her mate has just been with her and vows her revenge. Costia however, is furious that now not only has Clarke stolen Lexa from her, but even Alexi seems to think that the sun shines out of the blonde’s ass. She thought that Alexi would hate the blonde as much as the older omega hated her, but she is dead wrong and this frustrates her to no end. What is it about this omega that seems to get everyone falling in love with her.

Outside the office, Clarke and Alexi are walking to the elevator and the brunette can’t help but ask “What did you say to her to leave her standing there like that? I’ve never seen her like that before.” Looking over at the blonde, who has a smirk on her face and one eyebrow raise as if to ask ‘do you really want to know?’ Alexi changes her mind. “On second thought don’t tell me. I don’t need to know what you just said to my little girl.” Alexi laughs and shakes her head. No matter how old Lexa is, she will never want to know anything about her little girl’s sex life.

This makes Clarke start laughing as well “That’s probably for the best.” That pair get into the elevator and head down to the lobby, where Lincoln is waiting of them to drive them to lunch.

********

After having the best burger of her life Clarke is sufficiently full. Alexi has been telling her all sorts of embarrassing stories about a teenage Lexa. All of which Clarke is looking forward to teasing the alpha about. There was one thing that the blonde was curious about and had been for a while. She decided that Alexi would be the perfect person to ask.

“Alexi, may I ask what happened between you and my mom that created all of the animosity between you, Lexa and her?” Whenever Clarke had asked Lexa she had just been told that it was a business deal gone bad, but the omega always thought that there has to be more to it than that. Her mother hating Lexa and Alexi over business she could see, but not the other way around as the Woods know how to keep business separate from their private life.

“Of course you can, basically my company has developed a piece of tech that would give more detailed scans of the human heart so that when someone needs surgery, the surgeon will know more about what’s actually going on in the heart before they open the patient up. It means that doctors will have a better idea of what their dealing with and it also means chances for problems happening during surgery can be reduced drastically.” The programme had been Alexi’s baby for years and when it was finally launched she couldn’t have been happier or prouder or her company.

“That’s amazing, let me guess though, my mom wanted the tech because she’s a heart surgeon.” Clarke knows how her mother works and if there is any type of advancement in her field she is always desperate to be a part of it.

“She wanted to be the first doctor to use the tech and help launch the produce. With her reputation, we would have been happy for that to happen, however we had been consulting with Dr Nyko Pine throughout the development. This meant that he was always going to be the first doctor to use it and he helped us launch the product.” Nyko has helped the company with quite a few new products that have been developed and he has always been their go to doctor for everything heart related.

“I bet my mother loved that.” Clarke knows that her mother hates to be told no about anything especially her work. So to be told no by an omega like Alexi, she would have been furious. 

“Not so much, she thought that she should have been leading the launch of the product. She eventually turned up at my office and attempted to sway my decision with her pheromones. You saw today that Lexa’s office is right next to mine, so she could smell what Abby was trying to do and ran into my office. She then proceeded to physically escort you mom out of the building for everyone to see.” Alexi laughs at the memory of her daughter schooling Abby so easily. The fact that Abby looked like she was about to have an aneurism brought on by pure rage and Lexa didn’t even break a sweat made the whole situation even more amusing. 

“Lexa said something about you threatening to end my mom’s carrier, can you actually do that?” That’s the part that caught Clarke’s attention when Lexa first mentioned the hatred between their families. Abby is one of the top in her field so she didn’t know how Alexi would even be able to try and damage the alphas carrier let alone end it. 

“As a last-ditch attempt, Abby threatened to have Lexa arrested for assault. So I explained to her that if she wanted to do that, then I wouldn’t do any business with any hospitals that she worked with. No hospital in their right minds would hire someone if that meant that couldn’t buy any tech for the foremost Medical Technology company in the world. Her career would be effectively over.” Alexi has always been protective of Lexa and if anyone threatens her child then they will find their lives left in ruins. Now that Clarke is Lexa’s mate then this extends to her. The younger omega is practically a Woods and nobody messes with the Woods family. 

“Yeah, that sounds like my mom.” Nothing surprises her when it comes to her mother anymore. She knows that the alpha will do anything to get her way, other people be damned even her own daughter. 

“How did you turn out so well when your mom is a raging bitch?” Alexi has to ask as she would never have guessed that this sweet girl had anything to do with Abby Griffin-Kane let alone be her daughter. She knows that she maybe shouldn’t be quite so blunt as Abby is Clarke’s mother after all, but she really does despise the woman.

“My dad raised me till he died when I was 17 and after that I raised myself, so she never really had much to do with me” This used to really upset Clarke, but as the years have gone bye she has come to realise that she was probably luck not to have her mother around all of the time as it would have made her life hell.

“That makes so much sense.” Alexi laughs. “Okay, I’m going to run to the bathroom and take care of the bill, why don’t you go and find Lincoln and the car.” Alexi would love to spend the rest of the day with Clarke to learn more about her, but she has a fortune 500 company to run so she regrettably can’t.

“He’s parked right outside so I’ll meet you there.” Clarke had been grateful that the brunette hadn’t asked any more about her dad and she already knew from dinner that she shouldn’t even argue about paying as she wouldn’t be allowed to no matter what she says. 

Alexi walks over to the bar to pay whilst Clarke exits the burger place. Once outside, she couldn’t see Lincoln or the car anywhere. She goes over to the car park at the side of the building to check if he is there and as she rounds the corner she feels a hand go around her shoulders and something poke her in the ribs. Turning her head she catches Finns scent and the sight of a gun poking her in the ribs. He looks a complete mess, his usually clean shaven face is covered by an overgrown beard and his hair is covered in grease and longer than she has ever seen it.

“Don’t make a sound princess, I’m here to save you so just do what I say and I won’t have to hurt you.” He sounds calm, but his pheromones are all over the place so she knows that right now he is capable of anything.

“Finn, right now the only thing I need saving from is you, so please just let me go and we can sit and have a talk about this.” She’s hoping that maybe she can delay whatever he wants to do until Lincoln or Alexi can find her. She can also tell that Lexa has felt her panic and is trying to reach out to her, but right now she needs to focus on Finn as her mate is too far away to help her right now.

“You only think that because that bitch has turned you against me, but it’s okay now, I’m going to make you better and make sure that we are together forever.” She feels him move his arm from her shoulder and then a slight prick in her neck, before she knows what is happening her knees buckle and her vison starts to fade. Her last coherent thought is ‘Lexa’ then everything goes black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is stressing,  
> Abby is confessing,  
> Alexi is a boss ass bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE,  
> So yeah I've been off work ill today so i thought what better way to recover than to finish this chapter early,  
> Next update will be on Sunday,   
> This is just a little extra chapter,  
> I've also been asked if there is any sexual assault in this and there isn't so don't worry about that,  
> The next chapter will have violence in it so just a heads up,  
> Hope you all enjoy and as always let me know what you think.

It has been nearly 24 hours since Clarke had been taken and Lexa is going out of her mind. She has been trying to reach out to her mate through their bond, but all she can feel is the blonds slow and steady heartbeat. It is like Clarke has been asleep ever since Finn had grabbed her. The last thing that the alpha had felt from the blonde was pure panic coursing through her chest and she heard a small whisper of ‘Lexa’ in her mind before everything went blank. 

The CCTV outside of Grounders had shown Finn carrying an unconscious Clarke to a car, but not the initial attack that had rendered her unconscious. It had taken Alexi, Gustus, Costia and Anya to stop Lexa from attacking Lincoln for not being outside of the burger place when he said that he would be. He explained that he had to move the car or it would have been towed and that he only drove around the block, but that had still give Finn enough time to take the omega and Lexa only left him alone as she knew that really there was nothing that he could have done about it. 

Now Lexa, Anya, Costia, Raven, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln and Gustus are in Lexa and Clarke’s loft, while Alexi is at the office calling every contact that she has to help try and find the missing blond. Miller has every traffic camera in the city looking out for the car that Finn had been driving. The only person that hadn’t been heard of since she was informed is Abby which isn’t really surprising to anyone.

“I can’t sit here any longer, I need to do something.” Lexa has never been the type to sit around and do nothing and now that her mate is missing there is no way that she can sit around and do nothing, it’s killing her. She needs to be out searching for the omega or interrogating everyone that Finn knows. She knows that Raven, Octavia and Bellamy have nothing to do with this as they are just as worried as she is, but she thinks that maybe Abby knows more than what she told them yesterday.

“Lexa, as soon as we get a lead then we are all out of here, but until then there’s nothing that any of us can do.” Costia tries to calm the alpha, knowing that she may do something stupid to fine Clarke and end up being arrested.

Lexa stands up and starts pacing whilst still trying to sense Clarke, but getting nothing more than the omega's heartbeat. The elevator door opens, getting everyone’s attention, Miller walks out followed by a visibly worried Abby. Nobody is expecting to see Abby at all and to have her walking into the loft with the police officer, makes everyone do a double take when they see her.

“What’s going on? Why are you here?” Lexa needs to know what’s happening and she knows that Abby being here means that they must have found something out and by the look on the older alphas face whatever is going on is not something good.

“We know how Finn managed to take Clarke so easily.” Miller knows that Lexa is not going to like what she’s about to be told and if he’s honest he really doesn’t want to be the one to tell the powerful alpha.

“How?” Lexa ask, maybe this can finally lead them to Finn and Clarke and this nightmare will be over. 

“He used medication that he stole from the hospital to sedate her.” Miller starts to explain, but he can see that Lexa’s attention goes to Abby when he mentions the hospital so he decides that maybe he should let Abby tell everyone what happened. 

“How the hell did he steal medication from the hospital?” Anya demands. She has seen how happy Lexa has been since the she met Clarke and she will do anything to make sure that the brunette stays just as happy as she has been. In the few times that she has met Clarke she can also see that the woman adores her best friend and that sort of love is something to be cherished.

Abby steps forward to answer “Finn has been staying with me since he left his apartment.” Abby knows that everyone will be furious with her as when they asked her if she had seen him she told then that she hadn’t, when in fact he had been living under her roof the entire time. She loved him like a son and she was only doing what she though was best to help his mental state.

“WHAT!” Raven shouts. She had been asking Abby every day since Finn went missing if she had seen him and was repeatedly told no. All of this time Abby has known where he is and just left everyone to worry about where he was and what is was up to. Clarke had to have a god dam bodyguard because they were so worried and this just proves that Abby has absolutely no regard for her daughter at all. 

“He told me that he wanted some space away from everyone to get his head together and it was working, he had stopped drinking. He asked me not to tell anyone where he was so that he could have the space he desired and he knew that he wouldn’t get that if any of you knew where he was. I respected his wishes because I just wanted him to get better.” Abby thought that he best chance that she had of getting Clarke and Finn back together was to help him get better, but now she realises what a huge mistake that has been. She honestly never thought that he would be a danger to Clarke, just that he wanted her back. 

Raven still looks fuming, but before she can start an argument with Abby, Lexa buts in “What’s this got to do with the medication he stole?”. She wants to get them all back on topic so that they can find Clarke. If Raven wants to argue with Abby, then she can do it once Clarke is safe. Right now they have much bigger things to worry about than Raven’s temper getting the best of her.

“When I got to work yesterday I noticed that my security card wasn’t in my briefcase, but I just thought that I had left it at home. With Clarke missing I didn’t even think about it until this morning when the hospital rang to ask what I had done with all of the sedatives I checked out of the sedatives cabinet yesterday. I told them that I didn’t take any out, so they checked the CCTV. It was Finn using my security card and he’s taken enough to keep her unconscious for a month if he uses them properly.” As much as Abby wants Clarke back with Finn, she would never have gone to this extreme and put her daughter’s life in danger. 

“How would he even know what sedative to take and how to use it though.” Anya wants to make sure that Abby has nothing to do with all of this and it would make sense for the doctor to tell Finn how to use the sedatives properly so that he can keep Clarke for as long as possible.

“There a generic sedative and you can find out about how to administer them and dosages of the internet easily. It’s still dangerous though because if he uses just a small amount to much, he could kill her or at least damage some of her organs. The main problem though is that she could die of dehydration before Finn runs out of drugs to give, he has no way of getting fluids into her because he didn’t take anything that he would need for an intravenous drip.” The only reason that Abby went straight to the police before even trying to find Finn is because of the threat that this drugs pose to Clarke’s life. This answer also seems to make Anya back off as she is pretty sure that Abby wouldn’t willingly put her daughter in that type of danger and she wouldn’t go to the police with this information if she was involved. 

“Your saying that he injected Clarke with a sedative that he stole from the hospital using your security card and that could kill her.” Octavia needs to know that she is understanding everything properly and when Abby nods at her she says what everyone in the room is thinking “Well that it, he’s lost his fucking mind.” She has been thinking this for a while, but now it’s been confirmed and she is starting to panic as Clarke’s life is now definitely in danger. 

“That’s why I can’t feel her.” Lexa realises what’s been going on with their connection now and in some small part it’s a relief for her, but knowing that Clarke could die if they don’t find her is making her stress levels go through the roof. 

“What do you mean feel her? You can’t feel her because she’s not here.” Abby states not knowing what the hell Lexa is going on about and is now seriously confused.

“Whether you like it or not, me and Clarke are true mates so we can feel each other’s emotions. Since Finn took her I can feel her heart beat, slow and steady, but I can’t feel any of her emotions. That makes sense if he’s keeping her sedated, I just don’t understand why he would. I mean wouldn’t he want to talk to her to try and get her back, it makes no sense.” Lexa is now relieved that she knows what’s going on with their bond, but just can’t imagine why he would want her unconscious. 

“So you don’t communicate.” Raven states and gets confused looks from around the table. “When Finn attacked Clarke, she contacted Lexa telepathically through their bond or whatever. Stands to reason that she would be able to tell Lexa where she is if she was awake, so he’s keeping her unconscious.” Raven can see everyone start to realise what she’s saying could be true.

“How would he even know about that though?” Lexa doesn’t know how he would even come across that information as she doesn’t know who is actually aware of that connection. 

“When we were trying to make him realise that you and Clarke are true mates we told him about what Clarke had told us about speaking to you and you replying when he attacked her, but I don’t understand how this helps us find her though.” Bellamy is just as sick and tired of waiting around and doing nothing as Lexa is. He needs to do something productive, even if it’s just theorising where Finn could have taken the omega.

“It doesn’t” Lexa reply’s solemnly.

Before anyone can dwell on this fact the elevator door opens again and an irate looking Alexi walks straight to Costia and demands “Where is she?”. The whole loft is silent and staring at Costia as the colour drains from the betas face leaving her looking pale and nervous while Alexi looks like she is about to kill the beta. 

“What’s going on mom?” Lexa is the first to snap out of the shock of Alexi’s entrance and what’s to know what her mother knows. Alexi would never just barge into the loft and accuse anyone of anything unless she has some sort of proof.

“She knows where Clarke is, don’t you Costia?” Alexi accuses the beta who is still standing looking like she is about to be sick, but the omega doesn’t care. All she cares about is getting the information that they need out of the beta.

“I don’t know what you’re going on about.” Costia reply’s unconvincingly with a slight tremble in her voice. There is a look on her face that tells Alexi that she is right in what she suspects. Costia is in on this with Finn and she knows where Clarke is, Alexi is sure of it and she will get this bitch to tell her everything if it’s the last thing that she does. 

“Mom, why would Costia know where Clarke is?” Lexa doesn’t understand how her best friend would know where her kidnapped mate is as she knows that Costia has never even met Finn, well at least that’s what the beta says.

Alexi turns to look at Lexa “Finn wasn’t following Clarke. He didn’t turn up at Grounders until half an hour after we got there.”. Alexi starts before being interrupted by her daughter before she can get to the evidence that she has found against Costia.

“So someone told him, but that could have been anyone. There was at least 15 people in the offices alone that knew that you two were going out to lunch and where.” Lexa knows that her mother has always hated Costia and she hopes that this is not just Alexi letting her feelings getting the best of her as they need to be looking for Clarke not making wild accusations against each other.

“Yes, but we changed where we were going for lunch last minuet. Remember I didn’t want sushi so Clarke recommended that we go to Grounders instead.” Lexa nods her head remembering the conversation that took place in her office and her mother continues “Only 5 people knew where we were going, me, you, Clarke, Lincoln and Costia. It wasn’t me, you or Clarke so I had Lincoln and Costia’s phones checked. Lincoln didn’t make a single call or text after he picked us up and we told him where we were going. Costia however made a call to an unregistered number, the police call these numbers burned phones.” At this point Lexa, can see where her mother is going with this and is starting to get a sinking feeling in her stomach.

“I had the rest of her phone records checked and she has been in contact with Finn for the past ten days. Yesterday was the first day that she didn’t contact him on his phone, but she was in contact with the burner phone on three separate occasions. Once, five minuets after myself and Clarke left the office, second time was when the number rang her 45 minuets after Clarke had been taken and finally the last time was a 25-minute conversation last night. I think that she rang him and told him where we were going for lunch, he rang her after he had got Clarke to wherever he is holding her and the final time must have been to discuss the next step.” Alexi knows that the key to finding Clarke is getting Costia to talk and needs Lexa to realise the same thing so that they can both question the beta.

Lexa turns her attention back to Costia and can see that the beta is looking like she is about to run out of the loft. “Where is she Costia?” The alphas voice is laced with pure dominance and she will make Costia submit to her and everyone else if that’s what it takes to find out where Finn is holding Clarke. She will do anything to find her mate and if that means hurting Costia then she is just fine with that.

When Costia doesn’t answer, various voices start shouting at the beta to tell them when Clarke is, but Lexa just stands there looking murderously at her and she can tell that Costia is starting to panic. “Everyone shut up, I can find Clarke.” Raven shouts and this gets Lexa and everyone else’s attention.

“How?” Is all Lexa asks wanting Raven to get on with whatever she has to say.

“I can use Costia’s phone to text the phone that Finn is using and then I’ll need a laptop to hack into the network of cell phone towers. I can use them to ping off Finn’s burner phone and give us his location within a mile radius. It won’t take me that long to do.” Raven knows that this is highly illegal, but right now all she cares about is getting Clarke back safe. She will deal with the law later and she knows that Miller won’t tell anyone what she is about to do.

Alexi grabs Costia and gets the beta’s phone out of her pocket while Anya gets her laptop out of her bag to give to Raven. Everyone gives Raven some space to work so that she can get the job done faster only Octavia staying right next to her.

Lexa turns back to Costia and asks her “Why? I mean, what have I ever done to you that’s so bad that you would help that lunatic kidnap my mate?” Costia is meant to be one of her best friends. They have been through so much together for the beta to treat her like this is unbelievable.

“You were so close to being mine and only mine Lexa. Then she turns up out of nowhere and steals you form me, I can accept that.” Costia reply’s sternly, like everything that has happened is Clarke’s fault. She knows that if the blonde hadn’t turned up then she and Lexa could be mated by now as the alpha was finally coming around to her way of thinking.

“I was never yours, I finished with you three months before I even met Clarke.” Lexa can’t understand where the beta is coming from as they were already over when she met the omega and she had told Costia repeatedly that she wasn’t interested with something long term with anyone except her true mate.

“A week before you met Clarke, you told me that maybe you should stop waiting for something that might never happen and just settle down with someone. Then you meet Clarke and suddenly she is all that matters. Ten years Lexa, ten years I put up with your shit, ten years I dealt with you fucking other women and seeing the marks that they left on you. Who was there for you when the press wouldn’t leave you alone and you couldn’t leave the house without security? Me. Who was there for you when you thought that you had got that omega pregnant in college when she just wanted your money? Me. I’ve been there every step of the way for you and you just drop me like I mean nothing for some bitch that you had only just met. I wasted ten years turning you into the perfect mate for her to come in and steal you from me when you were finally ready to be mine.” Lexa is stunned by what Costia is saying and is pissed beyond belief that one of the only people that she trusts whole heartedly has betrayed her. She vaguely remembers that conversation but she was incredibly drunk when she said that and didn’t mean it.

“So, what was the plan then Costia? Take Clarke and what exactly?” Alexi asks as she knows that whatever have had planned could still happen and wants to know what they are dealing with. She doesn’t understand what they could possible hope to get out of hurting Clarke as there is nothing that they can do about the pair being mated.

“Finn is going to contact Lexa and tell her to dissolve her mating mark or he will kill Clarke. When she does it he is going to wake Clarke up and give her an injection to induce her heat, then he will mate her himself. After that’s happened I’m free to mate Lexa, leaving me and Finn with what we want.” This was the only way that either Finn or Costia could think of to separate the pair permanently and both get what they want, what they both feel that they deserve.

“You silly, silly girl.” Alexi says condescendingly to Costia, who looks back at her confused. “The only way for true mates to break their bond is for one of them to die. If you had done any research, then you would know this. Neither can survive the process of dissolving the mark. Jesus, even when one dies the other follows them a few days later. They can’t survive without each other because they’re made for each other and no one else.” The realisation that comes across Costia’s face makes Alexi laugh at the pure stupidity of both Costia and Finn.

It’s at this moment Raven let’s out a noise of victory. “I have the area where Finn is.” Lexa takes one look at the laptop screen, bolts to the elevator whilst grabbing her car keys and out of the loft, leaving everyone stunned.

“She knows where he is keeping Clarke.” Alexi states. “Anya, what’s in this area?” the screen just looks like an area of forest to the omega with nothing out there, but she knows that Anya, Costia and Lexa often went away together to various different places and maybe this is one of them.

Anya takes one look at the screen and she immediately knows where Lexa is heading. “Costia’s parents have a lodge right in the middle of that area that we used to go to when we were teenagers.” Anya states not able to believe that Costia is hurting the one person that she professes to love just for her own selfish desires.

“Anya, Lincoln, Gustus follow Lexa out there and make sure that she’s safe.” Alexi want’s both her daughter and her daughter in law, home safe and knows that Finn has a gun, so Lexa needs back up whether she wants it or not.

“I’m going as well, Clarke is my daughter and she will need a doctor if he’s been keeping her sedated.” Abby states, there is no way that she is going to fail her daughter twice. She knows that she should have stood by Clarke after what Finn did last times so this time she will be there for her.

“And me.” Bellamy says as well. He needs to make sure that Clarke is okay as she is like another sister to him. He failed her with Finn once before and he will not do it again.

“Fine, just go and bring them both back safe.” Alexi says. All she cares about is getting them both home safe and so the five alphas head out of the loft after Lexa. 

Once they have departed all attention turns back to Costia who is sat on the couch looking totally defeated. Octavia walks over to her and calmly tells her “You’re staying here until we know that Clarke and Lexa are safe, but if they aren’t then you’re dead.” She means everything that she is saying, if Clarke gets hurt because of this bitch then she will make sure that she suffers as well.

Miller has been looking at the laptop and talking on his phone when he hears what Octavia says, he ends his call and tells them all. “Actually, she’s going to be going to jail no matter what. I’ve just got off the phone from my Sargent and he has sent a couple of units to the lodge a swell. As soon as we know what’s going on there, I will be arresting Costia.” He just hopes that the units get there before Lexa or Clarke gets hurt. Finn has obviously lost his mind and he has a gun which is one of the worst combinations around.

Raven looks nervous, Miller is trying his hardest to stay calm, Octavia and Alexi both look like they want to kill Costia and Costia, well he looks like she’s about to cry. None of them can do anything though, they just need to wait and see what happens at the lodge. They can only hope that everyone makes it out alive and unharmed, only time will tell.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finds Finn,  
> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon all,  
> Hope your all having a good day,  
> Thank you for all of your comments on the last chapter,  
> Hope you all enjoy,  
> As always let me know what you think.

Lexa’s sure that she has broken every road law imaginable as she raced through the city to the lodge that she hopes is where Finn is holding Clarke. There is a voice in the back of her head telling her that she should have brought someone with her and that she shouldn’t be doing this alone, but she is ignoring it as she knows that she can take Finn on her own even if he does have a gun. Not wanting to alert Finn to her presence she parks her car half a mile away from the lodge and starts jogging through the dense forest.

Nothing is going to stop her from getting Clarke back, not even the fact that the rain is pouring down and she is slipping all over the place in the mud. Wearing skinny jeans, tank top, leather jacket and white chucks is definitely not the outfit for doing what she is about to do, but right now she really doesn’t care about anything but her mate. Slipping and sliding on the mud soaked ground she nearly goes down a few times but manages to save herself and keeps going.

Seeing the lodge come into view, she slows her pace to try and see if she can make out where about Finn is in the lodge. With the cloud cover being so thick the lodge has lights on inside meaning that she will be able to see anyone moving around near the windows. Seeing movement in what she knows is one of the upstairs bedroom, she thinks that she will be able to sneak in through the back door and take him by surprise. She just hopes that Clarke is here and he isn’t holding her somewhere else, but her wolf is telling her that her mate is in side that building.

Taking a deep breath, she controls her heart rate and pheromones so that they don’t give her away to Finn. At this point, Lexa walks to the back of the lodge and right now a part of her is happy that Costia is involved as she knows this lodge and the surrounding area well due to all of the time that she spent here as a teenager with Costia and Anya. This could come in very handy when it comes to dealing with Finn as she knows how to get outside quickly should she need to and she will be able to lose him in the forest that she knows so well. 

Approaching the back-door Lexa lifts the small log on the ground and finds the spare key to the back door exactly where it was kept years ago. Opening the door, she slides herself into the kitchen and shuts the door as quietly as possible. Seeing knives on the kitchen side she decides it’s better that she has some sort of weapon on her as she knows that Finn has a gun. She picks up a large carving knife and holds it securely in her right hand, testing its weight and making herself as familiar with the weapon as she can be in the short time that she has.

Moving silently through the kitchen and into the lounge area, she can hear movement upstairs and it sounds like Finn is pacing back and forth. With the stairs being in the middle of the lodge, she has to pass the bottom of them so that she can check that there is nobody in the dining room that could sneak out and surprise her. The last thing that she needs is for there to be someone else helping him and for them to jump out on her, ruining any chance that she has at surprising him.

Once she is sure that there is nobody down stairs, she moves to start making her way up stairs and is about half way up when the step that she stands up squeaks. Straight away she can hear that the pacing that had been happening in the bedroom has stopped, so she holds her body ridged to the wall not daring to move and make more noise that will attacked Finn’s attention even more. 

“Costia, is that you?” Finn calls from upstairs and Lexa can hear him starting to make his way to the stairs. She knows that if he has his gun then she need to be within reaching distance of him and right now she isn’t, so she slowly starts to make her way back down stairs to find some cover in the dining room. She tries to place her feet exactly where they were before so that she doesn’t make any more noise, but she knows that Finn is now aware that someone else is in the lodge.

Trying to stall him, she shouts “Wrong guess fuckboy. I’m here to make good on my promise.” She can hear that he pauses his steps so she jumps sown the last few steps and into the dining room so that she has at least a wall between them. She pushes her back to the wall and calms her pheromones again so that he won’t be able to trace her by scent. Turning her head so that she can listen properly, she tries to locate where exactly he is by the sounds that he is making.

“How the hell did you find me?” She can hear that he is now at the top of the stairs, but isn’t moving down them yet. She can also smell that his pheromones are angry, but she can also smell fear mixed in with the anger. This is something that she can use to her advantage as people make stupid decisions when they are angry or afraid. 

“Raven traced your phone for me. It was easy once we got your number from Costia’s phone.” Straight away she can tell that this has shocked him as he takes what sounds like a step back and his pheromones grow angrier. She knows that he still thinks that Raven is loyal to him and that’s why she made sure to tell him that it was the beta that found him and told he where he was.

“Raven would never do something like that, she would never do something to help you. She loves me and would never betray me like that.” He seems so sure about what he is saying, but she can taste the doubt in his scent and she knows that if she can make him angry enough then he will make a mistake that she can capitalise on. All it will take is a little push to throw him off the edge and let his alpha take charge and make an irrational move as she has seen him when his wolf takes over and his wolf is anything but rational.

“Of course, she did. If you had been around more then, you would know that I’ve been spending a lot of time with her, Bellamy and Octavia. Hell, I even went to dinner with Miller and Monty last week. I’ve fit into Clarkes friend group easily, they’re all just glad to see her happier than they ever have before. Well that’s what they tell me anyway. They all think that we are perfect together.” Lexa knows that this will make him furious and she can hear him growl and start to walk down stairs. She can feel in his scent that his alpha is pushing forward trying to take control and she is begging for him to let it happen.

“You can’t have them, they’re my friends, not yours or Clarke’s. I’ve know them longer, I knew them first and the only reason that they are even friends with Clarke is because of me.” This makes Lexa laugh out loud at how childish Finn is being. He sounds like they are 12 again and he wants all of Titus’s attention. Her laugh makes him pheromones spike again and she knows that she is really getting to him as he has always hated it when she didn’t take him seriously. With her laughing at him he will think that she isn’t taking this situation seriously at all when in fact she has never been more serious about something in her life.

“No Finn, ever since this all started they have been on Clarke’s side. You’re on your own, just like you were all those years ago when your mom killed herself. Everyone knows that your crazy and wants nothing to do with you.” Lexa hate’s bringing up Finn’s mom and she knows that it’s a serious low blow. She may have hated the woman, but no one deserves to go through what she went though and kill themselves. This is just said to get Finn to react without thinking things through properly and finally let his aloha take control.

Finn is nearing the bottom of the stairs when he stops and screams “Don’t you dare say anything about my mom. It’s your fault she’s dead.”. His pheromones are out of control and Lexa knows that this is the perfect time to charge at him. He has finally let his alpha take control and he will be at his most vulnerable when his thoughts are all over the place.

Pumping out the most dominant pheromones that she can, she throws herself around the corner and attempts to grab Finn, but he’s further away than she anticipated. She hears the gun in Finn’s hand fire twice, but she doesn’t realise that she has been shot until she is lay on the floor at the bottom of the stairs and has a searing pain in her left shoulder and left thigh. Looking down at herself she can see blood under her jacket and on her jeans and she knows that right now she is in a bad situation as she is no longer in any type of control.

Somehow, she still has the knife from the kitchen in her right hand, but it’s not going to be of any use unless she can get Finn closer to her. He is still stood at the bottom of the stairs, but now he has a triumphant smirk on his face. “I’ve got you bitch.” He starts to walk towards her and she realises that if she can get him just a few steps closer then she might have a chance. “Now I kill you and Clarke is mine.” He sneers looking completely at ease and he has obviously lowered his guard as he thinks that she is done for.

“My mom is right when she said that you and Costia are stupid.” This grabs his attention as she has been shot twice and she is still making fun of him. “If I die then Clarke dies, genius.” The shock on his face would make her laugh if she wasn’t bleeding out on the floor right now. She knows that he probably won’t believe her, but it might make him pause for though and move closer to her.

“What?” Costia never mentioned to him anything about what would happen if either Clarke or Lexa died during their plan, but maybe Lexa is just trying to stay alive. With Clarke being unconscious she won’t even be able to feel Lexa die and he is actually upset about this as he would like the omega to feel all of the pain that she has put him though over the past few week, but at least the bitch that killed his mother will be dead and he will have his prize.

He takes two small steps towards her and Lexa thinks ‘that’s it, keep coming towards me, just a little more.’. He waves the gun at her wanting her to answer him “If one true mate dies then so does the other as they can’t live without each other, the grief is just too great for the living one to handle so their heart gives out.” She just needs him to take another small step towards her and she’s got him. She keeps her pheromones calm and almost submissive so that he doesn’t expect her to do anything. He needs to feel like he is in complete control for this to work so she will play possum as much as she can until the timing is perfect, she won’t make the same mistake again.

“You’re lying.” He snarls and takes one big step towards her. In an instant Lexa’s pheromones saturate the room with her dominance and she kicks the gun out of his hand with her uninjured right leg, whilst thrusting her knife into Finn’s crotch. He howls in pain and she pulls the knife back before stabbing him in the same area again making him drop to the floor in agony. His blood is saturating her hand and her inner alpha has never been so satisfied with an act of violence in her life even if it is making her feel slightly sick.

Pulling the knife out again she roles over and grabs Finn’s gun off the floor before turning back to him. “I always keep my promises Finn. You attacked Clarke, so now I’m going to let you live, but you will never be whole again bitch.” Getting to her knees and crawling over Finn and kneeing him in his now destroyed crotch, ignoring his howls of pain, she manages to get to the top of the stairs.

Once at the top of the stairs she pulls herself to her feet, with the help of the banister, and limps into the bedroom she heard Finn in before. Opening the door, she can see Clarke laying on the king size bed in the middle of the room. She drops the knife onto the dresser just inside the door, but keeps the gun in her hand in case Finn somehow makes it back upstairs and then she hobbles over to the bed. Just being in the same room as Clarke is making her wolf calm and howl at the same time as she knows that the omega is still drugged and could have some organ damage if Finn hasn’t used the correct dosages. 

“Clarke, Clarke baby if you can hear me it’s okay now your safe.” Lexa whispers to her mate and strokes Clarke’s face, before realising that both her hands are covered with a mixture of her and Finn’s blood. She crawls onto the bed and places her head onto Clarke’s chest so that she can hear the blonde’s heartbeat through her chest and not through their connection. Hearing it in person helps to calm her nerves and her wolf.

She can still hear Finn’s whimpers from down stairs before hearing the front door burst open. Immediately she roles off Clarke and into a defensive position above the omega and starts involuntarily pumping out protective pheromones. “Lexa, where are you?” She hears Anya’s voice call out and deflates from her protective stance. She knows that Anya will have thought this all through and will probably have help on the way so that professionals can help Clarke in the way that she needs to be helped.

“In the master bedroom.” She calls back and hears footsteps on the stairs before Anya and Abby fly into the room. Abby goes straight to Clarke and starts to check her over as well as looking at the drugs that Finn has left on the bedside table. Lexa can honestly say that she has never been happy to see Abby before, right up until this moment.

“What the hell happened Lexa?” Anya says as she makes her way over to the obviously injured alpha, she wants to see what sort of damage the brunette has sustained. She can see that Lexa has been shot in the shoulder and the leg, but she is worried that there could be more. She knows that there is at least one ambulance on the way and she knows that Lexa is going to need one soon with the amount of blood that she is losing.

“Oh, you know, Finn shot me twice, so I stabbed him twice in the crotch.” Anya starts laughing at the alphas nonchalance and grabs a towel off the side to put pressure on Lexa’s leg wound as the brunette turns her attention to Abby. “Please tell me that she is going to be okay.” All of this will be for nothing if her mate is not going to be okay and she knows that her life will be over if Abby tells her that Clarke’s life is still in danger.

“From what I can tell she should be fine, I’ll know more when we get her to the hospital. I’m more concerned about you right now.” This shocks Lexa more than anything else that has happened in the past few days. If she wasn’t starting to get black spots in front of her vision then she would make a sarcastic comment to her. She reasons with herself that Abby is only concerned as if anything happens to her then it will affect Clarke just as much.

“Just make sure that Clarke is okay, nothing else matters.” All that she cares about is that her mate is going to be okay, she can wait if it means that the omega is getting the treatment that she needs. She knows that she is in bad shape, but she knows that she will make it though as long as Clarke is okay.

Hearing sirens in the distance Lexa starts to close her eyes as her eyelids are feeling so heavy that she can’t keep them open. “Lexa, keep your eyes open for me, come on help is nearly here. Gustus and Lincoln are down stairs with Finn and Bellamy is outside so as soon as the paramedics get here they will be straight up here to look after you.” Anya knows that she needs to keep Lexa awake as she can see that the alpha has lost a lot of blood and her falling unconscious could be life threatening.

“She’s right, you need to stay away, stay awake for Clarke’s sake, she needs you awake Lexa.” Abby hopes that the EMT’s get there quickly because if Lexa dies then so does Clarke. She knows that Lexa has lost too much blood to fall unconscious and come out without complications.

Looking directly at Abby with her eyes fighting to stay open “Look after her properly until I wake up.” With that she lets her eyes close. She can vaguely hear the sirens getting closer and Abby and Anya telling her to stay awake, but she can’t do it, she just needs to sleep for a few hours. Her last coherent thought is how much she loves Clarke and how glad she is that the blonde is safe, then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so on one asks NO ONE DIES IN THIS FIC.  
> Next update will be on Wednesday


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up in the hospital and goes looking for Lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon all,  
> Thank you for all of your comments,  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter,  
> There is only going to be couple more chapters after this as this has really been a fic to learn about my writing style and find out what I could do better,  
> The next fic that I do will be an A/B/O as well and I will be starting on it as soon as this one is finished so look out for that,  
> As always let me know what you all think.

At first Clarke thinks that the incessant beeping is her alarm and she wants nothing more than to roll over and turn it off, but her body feels too sluggish to move. Opening her eyes, she is blinded by the bright florescent lights in the room. All she can smell is detergent and she is seriously confused as she has no idea where she is. Opening her eyes again she groans in irritation at the lights and she can see movement to her right side, but everything is still blurred so she can’t make out who it is. She can feel that she is on a bed and when she tries to move again she feels like she has a lead weight weighing down on her. 

“Bell, she’s waking up, go and get Abby.” She knows that voice. Blinking a few times to clear her vision, she can see Octavia looking over her with concern all over her face. “Hey, Clarkey it’s okay, you’re okay. You need to keep still, Bell has gone to get your mom.” Clarke is still confused and she opens her mouth to ask where she is and what happened, but her throat is dryer than the Sahara so she starts to cough. The coughing fit that she goes into makes her throat even more sore and she feel like she hasn’t had a drink in days.

Just then Abby rushes is. “It’s okay sweetie, here you go, have something to drink.” Supporting the blondes head, Abby puts a cup of water to the omegas mouth and Clarke drinks greedily. Once her throat has been soothed by the cool water she lays back down still confused to what’s going on. Her voice still feels strained and her eyes are stinging because of the bright lights and lack of use.

“What happened?” By now Clarke can tell that she is in hospital, but she has no idea what happened or why she is here. She just feels a little tired and her limbs feel heavy, but nothing actually hurts so whatever happened can’t be that bad. The worst thing that she feels is a small headache and she feels slightly stiff.

“You were injected with a sedative and kept sedated for nearly 42 hours.” As soon as Abby mentions the injection everything comes back to her. Going to lunch with Alexi, leaving to find Lincoln, Finn grabbing her and the small pinch in her neck. All of this knowledge hits her like a train and makes her headache feel worse, but she needs to warn everyone that it was Finn that did this to her.

“Finn, it was Finn, where’s Lexa? He will be going after her next.” Clarke is in a panic and starts trying to get out of bed to go and find her mate. When she is pushed back onto the bed by Abby and Octavia, she tries to reach out to the alpha through their bond, but all she can feel is Lexa’s slow steady heartbeat. “I can’t sense her, oh my god I can’t sense her. Where is she? Why can’t I reach her?” The blonde is seriously starting to panic now and Abby and Octavia are starting to struggle to keep her in the bed. She doesn’t know it but she is pouring out powerful pheromones that are making Abby and Octavia feel the need to help her do what she wants to do. Only strong, mated omegas can use this scent and the two women are trying their hardest to fight it as they know that Clarke needs to be checked over before she can leave the room.

“Clarke, stop.” Octavia shouts, making the blonde still. “She’s okay I swear it, but she had to have surgery so she’s still out of it.” The mention of surgery make Clarke start to panic even more and all she wants to do is get out of bed to find Lexa. She starts to struggle again because now she knows that her mate needs her as she has had to have surgery. So many questions are running through her mind, but she can’t articulate them as she is still in too much of a panicked state. 

Trying to calm her down again Abby tells her “Honey, she’s going to be fine I promise you. Let me give you a check-up and I will take you to her okay?” She knows that she won’t be able to stop Clarke form going to find Lexa as the omega knows that her mate is in the hospital. Abby just wants to give the blonde a check-up and make sure that she can be moved before allowing her to. She also needs to unhook her from all of the machinery that she is attached to that are measuring her vitals. 

“Fine, but I want to know what happened.” As long as Clarke gets to see Lexa then she doesn’t care what she has to do, but she wants to know exactly what happened as she can’t remember anything after Finn injected her. If Lexa has had to have surgery then she thinks that Finn must have gone after her and hurt her in some way. Maybe he is still out there and he could be coming back to get Lexa or maybe he thinks now is the right time to come after her.

Abby moves Clarke’s bed into a sitting position and starts her check-up when Octavia starts telling her. “Well after Finn injected you, he took you to Costia’s parents lodge in the middle of nowhere.” Octavia knows that Clarke has remembered that it was Finn the drugged her so she thinks that a good place to start will be what happened straight after. 

“Costia?” Clarke interrupts. She knows Finn has something to do with what ever happened, but she has no idea what Costia has to do with all of this. If he took her to Costia’s place then they must have been in on it together and that means that maybe it was the beta that attacked Lexa. If it was Costia then she swears to everything holy that she will hunt the bitch down and kill her herself.

“Yeah, she was in on it with Finn. So anyway, the day after he took you Abby found out that he had stolen sedatives form the hospital, then Alexi finds out that Costia has been in touch with Finn for, like ten days. She confronted Costia and the bitch told us that the plan was to get Lexa to break your mating bond then Finn could wake you and mate you. Anyway, Raven was able to use Costia’s phone to find where you were. Lexa races out of the loft to get you and when she got to the lodge, Finn shot her twice, but she managed to stab him and get his gun off him. Abby, Anya, Gustus and Lincoln went into the lodge whilst Bellamy waited outside for the police and paramedics.” Octavia look over to Abby for her to fill the blonde in wheat happened inside the lodge as she wasn’t there. She would rather Abby tells her first-hand what happened inside as she doesn’t want to get anything wrong and make the blonde panic any more.

“Finn was on the ground at the bottom of the stairs, but Anya and I went upstairs and found you asleep on the bed, with Lexa bleeding out next to you. Lexa passed out because of blood loss, but luckily, we got her to the hospital on time and she should make a full recovery. You will be tired for the next couple of days, but you will be fine.” Abby fills her in on what happened inside the lodge and after. All Clarke want’s now is to see her mate. She won’t believe that Lexa is okay until she sees her with her own eyes. The fact that she can’t feel Lexa’s emotions like she usually would is really unsettling to her and her wolf.

“Promise me she is going to be okay, mom” Clarke needs reassurance that her alpha will make it as she doesn’t know what she would do without her mate, she is sure that she wouldn’t survive. She knows that Abby will tell her honestly as the only thing that Abby is ever brutally honest about is the hospital and its patients.

“She will be fine, we’re just waiting for her to wake up from the anaesthetic, which could be anytime now.” Abby, reassures her daughter. She may not like the alpha, but she saw the lengths that she went to get Clarke back from Finn. She knows that as long as Clarke and Lexa are together then the alpha will protect the blonde with her last breath. Even though it kills her she knows that she was wrong about Lexa and her connection to Clarke. 

“I need to see her mom, please let me see her.” Clarke practically begs. She needs to be as close to her mate as possible to settle her nerves as well as the fact that her wolf is screaming at her to get up and find her alpha. If her mother doesn’t let her then she will get up on her own and find her mate herself.

“Okay, but you need to be in a wheelchair, it’s too far for you to walk in your condition.” Abby tells the omega who is already trying to get out of bed. The alpha holds Clarke where she is so that she doesn’t hurt herself in her weakened condition. 

“Fine, can we hurry this up though?” The anxious scent is pouring off the omega and Abby knows that she needs to get Clarke to Lexa so that the blonde can get the rest that she requires. It’s well known that any mated pair will heal faster if they are in each other’s presence. 

Just then Bellamy walks in with a wheelchair. “Got you covered princess.” He says with a big smile just happy that his friend is going to be okay. Clarke starts trying to get off the bed again when her mother stops her and the omega is seriously starting to lose her patients with the alpha. She is just about ready to rip Abby a new one if she tries to stop her one more time.

“I just need to unhook you from all of the machines and then move your drip around because you still need to take it with you, your still dehydrated that’s why you might have a slight head ache.” Abby explains. At least Clarke knows now that she didn’t take a hit to the head or anything and doesn’t have a concussion, her headache is just due to dehydration. It takes less than 5 minuets for Abby to do all of this and then they are on their way to Lexa’s room. 

They’re in the elevator going two floors up when suddenly Clarke feels Lexa’s anger swell in her chest. “Lexa’s awake and she’s seriously angry.” As the doors open they can see people running into a room, whilst the whole floor is saturated with strong alpha pheromones. Clarke knows that it’s Lexa’s scent that is all over the place and although it may be making other people uncomfortable, but to her it’s the most comforting thing that she has smelt since she has woken up.

Abby pushes Clarke straight to the room that people are running in and out of. As soon as the door is open they can see Anya, Gustus, Lincoln and Alexi all trying to get Lexa to lie back down in her bed. There are also doctors shouting at her to lie back down but she is ignoring them all. The alpha is irate and determined to get up and find her mate that has already been taken once form her.

“Lexa” Clarke practically whispers into the room. Lexa stops instantly and looks up into those blue eyes that she loves so much. The whole room stops shouting and looks at the door to the new people walking into the room. Clarke can see that most people in the room let out an audible sigh of relief at the sight of the omega and Lexa calming down. 

“Clarke, baby are you okay?” Lexa’s pheromones stop pumping out and she stops trying to get out of bed. Abby wheels Clarke so that she is right next to Lexa’s bed and then gets everyone to leave the room so that the couple can have some time alone. The pair will need to calm each other down and they will only be able to do this if they are left alone.

Before she leaves though Alexi gives Clarke a hug and tells her “I’m so happy that you’re okay. Please make sure that she stays in bed and that you relax as well.” Clarke nods her head to say that she will and then focuses all of her attention back on her mate as everyone finally leaves the room and gives them some time alone for the first time in what feels like weeks. 

“I’m fine baby, I’m more worried about you. You got shot twice and are trying to get out of bed, are you crazy or just plain stupid.” Clarke huffs as she grabs Lexa’s hand that isn’t in the sling. The touch of their skin on skin instantly calms them both and settles the nerves that their separation has caused them both.

“You were kidnapped, drugged and the last thing I remember is you being unconscious, so yeah, I needed to find you. If that makes me crazy or stupid, then yes I’m am.” Lexa tells her before raising their joined hands and kissing the back of the omegas hand. This causes the blonde to get out of the wheelchair, climb onto the alphas bed and into the brunette’s arms. She needs to have some proper contact with her alpha and the holding hands just isn’t enough for either of them.

“Thank you for coming to get me. I love you.” Hearing that makes Lexa’s heart soar, she never thought that she would heat that again at one point. She doesn’t want thanking she just need to hear that Clarke loves her every day for the rest of her life and she will be the happiest person alive.

Holding Clarke close to her she kisses the blonde’s head and tells her. “I love you to, so much.” The alpha is just happy to have her mate back in her arms, even if she had to be shot twice to get into this position. As long as Clarke is safe and healthy then it’s all okay. 

After 15 minuets of being lay in the same position Alexi, Abby and Octavia all enter the room to talk to the couple about what’s going to happen next. “Now that your both awake, Officer Miller needs statements from both of you. Costia and Finn have both been arrested even though Finn will be remaining in hospital for a while.” Alexi tells them both with a slight smile at the comment about Finn having to remain in hospital.

“Wait, I know that Lexa stabbed Finn, but he’s still alive?” Clarke asks, she knows that he was in bad shape and she thought that Lexa had killed him. At least that’s what her mother and Octavia had made it sound like. Octavia had said that Lexa had stabbed him so she expected him to be dead and she really didn’t care about it in all honesty.

“Dude no, she did something much worse.” Octavia laughs out. Now may not be the time for her dark sense of humour, but she still thinks that it’s funny. Seeing the confused look on Clarke’s face she fills in the blanks for her. “She stabbed him in the dick, twice.” She’s still trying to control her giggles.

Clarke looks up at Lexa in shock as the alpha looks completely impassive. “I warned him when he attacked you the first time, that if he ever laid a hand on you again I would castrate him. I always make good on my promises.” The brunette says nonchalantly, as if what she had done to Finn had been the only course of action that she could have taken.

“Well you didn’t quite castrate him, but he will never be able to use it again that’s for sure.” Abby informs the room. If this had been a week ago, Abby would be doing everything she could to have Lexa arrested for what she did to Finn, but after hearing that he was going to force Clarke to mate him, well she now is going to do everything in her power to make sure that he goes to jail for a long, long time. As much as she wanted Finn and Clarke together she never would have drugged her daughter and forced the mating. 

“Are you okay with that?” Clarke has to ask her mom, as the last time that she talked to her she was firmly on team Finn and hated Lexa with a passion. Clarke doesn’t quite believe that her mother is as okay with all of this as she is making out to be.

“As much as I wanted you and Finn together, I would never have put your life in danger. You’re my daughter, Clarke and even though I may not show it well, I do love you. I just hope that you will give me the chance to make it up to you.” After thinking that she was going to lose her daughter, permanently, Abby has realised how much she wants to have a better relationship with her only child.

“I’d like to try, but you have to respect my relationship with Lexa.” Clarke has always wanted a good relationship with her mother, but she will not sacrifice what she has with Lexa for it. She won’t let her mother back into her life if she is going to carry on behaving like she has been, but she wants to try as Abby is the only blood family that she has left.

“I already know that and I will respect your relationship and Lexa, if it means I can have you back in my life.” Abby can see that Lexa and Clarke are going to be together for the rest of their lives, so it’s just something that she needs to get used to. “That’s why I’ve spoken to the rest of the staff and told them to let you share this room. You will both heal faster with each other present as well.” This shows that the older alpha is actually trying as she could have separated the couple, but she hasn’t.

“Thanks mom, we have to take it slow though, I just don’t trust you anymore.” Clarke yawns and snuggles further into Lexa’s side as the alpha tightens her grip around her omega. She just wants to sleep in her mate’s arms now and forget everything bad that has happened over the last few days.

“I understand that and I will go at whatever pace you feel comfortable with. You two need some rest, if you need anything just call the nurse and she will come and get me.” Abby tells them knowing that the couple need to sleep to allow their bodies to heal and that they will rest better with each other in their arms.

“I’m going to go home and get some sleep as well. You need me your phone is on the table.” Alexi tells Lexa as Clarke looks like she is already asleep. Alexi leans over and kisses both Clarke and Lexa on the forehead. "I love you both." The three of them take their leave and Lexa pulls the blonde closer to her, relishing in having her mate back in her arms. She can now only hope that their biggest test is behind them and that their future is as bright as she hope it will be.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Jump,  
> The end of Finn's trial,  
> Lexa is smooth as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon all,  
> Thank you for all of the comments on the last chapter,  
> The next chapter will be the last one,  
> I've already started on my next fic so the first chapter will be out 2 weeks today,  
> Hope you enjoy,  
> As always let me know what you think.

*3 Months Later*

Clarke had been discharged from hospital the day after she had woken up, but because of her injuries Lexa had to stay there for a full week. Abby had arranged for Clarke to be able to stay in Lexa’s room at night as long as she went home every day to shower, eat and change. If it had been Clarke’s decision she would have showered and ate at the hospital as she hated being away from Lexa for even an hour, but she always knew that Alexi would be there the whole time that she was gone so she knew her mate was safe. It felt to her like it had done in the first few weeks after she and Lexa had mated, every time they were apart the blonde started to feel ill and hated being around any other alpha without Lexa being present, only this time having to be around her alpha all of the time didn’t bother her at all.

Once they were both back at home they found that Lexa’s recovery progressed quickly. She went through physical therapy four times a week and was back on her feet in no time. Clarke had made the decision that she still wanted her friends around when she went back to work at the gallery. They had been fine with this and spent most of their spare time there during the first month that Clarke was back at work, until she felt confident enough to be there with just Aden. Aden has proved to be a great addition to her work life as he had been able to keep the gallery running whilst Clarke had been at the hospital and again when she was at home looking after her mate which was more often than not. She knew that she should be at the gallery more, but the only thing that she felt mattered in her life at that moment was her injured mate.

Lexa took nearly 2 months off work so that she could heal properly. The office had been filed with gossip about what had happened particularly due to Costia’s involvement, but surprisingly one of Lexa’s biggest defenders has been her assistant, Echo. The beta made sure that whenever she heard people gossiping about her boss she shut it down quickly as she respected Lexa and was honestly glad that Costia had finally shown her true colours, even if it did lead to Lexa being hurt. This had not gone unnoticed by Alexi and it lead to her giving Echo more responsibility around the office as she always needs people that she can trust around her and Lexa.

Lexa often surprised Clarke at work with lunch or just to see the omega. Both found that they reached out to each other through their bond more, just to reassure themselves that they are both okay. They have both been known to blank out of conversations that they were having with their friends as the need to feel each other’s emotions has just been too strong.

Now, 3 months after the kidnapping, the 4-day trial of Finn is on its final day. Both Clarke and Lexa have been called to the stand as witnesses, but the defence attorneys couldn’t poke any holes in their stories as they have both been telling the truth of what happened. Mysteriously the laptop that Raven had used to hack into the cell towers has gone missing, so there is no proof of what Raven actually did in order to find Finn, but he is well aware of Raven’s part in him being found.

Finn has attended the whole trial in a wheelchair as he is still recovering from his injuries. The second that he was wheeled into the court room, Octavia had to cough to cover up her laugh that was threatening to escape her. Lexa had shot Octavia a smirk at this as she has no shame in what she did to protect her mate. Raven has mixed feelings about Finn now that she knew the full extent of what he has done. On one hand, she will always care about someone that she once saw as her closest friend, but on the other hand the person that is sat in that wheelchair is not the person that she thought that he was. This is the reason why she sat next to Clarke throughout the whole trial and gave both the blonde and Lexa her full support. She didn’t even bother giving Finn any of her attention as he just doesn’t deserve her energy anymore. 

Costia had taken a plea deal before Lexa was even out of the hospital. She testified against Finn and she will only serve 5 years in prison for conspiracy to kidnap. Lexa couldn’t even look at the beta when she took the stand as she still couldn’t believe that her supposed best friend has betrayed her so thoroughly. The beta had cried and tried to beg for Lexa’s forgiveness whilst she was on the stand as she has not been able to get in touch with Lexa because the alpha has blocked all of the betas calls. Lexa didn’t react to this at all and just concentrated on Clarke as the omega gave Lexa all of her attention as well. Alexi has made sure that even when Costia gets out of prison, she will never be able to have any sort of decent life and what she has done will be held over her head forever. If it were up to her then the beta would be locked up for life, but not even Alexi Woods can sort that out.

The jury has come to a decision, only taking less than an hour to make up their minds about Finn’s charges. Now everyone is sat in the court room waiting for the judge to ask the jury for their decision. Finally Judge Jaha walks back into the court room and everyone takes their seats again. Clarke has a death grip on Lexa’s hand and the alpha is staring down the jury as if daring them to have found Finn anything other than guilty. 

“Have the jury reached their verdict?” Judge Jaha asks the head juror.

“Yes, your honour.” The head juror states calmly. This is the moment that Clarke and Lexa have been waiting for. They know that Finn may have gathered some sympathy with the jurors over what Lexa has done to him, but they’re just hoping that it won’t be enough for the jury to find him not guilty. The last thing that they want is him back on the streets even if he is serving a life sentence of not being a full alpha anymore as Lexa has put an end to that. Clarke even realised that Finns scent has changed and become dull almost like a beta’s which makes her so happy as now he can never try to be the big bad alpha again.

“On count one of the charges, kidnapping of Clarke Griffin, we the jury find the defendant, guilty. The whole group that are sat behind the prosecutor let out an audible sigh of relief. As Finn is found guilty of the other four charges of conspiracy to mate without consent, drugging Clarke Griffin, the attempted murder of Alexandria Woods and the theft of a controlled substance from a hospital, tears spring to Clarke’s eyes. She knows that with these types of charge Finn will be in prison for a long, long time and that her and Lexa are finally free of him for good. They can now be happy together without the threat of him doing something stupid hanging over their heads.

“Finn Collin’s, you have been found guilty on all five counts and will be detained in custody until sentencing which will take place in two weeks’ time.” The judge bangs his gavel and everyone rises as he leaves the court room. Finn looked like he is still in shock as he is wheeled out of the court room as well and he doesn’t even look at anyone as he leaves. It’s like he actually thought that he would be able to talk his way out of this when there was so much evidence against him. this just shows how arrogant and egotistical he really is.

Lexa pulls Clarke into her arms and whispers into blonde hair, “It’s over baby, he can’t touch us anymore.”. She then holds her mate as she cries in relief that this nightmare is now over for them. Clarke doesn’t even realise that she is crying as she is just so glad that all of this is finally over. 

Pulling back Clarke leaves a gentle kiss on Lexa’s lips and then turns to see her friends hugging as she wipes the tears from her face. She feels Lexa turn away from her to hug Alexi and then she gives the older omega a hug and smile as well before pulling back. She can see that everyone’s shoulders have relaxed fully of the first time is what feels like years when in reality it has only been months. 

“So, we come back in two weeks for his sentencing then it’s all over, right?” Octavia asks. She is as ready as anyone to have all of this put behind her permanently. Even though that all know that Finn will start his sentence in a secure hospital, he will still be locked up and no longer a threat to anyone.

“I’m not going to the sentencing, he’s taken enough of my time and energy. I’m not giving him anymore, I refuse.” Clarke tells everyone. He has taken years of her life with lies and months of pure happiness with Lexa by kidnapping her and hurting her mate. He has also taken so much mentally from the whole group as they have all been paranoid for the weeks that he was missing. He’s having no more of her, not her time, not her energy and certainly not her emotions. She just wants to leave him behind in her past now and move into the future with the love of her life.

“We can let you know the outcome anyway, you don’t need to be here.” Bellamy reassures her. The only reason that he will be attending is to make sure that Finn goes down for years. He would love nothing more than to take matters into his own hands and rip Finn to pieces, but he knows that what Lexa has done to him is already worse than death to Finn.

“I’m hungry, who wants food and alcohol?” Alexi asks everyone and they all enthusiastically agree. The rest of the night is spent eating, drinking and enjoying each other’s company. Lexa however, gets an idea in her head, she knows the perfect way for her and Clarke to move forward from Finn. Now she just need the perfect way to put her plan into action.

********

Two weeks after the trial, Octavia rang Clarke and told her that Finn has been sentenced to 35 years, but will have to serve 25 years before he is even eligible for parole. It was more than anyone had expected and to say that Clarke is relived, is an understatement. As much as she had said that as soon as Finn was found guilty, she could move on with her life, the sentencing has still been in the back ground of her mind. Now it is all officially over and she really can move forward with her life with Lexa.

It’s now two days after Finn’s sentencing and Clarke and Lexa are getting ready to attend the annual Woods Enterprises ball. Clarke has been looking forward to tonight for the past few weeks. Usually she would hate anything like what she is about to attend, but Octavia has finally started to date Lincoln and Raven started dating Anya after they met when Clarke was kidnapped so two of her best friends are going to be there tonight with her. The fact that she will also have Lexa next to her for the whole night and she knows that Alexi also be around as much as possible mans that she feels totally comfortable going.

The three friends had been out shopping to get new dresses, shoes and accessories. It had taken both Clarke and Octavia to convince Raven that this will be a classy event, so that she doesn’t turn up looking like Anya hired an escort for the evening. There is a time and place for that type of clothing and it isn’t at the prestigious annual ball. However, Clarke and Raven were not able to add any colour other than black to Octavia’s outfit. They had both tried everything to make Octavia just have a different coloured bag, but the stubborn omega had adamantly said no.

Clarke had shut the gallery early so that she could go home to get ready and she has just finished her makeup and is looking at herself in the full-length mirror when Lexa walks into their bedroom ready to leave. Clarke watches the alpha walk up behind her in the mirror and smiles as the brunette wraps her arms around the omega’s waist while resting her chin on Clarke’s shoulder. She rests her hands onto Lexa’s forearms as he leans back into her mate. 

“You look gorgeous Lex.” Clarke whispers and gives the alpha a peck on the cheek. Lexa is wearing one of her trade mark tailored suits and looks just as beautiful as she did on the day they first met all of those months ago. She can see that Lexa has something in her hands, but it is hidden because Lexa’s hands are folded together in front of the omegas waist.

“Baby, you are breath taking, but I think that there is something missing from your outfit.” Lexa muses as Clarke starts to look herself up and down wondering what the alpha is talking about. She is wearing her new navy blue dress and she honestly thought that Lexa would love it as it shows quite a lot of her cleavage. “Yeah, I think that you would look much better if you were wearing an engagement ring.” Lexa opens the ring box in her hand and there is a heart shaped pink diamond set in a platinum band. “Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” The alpha asks somewhat shyly. Trust Lexa to be able to take Clarke’s breath away and surprise her in the best way.

Clarke spins around and takes Lexa’s face in her hands. “Are you serious?” She has to ask as she can’t believe that Lexa is asking her to get married, let alone just before they are about to go to a fancy ball where all eyes will be on them. She knows that they would probably get married at some point, but she thought that Lexa would want to wait a while as they haven’t even been together a full year yet.

Thinking that she may have made a mistake, “I know that we are already mated and that we haven’t been together for that long, but I want you to officially be a Woods and my wife. We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, I just….” Lexa is interrupted by Clarke’s lips pressing against hers in a bruising kiss and Clarke would laugh at Lexa’s rambling if it wasn’t about something so serious.

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you, you idiot. I love you.” Clarke exclaims before pulling the now smiling alpha into another bruising kiss. Pulling back Lexa takes the ring out of the box and slides it onto Clarke’s finger giving the omega the biggest smile that Clarke has ever seen from the alpha.

“There, now you look absolutely perfect.” Lexa beams at the blonde, as Clarke stairs at the ring on her finger. She knows that this time she wants to plan every aspect of her wedding and also notices how perfectly the ring fits onto her finger. She wants everything with Lexa and this is just the next step in their lives together. 

“You know that was pretty smooth.” Clarke chuckles as she wraps her hands around the back of Lexa’s neck and pecking the alpha on the lips again. She thanks every god, spirit and the universe as a whole for sending her this perfect mate. She doesn’t know what she has done so right in a past life, but it must have been something stupidly good for her to have Lexa as her true mate.

“I thought about doing some great big gesture, but I thought that it made more sense if it was just something simple and just the pair of us without an audience.” After Clarke had told Lexa that she only said yes to Finn because all of her friends and family were there, she wanted to make sure not to put the omega in the same situation. If Clarke would have said no then Lexa would have understood, but she wanted to make sure that the omega at least felt able to say no if she had wanted to. 

“This was perfect baby, you are perfect.” The fact that Lexa knew her well enough to know that a big grand gesture would not be something that Clarke would like, made her heart swell in her chest. “I want to get married as soon as possible.” The omega tells Lexa excitedly. She wants to be Mrs Clarke Griffin-Woods and if she could, she would get married right this second. She now realises what she had been missing when Finn proposed and how wrong it had all felt in comparison with how she feels now.

“We can start planning the wedding tomorrow if you want, but tonight I just want to enjoy being engaged to you.” Lexa would marry Clarke tonight, but she wants to give her mate the perfect day. She wants the blonde to be able to enjoy the run up to the big day, the way that she wasn’t able to when she was with Finn. She wants the omega to have a bridal shower, to pick the perfect venue, go shopping for the perfect dress and even things like picking out the cake that she actually wants, not one that she is having picked for her. For Lexa, they could go to Vegas tonight and have a quick wedding, but she wants more for the love of her life.

“Okay, but I don’t want anything huge. I just want friends and family there.” The last thing that Clarke wants is to spend their wedding day greeting people she hardly knows. She wants to be able to enjoy the day with Lexa and her best friends, as long as she has that then she will be the happiest person alive.

“Whatever you want beautiful, now we need to get going or we will be late. I also really, really want to introduce you to the word as the future Mrs Griffin-Woods.” The press found out about Clarke after the whole Finn incident, but this is going to be the first time that the couple steps into the lime light properly, without the court in the background. Now that Lexa can introduce the blonde as not only her mate, but as her fiancé as well just makes tonight perfect for the alpha. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” Clarke reply’s and gives the brunette a soft chaste kiss still unable to take the big smile from off her face.

“That’s not possible beautiful.” Lexa pulls Clarke back into another kiss disentangling and leading the omega to the elevator happier than she thought that she could ever be.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 years on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks,  
> This has been a lot of fun to write for my first fic,  
> I may come back and do a sequel in the future as there are still some areas that I haven't explored, but that will be at least a few months away,  
> My new A/B/O fic will be out a week on Sunday so check it out,  
> Thank you to everyone that has read, commented and left Kudos, it's been more than i could have ever asked for,  
> As always let me know what you all think,

*6 Years Later*

Feeling a small finger poking her in the face Clarke knows that she should be getting up, but she is just so tired so she keeps her eyes shut and hopes that the little hand will go away and leave her be. It doesn’t take long for the poking to stop, but she hears little feet running around the bed and she feels the bed dip down slightly behind her. Knowing that she is going to have to get up is annoying and she wonders where the hell Lexa is. She is on her side facing away from the little body that is now behind her on the bed and she feels the same little hand that was poking her in the face now patting her on the back of the head.

“Mommy.” A little boys voice says quietly. When Clarke doesn’t react, the patting becomes harder and the voice louder. “Mommy, you need to wake you. Mama is in the shower and I’m hungry.” So that’s where Lexa is. Opening her eyes, she awkwardly rolls onto her back and looks into green eyes that look so much like Lexa’s.

“Morning Jakey, your mama will be out of the shower in a minute and then she will get you something to eat okay.” Clarke tells her 4-year-old little boy and gives him a small smile. She would love to just get out of bed and make his breakfast for him, but she is currently 8 months pregnant and can barely go to the bathroom alone never mind stand in a kitchen and make a meal.

“Okay mommy, I can wait.” Jake smiles at her. He knows that his mommy is carrying his little sister in her belly and that makes her tired so she can’t do everything that she usually does with him. He hears the door to his parent’s bathroom open and his mama walk out drying her hair. “Mama, mama I’m hungry.” Lexa smiles at her son whilst also noticing that he has woken Clarke up and that is definitely not a good thing with how the omegas temperament has changed during this pregnancy. Lexa is sure that she wasn’t as bad during her pregnancy with Jake, but she will keep her mouth shut and just try to keep her mate happy. 

“Morning baby boy, did you wake mommy up?” The little blonde haired, green eyed boy looks down sheepishly, knowing that he isn’t meant to wake his mommy up and now he thinks that he’s in trouble. “Go to the kitchen and I will be there in a second to make your breakfast.” Lexa tells him and he jumps off the bed and runs out of the room before his mama can tell him off any more. 

“Don’t be too hard on him he’s just hungry, so am I to be honest.” Clarke tells her alpha with a small smile. Even though she is not happy that she has been woken up she knows that Lexa couldn’t have stopped him as she was in the shower, but she will let the alpha make her some breakfast now that she is awake. 

“Okay beautiful, you stay in bed and I will bring you some breakfast up.” Lexa smiles and walks over to the bed to give the omega a chaste kiss. She then walks out of the bedroom and Clarke catches sight of her wedding band causing her to think about everything that has happened over the past 6 years. 

Thinking back to the months that followed Lexa’s proposal brings a smile to her face. She had been able to plan their wedding exactly how she wanted to. Lexa had been by her side throughout all of the planning and had made sure that if Clarke wanted something then she got it. Alexi helped out as well and Clarke found herself getting closer to the older omega more and more over the months. She took Alexi, Octavia and Raven with her when she went out pick out her dress and although Abby was invited to the wedding Clarke still kept her away from the actual planning as she still didn’t trust her. 

The wedding took place 6 months after Lexa had proposed. The wedding it’s self went off without a hitch and was everything both Clarke and Lexa could have dreamed of. There were only 50 people at the wedding that took place in the back garden of the Woods estate and the only thing that could have made the day better is if Clarke’s dad had been alive to see it. She had made sure that there was a picture of her dad there so that he could be there in spirit, but she knows that he would have been proud of her and that he would have loved Lexa.

Raven and Anya went to the wedding together and so did Octavia and Lincoln. Both couple had been going strong and it wasn’t long until they had their own separate wedding as well. Bellamy was introduced to Echo at the wedding and they started to date as well. They got married 3 years after they met and Clarke has been so happy that all of her friends are happy and have settled down with their respective partners. 

They went on honeymoon to Italy as it was as it was a perfect blend for both of them. It had some of the best art galleries in the world for Clarke as well as bags of history for Lexa to enjoy. They stayed in Rome for a week before going traveling up to Venice for another week. It had been the best weeks of Clarkes life as it was just her and her mate without any distractions or people randomly turning up and interrupting their time together. 

When they got back home they both knew that they wanted to start a family, but that the loft they were currently living in wasn’t where they wanted to bring up children so they decided to move before they started trying to get pregnant. They found a four bedroom, five bathroom house on the outskirts of the city that had a huge back and front gardens. Clarke fell in love with it the second that she saw it and Lexa put an offer for the full price there and then. They move into it five months after they got back from their honeymoon and that gave them four months to get it just how they wanted it before Clarke’s heat and Lexa’s rut hit, when they would try for the first time to conceive.

As prepared as she was, Clarke could never be fully prepared for when her heat hit. She had never had particularly bad heats before she had met Lexa, but now it was like her entire body was on fire and the 20 minutes it took for Lexa to get home for the office seemed like years to her. They knew that because Clarke had her implant removed and Lexa wore no protection that they were primed to conceive. Their heat and rut being at the same time also made the possibility even higher and they hoped with everything that they had that Clarke would be pregnant by the time her heat was over. 

It was only a week after Clarke’s heat had finished that Lexa realised that the omegas scent had changed and she knew exactly what they meant. She went to the pharmacy and bought the best pregnancy test that there was, but even those meant that they had to wait another week. Lexa was so sure that Clarke was pregnant though that she told her mom, much to the blonde’s annoyance as she wanted to make sure that she actually was pregnant first. Alexi was just as sure as Lexa though when she went to the house as she could smell the change in Clarke’s pheromones as well. A week later Clarke took the test and Lexa was right, she was pregnant.

The pregnancy went smoothly and they found out that they were having a boy when Clarke was four months pregnant. As soon as they found out it was a boy, they both knew that they wanted to name him after Clarke’s dad. Abby had been happy when she found out about Clarke’s pregnancy even though their relationship was distant. They spoke once a week, but only saw each other around once a month. This was the only way that they could be around each other without getting into a screaming match with each other. They were both glad that they were at least a part of each other’s lives, but they both knew that too much had happened for them to be close. Clarke also had Alexi there as the mother figure that she always wanted so she didn’t feel the loss of Abby’s presence in her life. 

The day that Jake had been born had easily been the happiest day of either of their lives and the pair both cried like baby’s when they held Jake for the first time. Alexi had been there throughout the whole labour helping not just Clarke but Lexa as well as the alpha started to get upset with how much pain Clarke had been in. Having Alexi there had made everything go much easier as she knew exactly what the blonde was going through so she could offer her support and a shoulder to lean on. Jake Griffin-Woods was born at 11:34pm weighing 7lb 4oz and in the eyes of all of his family he was perfect.

The first few months after Jake had come home had been hard as they had to get not only themselves, but a baby into a new routine. They were lucky in the fact that Jake liked his sleep, but it was still a huge adjustment having another tiny human be so reliant on them. To make sure that they got some time to themselves Alexi had little Jake one afternoon a week and this allowed the couple to just be around each other to keep their relationship strong. Their friends often dropped by to see the baby and Abby came to the house once a week to spend some time with him. 

By the time Jake was three the couple felt that they wanted another child to make their family complete. They decided to try and conceive again during their next heat and rut so Clarke had her implant removed again. Alexi had looked after Jake during the five days of Clarke’s heat and within a week Lexa noticed that her mates scent had changed again. This time Clarke had believed her straight away and they had start to prepare their new baby’s room. That brings us to now with Clarke 8 months pregnant and sure that her little girl is going to make her presence known soon rather than later. 

As for Finn and Costia, Finn had appealed his sentence but had his appeal rejected. He is now in prison as he is able to walk again, but he has to have a catheter as his penis is completely useless. This has led to his scent changing to something akin to a beta’s as he is no longer able to go into rut and when Octavia found out about this she had laughed harder than anyone had ever seen her before. He has essentially been stripped of everything that made him an alpha which is the worst punishment he could have ever been given in his mind. Costia served her 5 years and after she got out she moved across country where she lives with her parents as she cannot get a job because of Alexi. She will now have to spend the rest of her life living off her parents and will struggle to find a mate as her bad name will affect their lives as well. 

Laying in her and her mates bed, Clarke decides to get up and go downstairs to Lexa and her son as she is now awake so there is no point in laying in bed all day no matter how tiered she is. She rolls out of bed and into the bathroom where she takes care of business and brushes her teeth. Practically wobbling down the stairs, she makes her way into the kitchen where she can hear her sons giggling. Walking into the kitchen, her heart expands as she sees Lexa chasing Jake around the centre island.

“You two don’t look like your making my breakfast.” Clarke says with a smile on her face. They both stop running and turn to look at Clarke before Jake runs to her and hides behind her legs.

“Mama’s a monster and she wants to catch me and eat me for her breakfast.” Jake tells her seriously which makes the omega laugh out loud. She looks over to her mate who has now moved to the fridge to get everything she will need to make breakfast.

“Well mommy is a monster catcher and if mama tries to eat you again then I will tie her up.” Clarke tells Jake as she moves to sit at the counter. This makes Lexa look over to her and raise an eyebrow at the innuendo. Th alpha walks around to Jake and pick him up to put him on a chair next to Clarke.

Lexa leans over and whispers into Clarke’s ear, “You can tie me up as much as you want as long as I get to eat you in the end.” This sends a shiver down the omegas spine and she lightly slaps the alphas shoulder in warning. The pregnancy is still making her sex drive go into over drive and she has a healthy sexual appetite to begin with. Lexa saying things like that to her, just makes everything so much worse. 

“Make my breakfast alpha, or else you won’t be in the same bed as me, never mind anything else.” Lexa walks over to the stove with a light laugh and Clarke loves how happily domestic her life has become. She has been feeling little pains in her stomach since she woke up, but she had this with Jake and it turned out to be Braxton hicks so she ignores them. 

The little family all sits and has breakfast together before Lexa takes Jake upstairs to get dressed. Clarke moves into the lounge area and settles herself onto the couch as the pains in her stomach have become slightly stronger in the last half an hour. She is sure that once she has had a lie down then she will feel better. Raven and Anya come to the house just after Lexa and a now fully dressed Jake come back down stairs. Jake goes into the back room to play with his toys as the adults move into the lounge area.

“Yo Griffin, you okay? You don’t look so good there.” Raven says as she walks into the lounge. This grabs Lexa’s attention as she knows that the omega has been feeling tired, but she didn’t think that it was anything unusual. 

“I’m fine, just having some Braxton Hicks that’s all.” Clarke tells them, but Lexa isn’t convinced. During the last pregnancy, when Clarke had Braxton Hicks, she wasn’t in that much pain, whereas now Lexa can see the pain written all over her face. She is starting to think that this could be something more than the blonde is saying that it is.

“Baby, why don’t we go to the hospital, just to make sure.” Lexa suggest. She is always protective of Clarke, but with the omega being pregnant then her protectiveness has grown tenfold. The last thing that she wants to do is anger her mate, but if it means that the omega and their baby is safe then she will so. 

Before Clarke has a chance to respond, her pheromones change and she starts pumping out a distressed scent as her water breaks all over the sofa that she is lay on. She looks down at herself and she thought that her little girl might come early, but she didn’t think that it would be this early. “Errrr, Lexa get the hospital bag, my water just broke.” Lexa’s pheromones spike as well as she springs into action.

“Okay, let’s get you up and into the car. Anya, Raven will you look after Jake for me please and Anya will you ring my mom and tell her to meet us at the hospital.” Lexa says as she rushes over to Clarke to help her up off the sofa. She looks over to the door to make sure the bag is there so that she can grab it on her way out and it is. This time she knows what to expect from all of this so she isn’t as panicked as she was last time and she tries to keep calm and sooth her mate with her pheromones. 

“Yeah, no problem Lexa. Get Clarke to the hospital and we will sort out the rest.” Anya tells her, amazed at how calm Lexa appears as she knows that if their positions were reversed she would be a complete mess by now.

“Good luck Clarkey, let us know as soon as you fire it out.” Raven says and gets a death glare from Clarke as well as a scowl form Lexa. Even Anya gives her a dirty look. With that Clarke and Lexa are out of the door and on their way to the hospital to welcome the newest addition to their family into the world.

********

Half way through the birth Clarke decided that this is going to be their last child, there is no way that she is going through this again. Lexa enthusiastically agreed as the omega had the alphas shirt firmly in her grasp and told her through gritted teeth. In all honesty, the blonde had scared Lexa at that moment and she would have agreed to anything that Clarke wanted just to get her to calm down. She did agree though, two children would be more than enough for them especially as they now have a boy and a girl. 

Little Alexa Griffin-Woods was born weighing 6lb 2oz with bright blue eyes, brown curly hair and perfectly healthy, even though she was born 3 and a half weeks early. Again, both Lexa and Clarke cried when they held their new baby and Alexi was there for the whole birth. They called Anya and Raven to tell them that they are aunties again and asked them to bring Jake to meet his little sister. They then called the rest of their friends to tell them all about the new arrival as well as Abby. 

Jake looked at Alexa with such love that it melted everyone in the rooms hearts. He sat against Clarkes chest as he held the little girl, with Lexa sat next to Clarke holding her family in her arms. Alexi took a picture of the moment and this would be the picture that was the main focus of their fire place for years to come. 

Sitting in that hospital bed surrounded by her family, Clarke knew that this is it for her, this is everything that she has ever dreamed of and more. She knows that as long as she has, her two children and the love of her life and true mate around her then she will be happy. If someone had told her 6 and a half years ago, that her entire life would change so much for the better all because of an alpha walking into her gallery, she would have thought that they were crazy. If some had told her that she could be so happy and so in love she would have laughed in their face. She thought that she was just meant to survive life without really enjoying it, but what can she say, 1 day really can change the rest of your life.


End file.
